My Beloved Professor
by PK-chan12
Summary: Byleth was never one for emotions; even in the heat of battle her heart is still and her face is stoic like a mask. So, no one could fault Dimitri for his uncertainty when Byleth is offered a position as a professor. But, once he sees her smile, Dimitri's fate is sealed. Fate that would lead him to one day call the Ashen Demon, his beloved.
1. The Dream

**Chapter One: The Dream**

_**Author's notes:**_

_Hello everyone, it has been a while..._

_I just finished the Blue Lion path and absolutely loved it. I couldn't shake off the desire to write a fanfiction, so here we are…_

_It will not be a straight up regurgitation of the storyline as I will take quite a few liberties with the modifying the flow of the story, changing up the dialogue, and will add in original plot ideas. I also want to dive into more character development, relationship building conversations, and bigger tea parties! Both Papa Jeralt and sassy Sothis will have a bigger presence in this story!_

_Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story._

_**Warning!**__ {Spoilers for the Blue Lion Path. I haven't played the other paths yet. Rated T for now due to language, violence, and sexually suggestive material later on.}_

* * *

_'I must be dreaming again,'_ the young woman sighed to herself as she walked down a tall stony corridor. Her boots tapped along the stone floor, but made no sound. Her body felt lighter than usual, and her movements were slightly slowed, as if time dragged itself forward.

It was always the same, the cold stone corridor, the green serpentine light at the end, and her...a little girl sleeping soundly high atop a stone huned throne. Her ornate gown and intricate headdress, her flowing green hair, and delicately pointed ears were unlike anyone Byleth has ever seen. There she was, in a state of eternal sleep every time Byleth dreamed.

Byleth had long since given up hope in attempts to wake the little girl. Too many times she climbed up the steep stone steps and tried to awaken her; even poking her once or multiple times to no avail. So now Byleth nestled herself at the bottom of the tall steps and just waited for the dream to end. Irksome, some would have called this waiting, but the young woman just sat there patiently resting her head upon her gloved hand.

It was another fruitless dream that she would soon awaken from…

"I wonder how you got in here," a soft yet curious voice piped up, leaving an echo in the great stone chamber. Byleth's dark blue eyes widened as she slowly turned around to see that little girl was sleepily rubbing her brilliant green eyes, before a frown settled upon her delicate face as she peered down upon Byleth.

"It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed." The little girl added a little too sternly and well spoken for someone as young appearing as herself. "Now come to me. I wish to have a look at you." She commanded with a wave of her hand. At first Byleth just stared up at the little girl. How long has this dream haunted her, and yet it is now of all times that the young girl finally wakes up. Curiosity piqued, Byleth rose to her feet and began to ascend the steps.

The little girl surveyed the young woman as she drew near. "Hmm...I have not seen the like of you before. Who are you, anyway," the little girl asked as she cocked her head inquisitively to one side.

Byleth was taken aback. How could this little girl seem innocent and young, yet have such a commanding air about her? Then Byleth focused on the girl's pointed ears and it was clear...she was not even human.

"I'm a mortal" Byleth stated matter of factly as she pointed to her face.

"I see," the little girl remarked, genuinely intrigued. "Then you must have a name of sorts," she added. Upon seeing Byleth's blank expression the little girl added, "Go on," with a note of impatience as she waved her slender hand.

"Byleth," the young woman replied calmly. Though she wondered what kind of dream this was turning into.

"Byleth," the little girl repeated carefully. Then with a small thoughtful smile she remarked, "I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names." Her curiosity seemed piqued as she leaned forward upon her throne. "You must possess a day of birth as well." The little girl asked. But again upon seeing Byleth's blank face, she quickly added, "Beneath which moon and on what day were you born to this world?"

The young woman did actually have to think about this one. She often forgot what her age was and even her birthdate. _'Let's see, ah yes,'_ "The 20th day of the Horsebow Moon," Byleth responded.

The little girl nearly toppled off the throne. Reclaiming her position, she remarked delightfully, "Well, wonders never cease! It seems we share our day of birth. How strange!"

_'...this whole dream is strange,'_ Byleth mused to herself.

The little girl yawned. "Hmmm," she sighed. "It all feels so ...familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap…" The lids of her brilliant green eyes looked heavy as she blinked drowsily. "It is almost...time to...begin…" And with that her eyelids closed softly.

Byleth felt the the stone staircase beneath her vanish as she fell backwards...falling down...away from the sleeping girl, now encased in fading green light.

Byleth fell deep into the pit of darkness, a darkness that felt very familiar too...

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_So, my take on the first part of the introduction for the game with Sothis and Byleth. I will dip into Dimitri's point of view in chapter three. _

_I am in school and technically should be studying, but this game was soooo good!_

_(DISCLAIMER) I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Ninetendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	2. The Three

**Chapter Two: The Three**

_**Author's notes:**_

_I really like Jeralt. Going to give him a bigger presence in this story. _

_Not particularly fond of Byleth's default outfit, she will have the intermediate mercenary level outfit instead and her default coat will come into play later!_

* * *

Her body shot upright off the bed as she peered wildly around. Byleth released a deep sigh of relief not to find herself crumpled and broken upon a cold stone ground. Instead she was in a simple bedroom with two cots; the other cot empty and neatly made.

That was definitely the most intense dream she had ever had. However, it just raised even more questions.

"Hey, you're awake, good." Remarked a deep and pleasant voice as the bedroom door creaked open. A fair haired bearded man peered in and smiled warmly. Though his smile faltered at the expression of Byleth's face. He stepped into the room, revealing the broad shouldered physique of a warrior, and dressed ready as one.

"Were you having that dream again?" he asked, his voice filled with fatherly concern.

"Yes," Byleth replied. Then after a thought she added, "Though this time that green haired girl finally woke up and started talking to me."

An expression flitted upon her father's face. One that Byleth actually had difficulty reading before it was quickly replaced with his usual matter of fact expression. "Well, dreams belong to sleep and not on the battlefield. Especially for mercenaries like us, we can't risk our minds wandering about mid-battle," he began to lecture.

"Keep your sword sharp, and your mind sharper," Byleth recited from heart.

"That's my girl," her father nodded knowingly. "Now get changed, it's time to get moving as our next job is in the Kingdom." And with that he closed the door.

Byleth slid off the bed and headed towards a neatly folded pile of clothes and armor. She slipped off the long white cotton sleepwear and traded it for a crisp black undershirt, navy tunic with maroon clasps, and sleek navy trousers which tucked nicely into snug leather boots.

She then clasped on slightly worn grey steel spaulders for her shoulders, a pair of dinged up arm harnesses, strong leather gloves for mobile wrists, and sturdy greaves. The poleyns for her knees were the most worn out parts of her armor set. This was less due to opponents attacks and more to her style of fighting, for she sometimes slid on the ground and spun about upon them. The armor had a slight shine, but weren't gleaming from buffing like the armor knights wore. Finally, the last part of her outfit was the most finickiest with leather fasteners here and there, garnished with a well knotted belt.

Grabbing an old bristly brush, Byleth made a sufficient number of swipes to her shoulder length layered dark blue hair that was enough for her lifestyle. As a mercenary she never had the luxury of pretty dresses or make-up, nor the opportunities of going to a fancy ball or even a tea party.

Byleth caught herself daydreaming and quickly headed towards the door that lead into a comfortably sized living quarters and kitchen. Breakfast awaited her at a little wooden dining table. A plate of fluffy scrambled eggs, lightly toasted and buttered bread, and generously thick slices of fried bacon welcomed her. "Thank you father," Byleth remarked with her usual straight face before ravenously digging in. Her father smiled as he continued packing his satchel.

Suddenly the front door flung open. Instinctively both Byleth and her father jumped from their spots and reached for their weapons before realizing it was one of their own. "Jeralt! Sir!" The young mercenary blurted with a slightly winded voice. "Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed outside."

Jeralt and Byleth exchanged looks, grabbed their weapons and followed the young man. Outside were three individuals Byleth had never seen before. What drew her attention was their ornate clothing, fresh cut hairstyles, and straight postures. A tall fair haired young man with a blue cloak draped over one shoulder, a young maiden with delicate white hair as well as a red cloak, and another dark haired young man with olive skin and a yellow cloak. They practically screamed nobility without having to say a word. And their collective expressions of worry could only mean that they were in trouble.

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_I hope you liked it so far. If so, please let me know with a follow, favorite, and if you can, please leave a review letting me know what you think. Likes, dislikes, and other opinions so far?_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise and Ninetendo's work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	3. The Plea

**Chapter Three: The Plea**

_**Author's notes:**_

_Alright, Dimitri's point of view. _

_ Dracus6: Yeah, I plan to go male Byleth x Edelgard for the Black Eagles route next time!_

* * *

"What a way to start our first practice battle," a tall fair haired young man sighed as he avoided thick branches attempting to swat his face. "Alois must be beside himself right now," he added as he swept back blonde bangs from his slender face. The prince could imagine Alois running around the battlefield like a worried mother hen.

"Come on Dimitri," remarked a melodious male voice somewhere near him in the lush thicket. Green mischievous eyes set upon an olive tanned face peered through the branches and gave him a roguish smile, "Something was bound to go wrong knowing your luck." The face quickly retreated at the sight of Dimitri's icy blue eyed scowl.

"Claude, this wasn't happenstance," remarked a silvery voice with strong notes. The sight of young woman with almost ethereal white hair flitted through the gaps of the thicket. "A group of bandits didn't just happen upon us," she added matter of factly before disappearing out of sight as well.

Dimitri contemplated the young woman's words as he entered a clearing bathed in the glow of the moonlight. "Edelgard, you really think their presence was calculated?" He asked as the young woman and Claude emerged from the thicket.

Edelgard look towards him with her soft violet eyes. "It's...too convenient in timing." She remarked before purposely shifting her gaze away. "Look up ahead," Edelgard remarked with relief in her voice as she pointed onwards. "That must be Remire Village."

_'Remire Village, that means they were now in Empire territory,'_ Dimitri contemplated as he appraised the small cozy village that was nestled at the foot of the hills. It was quiet at this early hour with many of the residents still resting in darkness. Yet there was some movement near the outer fenced perimeter.

Once close to the village he realized there were armor clad individuals busying themselves with packing. Their armor bore no coat of arms or allegiance to recognizable noble houses so they were not knights, more likely a band of mercenaries. "You there!" Dimitri called out in his crisp commanding tone. The armored young man jumped quite remarkably high for someone wearing weighted armor. "Please, we are in need of aid," the prince added for a look of bewilderment had masked the mercenary's face at the appearance of the three house leaders.

The young man quickly calmed himself and nodded before replying, "I'll get my boss," and disappeared into a nearby home.

"A band of mercenaries here, how is my luck looking now Claude?" Dimitri questioned the Golden Deer leader.

"Every coin has two sides," Claude answered enigmatically with a knowing smile.

Dimitri was about to respond when two individuals stepped out of the nearby domicile. _'Now this man is a capable warrior,'_ Dimitri thought as a veteren warrior walked swiftly towards them. He had warm honey brown eyes that currently were set upon a stern looking face.

Behind him was a petite young woman wearing armor as well and a sword sheathed at her hip. At first she had almost a daydreamy gaze that quickly became calculative as she appraised each house leader. Dimitri returned the appraisal and needed only one quick glance at her well worn armor to know that she was an experienced fighter as well. _'Well, the more the merrier,_ he thought before he recalled his manners at the warrior's awaiting expression.

"Please forgive our intrusion," Dimitri quickly spoke up before bowing respectfully. "We wouldn't bother you were the situation not dire."

"What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?" The warrior questioned with a growing frown.

"We're being pursued by a group of bandits," Dimitri explained before adding, "I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support." The prince also hoped that his diplomatic skills weren't lacking at this time of need.

"Bandits, here," The man turned to share a questioning look at his comrade, but she just responded with that same soft day dreamy expression.

"It's true." Edelgard added to Dimitri's relief. No doubt she too felt that their plead was being discounted. "They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp."

Then Claude chirped up, "We've been separated from our companions and we're outnumbered. They're after our lives...not to mention our gold." _'Really Claude...our gold?'_ Dimitri had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at the Golden Deer leader's flippant remark.

The warrior was now appraising the three leaders as he spoke, "I'm impressed you're staying so calm considering the situation. I...wait." The man paused as his honey brown eyes widened as they focused upon the house uniforms. "Your uniforms…" He added, though visibly lost in his own thoughts.

But before the warrior to elaborate, another mercenary ran up to the group, "Bandits spotted just outside the village!" He announced. "And damn, there are alot of them!" The young man cursed.

The warrior shook himself out of his thought and became stern again, "I guess they followed you all the way here."

Dimitri could have kicked himself...no he probably should kick himself for such an oversight. He hadn't even given the safety of Remire Village a second thought. What kind of leader was he becoming?

"We can't abandon this village now," the warrior sighed as he closed his eyes in slight exasperation. His disappointment made the young leaders exchange looks of guilt at their lapse in handling the situation. "Get me my horse, we move out now!" The warrior commanded and strode past them.

The young woman however, still stood still. Dimitri could tell that the young woman's dark blue eyes were still appraising them, but it was no longer upon their looks or attire, rather it was at their weapons; Dimtri's training lance, Edelgard's axe, and Claude's bow. "Good mix," she stated simply as she passed by them and walked towards the edge of the village.

The three house leaders exchanged inquisitive looks between themselves. "I don't have a better idea," Edlegard sighed. While Claude shrugged his shoulders and remarked playfully, "This should be fun."

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_I hope you enjoyed my take on Dimitri; it will develop as we go on. Claude is also turning out to be fun to write!_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise and Ninetendo's work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	4. The Skirmish at Dawn

**Chapter Four: The Skirmish at Dawn**

_**Author's notes:**_

_A mix of Byleth's and Dimitri's point of view. I hope you enjoy my take on the Skirmish battle. I do enjoy a good fight scene._

_Eclipse-Ix7: Thank you very much! I hope you will enjoy this chapter._

* * *

The group hid themselves behind the stoney gates of the village's entrance, watching as figures beyond the clearing moved in the cover of the treeline. Dimitri gripped his lance and was about to take a step forward onto the battlefield when the young woman's hand flew out in front of him, halting him in mid-step. With a slight frown, Dimitri peered towards her.

"Don't worry son," The warrior's voice remarked calmly, before clarifying, "She's reading the battlefield. Give her a moment."

Dimitri looked back at the young woman and realized in the moonlight, that she was thoroughly scanning the field, her dark blue eyes analyzing every part of the battlefield until she dropped her hand.

The young woman looked over her shoulder and silently indicated to Claude to hit the first target, a scout sent ahead of the bandit group. The lone figure was quietly edging closer to the village and was now in perfect range for the Golden Deer leader. '_Twang_' strummed Claude's bowstring, followed by a dull '_thunk_' as it struck the scout in the upper left shoulder. Before the man could scream in pain at the arrow protruding from his body, Byleth was upon him with a finishing slice across the neck. Dimitri hadn't even noticed her creep forward while Claude had been taking aim.

Only a soft gurgle escaped from the bandit as he crumpled to the ground. Byleth looked down upon the now lifeless body, a face contorted in anguish met her gaze. She quickly looked away and moved onwards. At least his suffering was not prolonged...

With a wave, she indicated for the three leaders to follow her while giving her father a knowing nod. The warrior took off in full gallop in the opposite direction while the group crouched quietly. Dimitri was at a loss as to why the young woman directed the warrior to ride off away from them. Surely they could have utilized his skill and cavalry prowess. But another wave of the young woman's hand brought back the prince's thoughts to the present as they stealthily advanced forward from bush to bush.

Byleth held out her hand to halt their movement, ahead were three bandits chatting and watching Jeralt take off with his horse. "Should we go after him?" "It's just one merc and it's not the kids, we have our orders." "Yeah, but why is he going that way?" They continued to chat away in confusion and it finally dawned on Dimitri, the bandits were completely distracted and unaware that four bodies in the shadows were readying to pounce.

Quickly and efficiently, Byleth leapt out of the bush first, her sword held up high before bringing it down in a powerful diagonal arc, slicing the bandit's torso. She then quickly crouched down and flung her hand forward in a signal. '_Twang_ \- _Thunk_!' Again Claude let his arrow fly, this time finishing the bandit off with a clean shot right into the heart.

Edelgard and Dimitri followed suit. While the other bandits were taken aback at the young woman's sudden appearance and an arrow seemingly coming from another hidden attacker, the two other students unleashed their own styles of attack. Edelgard, with a graceful yet strong slash of her axe and Dimitri, with a swift and powerful lunge with his lance. Each crouched back down into the cover of the bushes while Claude took two more shots to finish off the bandits.

Checking that it was safe, Byleth indicated for them the exit into a small clearing. Claude made a low whistle as he emerged from the bushes. "It's because of you guys that I'm not dead right now. Thanks for that!" The young man remarked happily as he stretched his arms upon his bow. Byleth turned to stare blankly at the young man. "Ugh, well I didn't expect to run into mercenaries like you in some remote village. The gods of fortune must be smiling on me!" Claude added with a thumbs up.

"Ignore him," Dimitri sighed as he plucked lingering leaves off his cloak.

"How rude of you to say such a thing to our new acquaintance," Claude gasped, then place his hand upon his chest. "You wound me, Dimitri," the Golden Deer leader feigned a pained expression.

"Serves you right for abandoning us on the battlefield," Dimitri retorted, then raised a brow as if to challenge Claude to state otherwise.

"You mean my strategic exit, that you and Edelgard ruined by following," the Golden Deer leader sniffed with pretend annoyance.

Byleth turned away from the bickering young men and proceeded forward, with Edelgard quickly following after her. "You have a strange aura about you," the Black Eagles leader remarked as she walked alongside the young woman. "And your tactics on the battlefield are truly impressive," she continued. "The Empire could use a talented person such as yourself."

Byleth halted and peered inquisitively over at the young woman's sudden proposal. At first Edelgard had felt quite confident as she spoke to the young mercenary, but now, under the full weight of the young woman's appraising gaze, Edelgard felt her cheeks slightly flush.

"Hey Edelgard, no keeping our fearless mercenary all to yourself!" Claude remarked mischievously, causing the Black Eagles leader to quickly turn away. "Wait a minute...were you blushing! Come on let me see. I never would have thought it possible from you!" Claude continued. This time Dimitri could not hold back and rolled his eyeballs in exasperation. "Really now Claude, you are both tactless in battle and in manners," Edelgard smited back at him.

Unaware by the group, the bandit leader Kostas watched the events unfold as he gripped his axe in frustration. "Damn. Why are there mercenaries in the village?" He gritted his teeth. There were at least two independent mercenaries out on the field from what Kostas could deduce from his vantage point. One mercenary was a cavalryman and was currently finishing off Kostas flanking unit. The second merc was protecting the brats. "Guess we'll have to deal with them too."

As Claude and Edelgard continued to trade sharp barbs, Dimitri found himself alone with the young woman. "Thank you," he remarked sincerely to her. "We are in your debt. It wouldn't do for us to fall in a place like this," the prince added, feeling the bitterness for those whom they had cut down.

Byleth turned to look up at him, her expression softened by the moonlight and again it seemed like this was all a dream for her. She blinked and gently nodded, "The battlefield is a poor resting place. But, now that you have our strength, we shall ensure no harm befalls you." There something alight within her eyes, like an eternal flame hidden within. Dimitri...well...he practically felt inspired. She was so calm and collected, yet had a fierce confidence in her abilities. "Yes, let's work together to drive out these thieves!" The prince remarked with a surge of renewed energy as he raised his lance into the air.

"ARRRGHHH! I'm gonna kill you where you stand!" Roared the bandit leader as he ploughed through the brush in a head on attack. '_Damnit_!' Byleth cursed as she whipped around in time to see that not only did the hulking figure brandish a savagely large axe, but was making a mad dash right at the young man, whom she had just swore to protect.

"No!" Byleth roared as she pushed Dimitri aside...and took his place.

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_So, took the liberty of changing out Edelgard for Dimitri for the cutscene. _

_I feel that Byleth is a bit of a challenge to write as per the gameplay, she doesn't display emotions, at least early on. I've always given my characters very descriptive and emotional responses so it does present me with a perfect opportunity to hone my writing skills. Did you notice that everyone seems to think Byleth just stares blankly back at them, while Dimitri feels that she has more of a daydreamer affect?_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise and Ninetendo's work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	5. The Time Pulse

**Chapter Five: The Time Pulse**

_**Author's notes:**_

_The end of the Skirmish, with a twist!_

_lychee-ran: Muahaha! I hope you enjoy the love rivalry! (Still figuring out how it will unfold though...)_

* * *

_'...huh...so there was no pain once you died...and apparently the world beyond was imbued with a warm green glow. Curious, isn't this the same serpentine light as in my drea…'_

"Honestly!" Huffed a familiar voice from above. "What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?!" the voice continued to chide as Byleth spun around as spotted the little girl perched upon her throne. Her green brows wrinkled with annoyance as she added, "It's like you're trying to get me killed, you fool!"

"I'm sorry?" Byleth apologized, but was utterly confused about why she was even apologizing to the little girl from her dreams for? Wait, if she were truly dead...then why was she dreaming?

The little girl rubbed her face with her hands, as if it would actually wipe her frustration away. "It's okay," she sighed. "But really, if you don't know the value of your own life, then you're not going to protect it very well, are you."

Byleth just stared up at the little girl, seriously this was just confusing.

"Had I known you were so eager for death I would have urged you follow another trade, maybe being a baker...but knowing you, you'd probably just find another way to kill yourself," the little girl sighed again before coming to a final decision. "Well then, I guess it's up to me to guide you from now on. Right?"

"Uhhh…" was the only sound that escape Byleth's mouth as the mounting energy from the little girl almost felt tangible.

"You can call me Sothis, but I'm also known as 'The Beginning,' she proclaimed proudly to the young woman before she paused and looked thoughtful. "How...why...did I just realize this," a sudden look of confusion, that matched Byleth's own feeling, dampened the little girl's face.

"I guess these are confusing times for both of us," Sothis lamented. "Well, at least I can explain our current situation for you. I have halted time itself to save your life," she stated as if this was a simple thing to do.

Sothis saved her life? Then Byleth wasn't dead and had somehow entered a state of dreaming. "Thank you," the young woman replied sincerely.

Sothis peered thoughtfully down at the young woman and smiled softly, before nonchalantly adding, "Well, I did deem you worth saving, after all. Now...to just turn back the hands of time," Sothis mused as she waved her hands to create a magical golden pattern of moving circles, words in a language Byleth could not decipher, and an unusual symbol at its center. "And now to send your troublesome self back just a tad."

Once again Byleth felt the solid ground beneath her feet give way as she began to fall through the air.

"Just try not to make it a habit to be a pin cushion!" Sothis yelled after the young woman, before fading into the darkness.

'_Gasp_,' Byleth opened her eyes to find herself looking up at the young fair haired man.

"Yes, let's work together to drive out these thieves!" The prince remarked just as he was about to raise his lance into the air. As Byleth was now ready for what was about to come, she pushed Dimitri immediately out of the way and turned to face the known.

Dimitri on the other hand was in shock! Surely in no way he had offended the young woman so that earned him such a forceful push to the ground. The prince lifted himself up and was to rebuff her action, but his tongue was stilled at the sight of her calculated movements. She raised her sword securely to shoulder height, the blade pointed forward towards the trees.

"ARRRGHHH! I'm gonna kill you where you stand!" Roared a hulking figure as he broke through the treeline like a raging bear. No doubt this was the bandit leader from the looks of his superior weapon and armor.

"You!" the man seethed as he dug his heels into the ground to come to screeching halt feet away from the young woman. His dark eyes widened in recognition, "The Ashen Demon," he snarled as he gritted his teeth. "I'll make that face of yours scream in pain!" He roared as he lunged forward, bringing his great axe down. The young woman met him halfway. "Gurgh!" the bandit leader groaned as sharp steel tore through his warm flesh. And as the man fell forward onto the ground, the blade tore through his back.

Dimitri didn't even realize that he had been holding his breath as he watched the young woman push the body over onto its side, and with an effortless tug, pulled out her bloodied sword. She turned to gaze towards Dimitri, her face stoic and peppered with drops of crimson blood.

It was then the prince finally saw through that day dreamy look for what it truly was, the face of a stone cold killer, the Ashen Demon. Dimitri had heard stories about such a person. A mercenary who cut foes down without even batting an eyelash. Who left the battlefield strewn with bodies without a hint of remorse. The one rumored to have a heart so cold that it didn't even beat.

And here she stood, bathed in the moonlight and blood...

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_So I hope you liked my take on the skirmish, wondering how Dimitri's and Byleth's relationship will go on from here huh? _

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Ninetendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	6. The Invitation

**Chapter Six: The Invitation**

_**Author's notes:**_

_Just a heads up dear readers, I will most likely start posting new chapters up on the weekends going forward._

_ Guest: Thank you for your review! I'm happy you asked as the chapters will get longer as we move forward! :D_

* * *

"Hey! Over here!" chimed Claude's voice, breaking the silence as he and Edelgard appeared onto the scene. Both students came to a standstill once they saw the body crumpled upon the blood stained ground.

The sound of racing hooves trampling brush soon followed as Jeralt entered the scene. "Finally found you all, I was wonder…" But even Jeralt halted in mid-sentence as he spotted the bandit leader's body. "Let's get out of here," he motioned with a tug upon his steed's reigns. Dimitri, Claude, and Byleth quickly followed, leaving Edelgard to linger just a bit longer as she surveyed the lifeless body before joining up with the retreating group.

As they walked through the forest, Byleth felt a tap on her shoulder. She peered over her right shoulder to see that the fair haired young man was offering her a delicate ivory handkerchief, which looked to be made of silk. "For your face," he remarked before shifting his gaze away. Silently Byleth dabbed the droplets of blood from her skin, until a voice nearly made her jump.

"Oi!" Announced a boisterous voice as the warm glow of dawn lightened the sky. Out from the opposite treeline emerged a band of warriors clad in shining silver armor. "The Knights of Seiros are here! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students!" The leader stated as they drew closer.

"Ugh...why him?" Jeralt groaned under his breath, wondering if he could just grab Byleth and take off in the opposite direction...at full speed.

"Wait a moment…" The leader waved out his arm to halt his battalion. He had just realized that those who drew near were the three house leaders themselves! "Huh, well, the students seem to be unharmed. And who are you two?"

"By the grace of the Goddess...Jeralt?!" The knight gasped and quickly removed his shiny silver helm to reveal a light brown hair and horseshoe mustache. His baby blue eyes sparkled with joy. "Dear 'ole Captain Jeralt! Goodness, it's been ages," he remarked happily, though he smile faltered from the lack of greeting from the warrior. "Don't you recognize me? It's Alois! Ah, well within those 20 years you've been gone, I've grown taller and a mustache, but I'm still your same old right hand-man! I mean, well, that's how I always thought of myself anyway," Alois chuckled as he rubbed his head.

"Ah! And who might this young lady be?" Alois asked curiously as he spotted Byleth.

"You mean our hero!" Claude added with a wink at the young woman.

Meanwhile Alois's sparkling blue eyes widened as they shifted from Byleth to Jeralt, then back to Byleth, before raising his eyebrows at the warrior. "Uh...Jeralt?" he whispered through the corner of his mouth, as if Byleth wouldn't hear.

"Yes Alois...this is her," Jeralt sighed.

Alois frowned before adding, "But I thought…"

"It's...a long story," the warrior remarked as he shook his weary head.

"Well!" Alois returned back to his energetic state. "Then I insist upon both of you returning with me to the monastery as thanks for protecting our students, and on the way there you can tell me all about it!"

Jeralt sighed again. A headache that had long ago ceased to annoy him was returning with vengeance. He looked towards Byleth to tell her that they were going to head back to the village right now, but he paused at the sight that met his gaze.

Byleth was now in conversation with the three youths and seeing her interact with them made him realize something. There was a subtle spark in her eyes as she conversed. It was as if a slumbering flame had finally awakened within her. Maybe he had sheltered her far too long. For years they had been on the move, never staying in one place too long. Growing up Byleth rarely played with the children at various villages as Jeralt kept her hidden. And after a while there were few adolescences her age on the road. He closed his eyes in thought. _'Maybe it's finally time to go back home.'_

Jeralt returned his gaze back at Alois. "Very well," he acquiesced.

Alois looked like a puppy who had just been presented with a bone far too big for it. "You will! Ha HA! Magnificent, let us be off! Oh you should check out the fishing pond, stocked to the brim with new types of fish! You still fish right? Of course you do! Oh, this is going to go swimmingly, ha, get it!" Alois chatted loudly as he led Jeralt and his battalion onwards.

Behind them followed Byleth and the three leaders. "I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question," Edelgard continued with a note of interest as she walked at Byleth's left. "And your father, is he Jeralt, the Blade Breaker?"

"Wait," Claude interjected as he leaned forward at Byleth's right side. "You mean that guy is the former captain of the Knights of Seiros? Wow! I heard he is the strongest knight to ever live." The Golden Deer leader look genuinely intrigued.

"The Knights of Seiros?" Byleth repeated. "Who are they?" She asked as she looked from the young man back to the young woman.

"You haven't heard of the knights of Seiros?" Came the fair haired young man's voice from behind.

The young woman quickly answered before Byleth could turn her head back to cast a glance at the young man. "They are the most famous order of knights in all of Fódlan, the knights of Seiros serve the Church of Seiros which is located Garreg Mach Monastery. That is where we are from."

"Oh yeah, we never really introduced ourselves huh?" Added the dark haired young man. "With all the fighting for our lives and all. Well, let me be the first. My name is Claude von Riegan, leader of the Golden Deer house, and future head of the Leicester Alliance, I might add," he finished with a playful wink.

"And I am Edelgard von Hresvelg," the young woman spoke up. "Leader of the Black Eagles and heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire," she added proudly.

And finally he spoke up. "My name is Dimitri Blaiddyd, I am the leader of the Blue Lions and prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus." Byleth turned her head to look back at the prince. Surely he had been looking at her, but again shifted his gaze away.

Something had changed. Byleth couldn't put her finger on it, but something in Dimitri's manner towards her had changed. Was it an after effect of using the divine pulse...some odd paradoxical ramification. Byleth's head was starting to hurt. Too much has been happening every since she laid her head down to rest.

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_Alois: "Oh Captain, my Captain!" xD_

_Again a little change up from how the story unfolds in the game, but I hope you find it refreshing and enjoyable to read! Reviews are always appreciated! :3_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Ninetendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	7. The Monastery

**Chapter Seven: The Monastery**

_**Author's notes:**_

_Okay, with these awesome reviews I just couldn't wait for the weekend! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was alot of fun write, especially with Detective Dimitri!_

_lychee-ran: Ding ding ding! You are right! Now to see how it plays out!_

_ Steelrain66: Aww yeah! Buckle up 'cause we are in for a ride! Thank you for the review, you're awesome!_

_ Sparks101: Thank you Sparks101 for your kind words. I really hope you will enjoy this chapter too!_

_ Fantasy Fan 223: I am blown away by your review! Yeah, expanding Jeralt's presence is going to be bittersweet, but we'll enjoy the time they share. I agree with everything you said...now I need to figure out how to fit in Dimitri's thirsty duel with Duedue and Felix...hmmm._

* * *

"My name is Byleth," the young woman finally revealed to her enrapted audience.

"And where are you from?" Edelgard prompted curiously.

"I…" Byleth began then paused thoughtfully as she realized, "I don't know…"

"Well, which country has your allegiance? The Adrestian Empire, Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, or Leicester Alliance?" Edelgard questioned further.

"Neither I suppose," Byleth realized. Never had her father described any country as 'home' or declared an allegiance to. Never before had she pondered about her place of birth...until now.

"A strong, mysterious, and independent young woman? I quite like that," Claude gave Byleth a roguish smile before spotting the Black Eagles leader's expression.

"Claude," Edelgard began with a frown forming upon her smooth porcelain face. "Are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?"

"Come now Edelgard, you too seem very interested in our new friend here. I wonder why that is?" The Golden Deer leader retorted with a knowing glance.

"I am just politely curious," Edelgard rebuked with a sniff, though the shade from the canopy above did not hide the faint blush upon her cheeks.

"Rightttt," Claude needled with a mischievous grin.

Dimitri keenly watched Byleth's profile as the two leaders traded more barbs. Throughout the whole conversation, not a change was made upon her face, no curl of the lip in humor, nor wrinkled brow in displeasure at the discussion. It was almost as if she was unable to react with an emotion.

_'No...that can't be,'_ surely the prince was thinking far too much about this, and yet he couldn't help but be intrigued...and if he was honest with himself, frightened.

"Oi!" Hollered Alois from the front, "Here we are, Garreg Mach Monastery!" The trees cleared to reveal a wondrous sight before them. Byleth's eyes widened at the architectural marvel nestled upon the mountain.

Beyond a series of high stone curtain walls was a giant fortress. It was made up of several turrets and towers that seemed to pierce through the passing clouds, while massive keeps were enclosed by another huge stone huned curtain walls topped with battlements. A large cathedral was at the center, while a bustling village flourished at its base.

Byleth could tell that this place wasn't just built for worship, it boosted several defensive structures that could probably weather any type of assault. For such a structure to have been built, it must be protecting something incredible valuable.

So...how was it that she and Jeralt never happened upon this enormous city before?

As the group crossed into the heart of the monastery Jeralt suddenly remarked in a low tone, "So, Rhea is here."

Curious, Byleth followed her father's gaze upwards to see a lone woman watching them from a high stone balcony. Dressed in a soft robe of ivory white and dark blue, with swirls of golden embroidery. The woman wore an ornate golden crown with dark blue tassels and white lilies tucked into her seafoam green hair. Her expression was calm and peaceful, but her seafoam green eyes were keenly watching them. Suddenly, the woman stepped back and disappeared from view.

"Who was that?" Byleth asked.

"An old...acquaintance," Jeralt cryptically answered; leaving Byleth to wonder what lay deep underneath his words.

"Well, this is where we part ways for the moment," Alois informed the group. "I must see our House leaders off and I am sure Rhea would like to see you again Jeralt." Alois said with a nod before ushering the three leaders onwards as if they were his baby chicks. The three leaders kept sneaking back glances so Byleth waved them a farewell before following her father.

They entered through the great double doors and into a bustling great hall. Youths in uniform mingled with silver armored knights and individuals clothed in white robes. Interested gazes watched the pair as they walked through and whispers took to the air like dandelion seeds.

"It's been years since I've last set eyes on this place," Jeralt sighed again as they turned a corner and began to ascend a flight of stone stairs.

"You've been here before?" Byleth asked as they reached the top flight.

"You...you were born here," Jeralt finally decided to reveal before entering what appeared to be an audience chamber. He then realized that Byleth was no longer at his side, and turned back around to gaze at his daughter.

_'I was born here…'_ Byleth repeated in her mind as her brain soaked in this momentous piece of information. This place had once been her home, yet Byleth had no memories of the monastery.

Her father was now standing in front of her, with an apologetic look. "I'll tell you more in due time, I promise." He stated.

"Jeralt," a musically serene voice called to him from the audience chamber ahead. The two proceeded towards the woman they had seen earlier. Upon seeing her up close, Byleth couldn't shake off a sense of familiarity about her. She smiled warmly as the pair approached.

"Lady Rhea," Jeralt replied with a solemn bow. Taking the cue from her father, Byleth bowed alongside him.

"It has been a long time, Jeralt, and Byleth," Rhea stated as her gaze shift from the warrior and onto the young woman. "My, how you've grown," the woman added with a soft smile. "And what a warrior you've become, news of your valiant efforts have already reached me." Rhea placed her gentle hand upon her heart and gave an acknowledging nod of thanks as she spoke, "You have the thanks of the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, for keeping our three students safe,"

A man with dark green hair and eyes exited a side chamber and joined them. His stately robe was of the same color arrangement as Rhea's. And again, Byleth felt an odd feeling of familiarity about him, even though she was sure she had never met him in her life.

"Ah Lady Rhea, I see you are already talking to the prospective professor," The man began in a confident well modulated voice. "My name is Seteth, I am the advisor to the Archbishop. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. As our new professor we shall be collaborating on many occasions," Seteth extended his hand to Jeralt, who looked taken aback at this news.

"Seteth, it is actually the young lady that I would like to invite to consider the position of professorship at the Officer's Academy," Rhea corrected, causing Seteth's hand to go limp at his side.

"Her? Lady Rhea, I would have thought that a jest, but I know you rarely joke. You can't be serious." Seteth now had the same surprised expression that hung upon Jeralt's face.

"I am sure this is the will of the goddess that this meeting has chanced. I sense a great promise within this young lady before us. The position of Professor will not only unlock more of her talents, but allow her to become an invaluable asset to our Academy." Rhea then paused, "Of course, that all depends on if Byleth chooses to accept my proposition."

Now all eyes were upon the young woman. Never had Byleth felt such dread at answering a question. Usually she was quick, brief, and blunt. Indeed her skill at brevity had become somewhat well known. But what was being asked of her now was beyond anything Byleth was prepared for.

Rhea must have felt Byleth's apprehension as she gently added, "Here, you must be weary from your travel and the battle earlier today. Please take some time to rest. Cyrill will show you to a guest room where you may rest. Then at your leisure, peruse the grounds and meet with the students. Afterwards, let me know of your decision. In the meantime I must speak with your father."

An eager child with olive skin and dark hair was suddenly at Byleth's side. He wore a shabbier set of mute brown clothes that the young woman had noticed on quite a few individuals tending to the grounds. "If you'll follow me ma'am." He beckoned formally.

Byleth exchanged a questioning look towards Jeralt. Maybe it spoke to the depth of their bond as there were many times she needn't even utter a word to discuss a matter at full length with her father. This time Jeralt gave her a nod, then a knowing look that said,_ 'Just be careful.'_

The young woman bowed to Rhea and Seteth before silently striding after the child."Wow, Rhea must have taken a shining to you to suddenly offer you a spot as a professor," Cyrill started as he led Byleth back down the stone steps.

"I suppose so," Byleth answered. She had no idea why Rhea, or anyone in that case, would offer her such a position. Then again...she had been born here. Was it something planned long ago at the time of her birth? Trying to not overwhelm herself with the puzzling matter, Byleth turned to Cyrill as they reached the first floor. "What do you here?"

"All sorts of stuff, practically making sure this place stays at its best for Lady Rhea!" Cyrill replied. His admiration for the archbishop was practically palpable. "Well, here is the guest room," Cyrill showed off a respectably sized bedroom with a comfortable bed, empty book shelf, desk, and a calendar that hung on the wall, which appeared to highlight the schedule for each day at the Officer's Academy. "I hope you rest well, I've got chores to get back to so, bye!"

Once Byleth bade farewell to Cyril and closed the door, she threw herself onto the inviting bed with a weary sigh. "And what do you think you are doing!" Chided Sothis's voice from nowhere.

Byleth jumped up to stare at the empty room, and was utterly confused that Sothis was not in sight, and why she could hear the little girl when she was not dreaming?

"I am within you! And I am not a little girl! I already told you I am Sothis, The Beginning… Anyways, you have a job to do, no lazying about!" Sothis stated.

_'But I'm tired!'_ Byleth thought in protest as she fell back onto the bed and tightly shut her eyelids.

"And night time is for sleeping, but the day is for living! Now come, I wish to see more Garreg Mach Monastery! And since I have no body of my own, you must do so for me," Sothis's commanding voice practically vibrated her skull.

Byleth sighed, but acquiesced. It was a good thing Byleth was rather stoic for if she was more expressive with Sothis chatting away in her head, people would think she was crazy!

While Byleth conversed with Sothis, news of her presence began to spread like wildfire. A mysterious young woman touring the grounds may be a prospective professor. Dimitri couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Yes, Byleth was a remarkable tactician and swordswoman. Dimitri had no doubts about it after seeing her prowess upon the battlefield, but to put the Ashen Demon in charge of shaping the minds and hearts of the students at the Officers Academy!? The prince decided to take matters into his own hands. He would follow Byleth and decide if she was truly worthy of such a position.

And so the prince began his spying, though he would never call it spying per say as it sounded too unsavory. Instead, Dimitiri began his 'surreptitious evaluation of Byleth, the prospective professor'. _'Yes...that was much better,'_ he mused as he tracked her down to the greenhouse where he peered through the window pane to see her chatting with the garden keeper who seemed to be explaining how they go about gardening in the monastery.

He then watched Byleth reach down behind a pot and hold up a few assorted seeds in her palm. The young woman stuffed the seeds into a small pouch dangling from her belt. _'Hmmmm,'_ Dimitri mused to himself before quickly ducking down as she passed by.

From the green house Byleth went over to the pond and tested out the various finishing poles as the fishkeeper explained the process to her. Dimitri hid behind a few stacked barrels, adorned with lounging cats, before following her up the steps and into the dining hall.

As the delicious scents of various savory and sweet foods met the princes's nose, he spotted Byleth talking to Raphael. Sneaking behind one of the pillars, he watched as the burly fair haired young man shared a sweet bun with the young woman, all the while eagerly discussing the importance of good food and working out.

From the dining hall Byleth continued to the classrooms. Her first stop was with the Black Eagles. Edelgard seemed quite eager to talk to the young woman. Hubert, a pale skinned young man with short tousled raven hair, hovered about the two looking like a displeased bat.

Byleth then entered the Blue Lions classroom, where she was approached by two young ladies. The first was Annette, who was bubbling with excitement at the sight of Byleth. Annette was a petite lass with soft cantaloupe colored hair tied into two looped pony tails that hung just below her ears. She swept her straight cut bangs from her steel blue eyes as she greeted Byleth.

The second Blue Lion student was Mercedes, a calm soft spoken young woman with long creme colored flowing hair loosely tied across her left shoulder. Her smile reached soft cornflower blue eyes as she spoke to Byleth in turn.

Then Ingrid, another Blue Lion student joined the conversation. She had long straw blonde hair that was loosely braided down her back. Ingrid had emerald green eyes that were framed by straight bangs as well as cascading side bangs. She was soon joined by Sylvain, a male Blue Lions student with vibrant tomato colored hair that was short and tousled for he had a habit of raking his fingers through it. Sylvain's warm cider brown eyes held a mischievous glint at the sight of the young woman.

Ashe had held back, unsure at first, but now joined the group as well. He was a lanky pale skinned lad with short smokey grey hair and crisp earnest lime green eyes. He immediately warmed up to Byleth once they began to converse.

And then there was Dedue. The towering dark skinned muscular student, who hung silently back away from the clamor, but his keen teal eyes watched the group with interest. Dedue had snow white brows and hair that was pulled back into a very short ponytail at the nape of his neck. A golden ornamental earring of the Duscar culture hung off his left earlobe.

Dimitri felt a sudden swell of pride as the Blue Lions class avidly chatted with Byleth. Of course his house would be the best…_'No, I must stay impartial upon this matter!'_ Dimitri chided himself as he watched Byleth continue on into the Golden Deer classroom. Claude greeted her warmly and introduced each of his classmates to her. At the sight of this, Dimitri slightly felt that he was not performing his house leader duties, but then reasoned to himself that this evaluation of Byleth was more critical.

Nearly lost in thought, Dimitri almost lost sight of the young woman, before spotting her wander into the fighting arena. There she greeted Felix, the last of Blue Lions students who had an obsession with swordsmanship. The lean student had messily pinned up his shining dark midnight blue hair into a bun, though strays of hair managed to escape and fall into his sharp tiger orange eyes. Dimitri was very curious as to how this conversation would go. However, for once, Felix did not seem outright bored with a conversation. The young man was interested at the sight of her and the sword strapped to her side. In fact it was the most animated Dimitri had ever seen Felix. Byleth finally bowed and took her leave.

Dimitri followed her into the small secluded courtyard and hid behind the stone gateway. Byleth stood inside the courtyard, as if rooted to the ground and transfixed at a lush tree that towered over her. The prince could not fathom what about this tree held the young woman's attention, unless there was another cat stuck upon it again.

"You've been following me," Byleth finally spoke up making Dimitri's heart nearly leap out of his chest.

"Why?" the young woman asked, now looking towards the prince's hiding spot.

Calming his racing heart, Dimitri mustered together his nerves, and walked into the courtyard to face her. "I wanted to evaluate your candidacy for professorship," Dimitri replied honestly and directly as he came to a halt before her.

Byleth blinked at his words and then finally cocked her head to one side as she appraised the prince yet again, but as if she was looking at him with a new perspective. "The other two leaders are practically begging me to be there professor, and here you are, being critical and questioning me." She paused as her dark blue eyes fell to the cobblestone. Then her eyes snapped back up to look at him. "I have made my decision," she stated in a serious tone and her eyes were alight with fiery determination. She began to walk towards him, and in a second Dimitri was unsure of what to do. A brief frantic flight or fight response hijacked his mind before he resolved himself to stay absolutely still and see what was to come.

Byleth...reached out her hand towards him. "I will teach the Blue Lions all I know, but in return I hope to learn from you and your classmates." Her hand was outstretched for a handshake.

Dimitri soaked in Byleth's words before grasping her hand with equal determination. "Yes, we can learn from each other," he stated with a confirmatory nod.

Her hand was nice and warm, even through her leather glove, Dimitri could feel a calming warmth radiate into him. He continued to hold her hand...until realizing that he was still holding onto her hand! "I…" Dimitri felt absolutely flustered as he suddenly let go of her hand with a flurry of apologies. "I...was lost in thought, please forgive my action...Professor," he added with apologetic smile, hoping that addressing her by her new title would bring about a sense of respect in spite his untoward behavior.

Byleth simply shook her head, "I haven't made it official. Please take me to Archbishop Rhea so that I may make it so." Dimitri bowed, maybe a little too wholeheartedly before turning away and leading Byleth onwards.

The young woman didn't realize she was cradling her hand in the other. An...unfamiliar fleeting feeling had engulfed her back in the courtyard, and she could not make sense of it. Instead she pushed it out of her mind and focused on the task at hand as Sothis had instructed.

They turned the corner of the second floor of the main keep and Rhea could be seen waiting up ahead. Dimitri watched Byleth continue on, then he turned to return to the classroom. As he left, the prince had a thought, for someone to have such warm gentle hands...their heart must not be so cold...right?

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_I hope you like the chapter! And thank you again for the reviews, it is a pleasure to read your thoughts on the story and interact with you!_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Ninetendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	8. The Blue Lions

**Chapter Eight: The Blue Lions**

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I am feeling the love here; you guys are awesome! I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and how I make Dimitri suffer...muahaha!**_

_ TamaeKurogane: This story can use a few more occasions where Dimitri holds Byleth's hand(s) right! ;D_

_lychee-ran: Lols, stalker Dimitri. Hmm, for now it's a yes to following the major plot lines as I don't want to deviate too far. But I think I still might change things up with the Flame Emperor, at least just a little. _

_ Steelrain66: It's that good 'ole Fire Emblem magic right? Though I too wish we got more information on that. Maybe the future DLCs will have more explanations? I would love to see Byleth's mom for one!_

_ Sparks101: Thank you :) Yeah, I wanted to have a little bit of a different take with how Dimitri interacts with Byleth. Hopefully it will be interesting and a refreshing!_

_ Fantasy Fan 223: I loved those scenes where Dimitri hold Byleth's hands in the game. Oh and I think Byleth looks adorable in the officer uniform too! I hope they come out with some more cool DLC stuff soon! Yeah, Sothis really grew on me through the game, and then just to have silence except for that one time...I almost feel like I should do something about that, huh..._

* * *

_"Hey, did you hear?"_ whispered a female Academy student in the bustling hall. _"Someone saw Prince Dimitri and that mysterious young woman walk out of the courtyard together."_ More ears twitched at the juicy news and turned towards the hushed gossiper. _"Apparently they were in there for quite some time,"_ the voice whispered scandalously.

White hair could be seen ducking around the stone corner, but not fast enough to have not heard that bit of whispered gossip. Edelgard frowned slightly at the news that reached her ears. But surely it was just that, _rumors…_

Unbeknownst to the Black Eagles leader, Byleth was just overhead meeting with Rhea about her decision.

Rhea gently titled her crowned head to one side as she appraised the young woman before her. "Your eyes are alight with decisiveness. So, what is it that you have decided so ardently to have awaken such a fire within?"

"I accept your offer," Byleth stated calmly. "And, I will teach the Blue Lions House." The young woman ended with a confirmatory nod.

"Interesting," Rhea whispered, more to herself before replying in her usual tone. "Then, may I introduce you to your new colleagues, Professor Manuela Casagranda and Professor Hanneman von Essar. They will be teaching the Black Eagles and Golden Deer, respectively." Rhea bowed herself out, leaving Byleth with the other two professors.

"It's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance Byleth," Hanneman greeted in a polite nobleman-like manner. He was an older gentleman with greying well kept short hair and equally trimmed mustache. His right eye monocle bespoke of a respectable scholar. "In addition to being a professor at this esteemed institution, I am also a Crest scholar. I do wonder if you bear a Crest of your own." Hanneman stroked his beard as his light blue eyes gleamed with intrigue at the mystery before him.

"Hanneman, I believe it is my turn to talk to our new colleague," Manuela interjected with a step forward. The confident woman had a voluptuous figure and light brown hair that was swept back into a voluminous bob. Her striking eyes were highlighted by orange eye shadow and her lips were splashed with an orange gloss. A delicate mole under her left eye heightened her beauty.

"As for me, in addition to being a professor, I am also a physician, a songstress, and...available. It's nice to meet you." Manuela stated in a lively musical voice that lingered upon certain notes.

"A songstress?" Byleth asked with interest. She had never met a songstress in person before.

"Why yes," Manuela remarked with joy. "Before I came here I belonged to the renowned Mittelfrank Opera Company. Perhaps you've heard of me? I was the company's most beautiful, peerless…" But Hanneman interrupted her loquacious speech by clearing his throat, loudly. "Ah, yes, well before you begin teaching you must have a health check. Please follow me into the infirmary." The lady beckoned as she began to walk away.

Hanneman bowed as Byleth followed Manuela down the hall and into a large room with multiple beds. "Now I am sure you are the very essence of health and fitness, but I still need to check a few things for documentation sake." The lady chatted as she indicated for the young woman to have a seat. Byleth sat down on the closest bed and allowed to have her ears, mouth, and eyes examined. Next Manuela retrieved a stethoscope from her drawer and placed the diaphragm upon Byleth's chest. "Hmmmm," she hummed as she placed the diaphragm on different places about the young woman's chest.

Manuela paused and straightened up with a confused expression. "Well, I guess this contraption is just broken since I can't hear a thing," Manuela remarked as she carelessly tossed the stethoscope out of sight and planted her own ear right on Byleth's chest for a good listen.

Just then Hanneman walked in carrying a pile of papers when he paused at the sight before him. "Manuela what in Fódlan are you doing?" He asked with a surprised expression, and nearly lost his monocle.

"I'm listening to her heart, isn't it obvious?" Manuela answered with a frown as she straightened up.

"Don't you have a stethoscope?" Hanneman asked.

"Well, apparently it's broken," Manuela waved her hand at the forlorn stethoscope on the floor.

"Well maybe if you didn't toss delicate medical equipment around it would still work," Hanneman rebuked in exasperation.

Byleth quickly slipped out of the infirmary. Upon realizing her absence, Manuela quietly stated to her colleague, "Hanneman, I don't...I don't think she has a heartbeat."

Hanneman blinked at this astounding and utterly wild claim. "Really Manuela, sometimes you can by overly dramatic," Hanneman sighed with a little sad shake of his head. "Yes, she is a little...stoic...but to state she has no heartbeat is a little over the teacup's edge even for you."

"I'm reporting facts that scholars like yourself just love!" Munuela snapped back, her hands upon her hips now.

"Well if she didn't have a heartbeat then wouldn't she be dead?" Hanneman pointed out as he rubbed his forehead.

"Obviously! Really Hanneman!" Manuela huffed with a flick of her hand.

"Oh come now Manuela," Hanneman sniffed.

Byleth could still hear their quarrel down the hallway when Jeralt stuck his head out of a side room. The young woman was utterly relieved to see him, and quickly ducked into the room.

"Go ahead and close the door, at least we'll get some reprieve from Manuela's and Hanneman's bickering," Jeralt stated as he shook his head. Then he realized that his daughter was checking out the room. "This is my old room," Jeralt informed her with a small smile as Byleth walked about. A full silver armor set hung upon an wooden display stand. There was a thin layer of dust lingering upon the gleaming armor. Upon seeing his daughter admire the set, Jeralt remarked, "I've been asked to rejoin the Knights of Serios, and I have accepted the offer." He paused a moment before adding the part he worried his daughter would not take well. "This means I may have to leave you from time to time to go on missions."

Byleth suddenly looked up to stare at her father. She realized that it would be the first time she would not be with him. Even as a babe, her father was always near if she needed him. The young woman was torn at this news. On one hand, she would have independence and be a professor, on the other hand, she would no longer be fighting at her father's side.

"Hey now," Jeralt pulled his daughter out of her deep thoughts. "Teach those brats well. Remember how I taught you?"

"You threw fish at me," Byleth recalled one memory. Jeralt had her stand at the shoreline and tossed fish he caught on the boat. But at the time the fish were large and wriggled for their lives.

"Ah, well, maybe don't go throwing flopping fish at the noble brats," Jeralt remarked as he stroked his beard.

"You also sent me into a bear cave with just a spear," Byleth added. She reminisced about how she had made her own spear and then her father sent her into a nearby cave to _'kill the sleeping bear'_. What she didn't know was that the cave was empty and Jeralt was just testing his daughter's bravery.

"Uh, skip that one too," Jeralt added, now trying to remember himself how he trained her.

"You had me learn horseback riding blindfolded," Byleth recollected.

"You know, on second thought, forget how I taught you and find your own style." Jeralt finally decided as he rubbed the back of his neck. If Byleth tried any of his unorthodox training plans both of them would get kicked out of Fódlan for sure.

"Here come with me," Jeralt prompted as he opened the door into a now quiet hallway. The two made their way into a large room lined with bookshelves filled tightly with volumes upon volumes of books. And if that wasn't enough for those hungry for knowledge, an additional second story wrapped around the room. Long wooden tables with comfortably cushioned chairs were set about for studious individuals to read with the aid of lit candles, though extra light currently streamed through large stained glass windows above. The most amazing piece in the entire library was a giant bronze globe near the end; it displayed the known continents and territories in great detail and craftsmanship.

"You know, I met your mother here," Jeralt remarked as he showed his daughter around the library. "She spent alot of time in the library reading about Fódlan's history. As a budding knight I didn't have much care for books, but when I saw your mom in here, I suddenly thought to myself that the library was the place to be. Of course, your mom saw right through me, heh…" Jeralt chuckled at the memory. Byleth felt warmth blossom inside her as she heard more about her mother and saw how much her father cherished those memories.

"Oi! Jeralt! I've got a few battle tactic questions for you!" Came Alois's booming voice from down the hall.

"Run, while you still can" Jeralt whispered urgently.

Byleth had stepped back into the shadows of a nearby pillar and just in time too. "Ah there you are, in the good 'ole library huh, some habits never change!" Alois remarked with a hearty chuckle.

From the shadows, the young woman stealthily outmaneuvered Alois's excited entrance._ 'Good girl,'_ Jeralt's glance said before Byleth slipped out of the library and quickly down the hall.

But Byleth had miscalculated the vastness of Garreg Mach. The monastery was like an enormous stone labyrinth, and the young woman found herself in a dead end...again. If Byleth had to pick a flaw, it was that she was directionally challenged. This task of traversing Garreg Mach will prove...challenging.

"There you are," Came the soft yet confident voice of Edelgard. Byleth turned to see the Black Eagles leader smile at her then gesture, "Here, follow me." As Edelgard led Byleth out of the main keep, she spoke up, "May I asked you something, and have your honest answer."

"Always," Byleth responded. Curious as to why Edelgard even had to frame her question in such a way. Byleth never lied. It was as if she was incapable of doing so. Maybe another flaw of hers.

"Why him?" Edelgard asked, looking Byleth directly in the eyes. As if this connection would yield the complete truth.

"He questioned my authority and eligibility as a professor, we need leaders like that," Byleth replied without hesitation.

"But, do you not see what lies behind those eyes. Do you not see the darkness?" Edelgard continued as her expression became stern.

"Everyone has a light and dark," Byleth replied, remembering that her father told her something similar upon her first battle...her first kill. "Myself included, and you," Byleth added causing Edelgard to quickly look away, though she was clearly ruminating over the professor's words as they continued to walk.

Byleth realized that Edelgard had lead her right to the Blue Lions classroom. "He is lucky to have you, as I professor I mean," Edelgard remarked as they came to a halt near the classroom. Once again she looked straight at Byleth as she stated, "I hope he doesn't waste your talent. I...I hope he doesn't let you down." With a graceful bow, Edelgard turned upon her heels and retreated into the Black Eagles classroom nearby.

Byleth silently watched Edelgard go, before realizing that there were several faces pressed up against the window of the Blue Lions classroom. Upon being spotted, the students ran out to meet her.

"Ohhhh! Is it true?" Annette cried out with bubbling excitement.

"Do please tell us, Dimitri wouldn't utter a word," Mercedes's dulcet voice stated causing everyone to peer over at the Blue Lions leader.

Dimitri had his arms crossed and was watching the excited group until the glaces turned towards his direction. "Well, I believed it would be better for the news to come from our Professor's own mou..." Gasps filled the air as Dimitri realized what he had let slip.

"OHHH I knew it!" Annette gushed as she jumped up and down at the news.

"Welcome aboard Professor," Ingrid remarked with a confident nod.

"I am every so happy you chose us," Mercedes added delightfully.

"We won't let you down," Ashe added as he fist pumped the air.

"I hope you realize what you signed up for," Felix remarked smugly.

"With a young beautiful woman such as yourself teaching, how will I be able to focus on the lecture?" Sylvain teased, then winced in pain as Ingrid pulled his ear.

And finally Dedue just nodded his head.

Byleth made her way to the front of the classroom to inspect the desk when an eerie silence filled the room. The young woman turned slowly around, only to see that the students had all taken their seats. Now eight pairs of eyes were transfixed upon her; books open, and quills at the ready, hovering over fresh new parchment.

"..." Byleth.

"..." The students.

The Professor had not planned on teaching right at this moment, she had nothing prepared! Then she recalled something Jeralt did to initiate new members of his mercenary company. Maybe this time without the walking over hot coals part…

"Follow," Byleth instructed as she briskly walked right out of the classroom. There was a pause, then hasty noises of wooden chairs scraping the stone ground as the students quickly pursued their Professor. They exchanged quizzical gazes between each other as they silently followed. From afar, Byleth looked like a mother duck with a trail of ducklings in line behind her as they headed towards the training ground. Once inside the young woman spoke, "I want to see where each of you stand." The young woman waved her arm towards the rack of assorted training gear. "Grab your preferred weapon," Byleth instructed.

She watched intently as Dedue reached for a training axe, Dimitri grabbed a training lance, and Felix obviously went for the training sword. Ashe tested a training bow, while Mercedes grabbed a worn magical wand. Byleth noticed Anette's hand strayed towards a training axe, but she then paused and grabbed a worn magical wand instead.

"Alright, you will now fight amongst each other. Here are the teams." Byleth based her selection from whom the classmates each gravitated towards. Annette, Ashe, Mercedes; Ingrid and Sylvain; and finally Dedue and Felix, against Dimitri.

Felix paused at this, "You think that is wise?" He asked with an brow inquisitively raised.

"I can handle it," Dimitri remarked confidently as he twirled his training lance. Plus Byleth already knew how capable he was, and the prince wasn't going to let either Dedue or Felix make him look bad.

"Don't make it easy for him," Byleth added before walking away to watch the other teams.

"Hmph," Felix huffed as he took his stance with the hilt of the sword gripped between both hands.

"But, I am to protect his highness, not cause him harm," Dedue remarked on the internal conflict he felt at this match up.

"Think of it this way Dedue, in challenging me to fight better, you are ensuring that we will fight well together out on the real battlefield," the prince explained.

"Fair enough," Dedue conceded with a nod and slid into a prepared fighting stance of his own.

Meanwhile, the professor walked about the perimeter of the training area noting that Sylvain was far more interested in teasing Ingrid then testing his skill at the lance against her. Annette, Ashe, and Mercedes took turns aiming magic and arrows at targets. Byleth noted that they had calculated appropriate range and had good aim, but not enough 'umph' to do real damage. They also took too long in preparing their magic and arrows.

Dimitri thought he was doing a pretty solid job. He was even managing to defend himself against Dedue's powerful blows and Felix's dizzying flurry of swipes. The duo were definitely taking Byleth's words to heart and not going easy on the prince for he was now working up a sweat as he flexed his biceps taut to thwart Dedue's axe. From the corner of his icy blue eyes he saw Felix rush towards him with sword raised. Dimitri whipped around, blocking Felix's attack with a well timed parry by his lance. However, Felix must have anticipated this, for the young man swept his arms upwards to lash out a counter strike. Luckily, the prince was two steps ahead for he leapt effortlessly away, whipping back his head as beads of sweat were tossed into the air.

The prince wondered if Byleth was watching. It was quite a display he had to admit and Dimitri chanced a glance in the young woman's direction. But she seemed busy telling Sylvain to practice properly from the look of things. Dimitri felt an unusual twinge of disappointment that Byleth had not been watching. Though, as to why this affected him so, the prince could not fathom.

_'WHACK!'_

Dimitri nearly went sailing over the ground as there was a collective gasp. Darkness had engulfed the prince until his eyes flitted open to see a blurred Byleth kneeling at his side and peering down upon him. Her face was still, but her eyes were full of concern as she searched his face. Her dark blue eyes softened with relief as he blinked a couple more of times and focused his gaze up at her.

"How many fingers?" Byleth asked as she held up two fingers before him.

"Two," Dimitri grimaced, not because he was in pain, but due to feeling utterly embarrassed at his predicament. In fact, you probably could have fried an egg upon his forehead.

Byleth rose back to her feet. "You're fine," she announced. "Back to practice," she instructed to the rest of the students, who resumed their fighting.

Dimitri grumbled to himself as he pushed himself up to a sitting position before seeing a familiar hand reach out to him. "Tha-thank you Professor," he acknowledged as she helped pull him up, and this time he was mindful not to hold onto her warm hand for too long.

"Don't get distracted," Byleth whispered before stepping away, leaving Dimitri to realize...she had been watching him! Dimitri smiled, then became aware of how his uniform had become uncomfortably warm. No doubt it was all due to the warmer climate around Garreg Mach, surely that was it. Dimitri would have not felt this warmth had he been training in the cooler climate of Faerghus. The prince retrieved his lance and rejoined his group. Felix looked utterly smug, while Dedue looked as if he was contemplating throwing himself into the fish pond for his action.

Byleth felt that this exercise was a success. By just watching the way the students interacted with each other yielded invaluable information for her. All of this gave the professor a better idea of where to begin in the classroom. Unfortunately...it was at rock bottom. She signaled for the class to stop, and the students collected around her. "You are all beginners," Byleth bluntly stated.

"Hmph," Felix huffed, "Well, I think that I am…" "A beginner," Byleth finished for him.

"You need practice, learn the art of combat, and above all achieve unity," Byleth continued as her eyes appraised each student. "Without unity battles cannot be won and monsters cannot be killed."

"Wait, you've battled monsters!" Sylvain interrupted with a shocked look. "I thought that was just a joke. A scary tale to tell naughty children, or something."

"Yes, they are real and difficult to bring down. But," And now Byleth remembered how her father would rouse up his mercenary band. "If we practice with dedication, have tactics at the ready, and fight as one, then the Blue Lions will be victorious, always."

Silence met Byleth's ears and she worried that the speech was not good enough, until the clapping began. First it was Dimitri, and the rest quickly followed. Byleth observed their moved and earnest expressions and was relieved. "I will do my best as your professor," she finished with a bow.

The students put away their weapons as the monastery bell tolled loudly, ringing that the day had come to an end. Byleth waved her students goodbye as they dispersed, chatting eagerly amongst themselves. The young woman then headed towards the guest room to find a brown paper wrapped package and note waiting for her on the bed. The letter read, _'This bedroom will now be yours, Professor Byleth. Please see the enclosed requisition list to request any additional items you require. A monthly stipend will soon follow. The package is a personal present from our esteemed Archbishop, Lady Rhea. Best regards, Seteth.'_

Byleth eagerly ripped open the package to find a unique Academy uniform similar to what the students wore, but in the colors of silver and black rather than the gold and black arrangement for the students. The set came with matching black ankle high boots, white calf high socks, and a soft pink hair band. The young woman eagerly changed out of the mercenary garments and armor. She slipped into the light breathable fabric of the collared long sleeved blouse and black mid-thigh skirt. Byleth admired herself in the mirror, hanging over the desk, as she draped the black coat over her shoulders. The uniform was well fitted and looked quite nice upon her, though her hair was a bit disheveled. Byleth reached for the requisition list and wrote with a nearby owl feathered quill, _1 Hairbrush_. Her stomach gave a loud ravenous growl, indicating to the young woman that it was dinner time.

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_So, the moral of this story for Dimitri is 'don't get distracted!' Yep, we'll see if he can manage that with Byleth around!_

_Another round of thank yous to those who wrote reviews! You guys rock!_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Nintendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	9. The Tea Party

**Chapter Nine: The Tea Party**

_**Author's notes: A shorter chapter this time due to an upcoming exam. But I hope the 'sweet' quality of this chapter makes up for it. ***__Author's eyebrows wiggle with delight__*****_

_**Review responses:**_

_ Steelrain66: I am definitely thinking about it, but not sure who and how many students as I don't want to inundate myself with too many characters. Any particular student(s) you would like to see recruited into BL? Can't make any promises though_...

_ TamaeKurogane: I'm happy to hear liked Felix's little pride deflation. Now, I present you with more Sensei notice meee, Dimitriii! I hope you enjoy it!_

_ Sparks101: Thank you! Yeah, I loved that training cutscene when the game was being introduced. So happy the game turned out just as awesome! o3o_

_ Guest: Thank you! Yeah, those pesky grammatical errors. I swear everytime I reread the chapter with fresh eyes I find something new to edit. But I guess practice makes perfect. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

_ Einklley: Lols, 'For the love of Sothis' - Love that! Going to use it at some point for sure! Thank you for your review, you warm my shriveled cold heart, please continue to enjoy this story!_

_ Fantasy Fan 223: I listen to my reviewers' desires. Can't promise everything, but I try to do my best! Yep, I plan to include all of the support conversations and side quests for at least the Blue Lions characters. I am happy that you enjoyed the past chapter, especially Byleth's slowly discovering her feminine side. Speaking of which...may you enjoy the effects of Byleth's outfit...muahaha!_

_The Apocryphal One: I am very happy to hear that! This has been very enjoyable to write, especially as I get to mess with poor 'ole Dimitri! I hope to explore Edelgard's character too as we go along and give her a bigger presence just like Jeralt's. Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this sweet chapter!_

* * *

Dimitri had to coax Dedue a great deal that all was forgiven. "Really Dedue, you did exactly what I told you so please don't feel guilty. If anything I have learned greatly from our spar," The prince added as the pair entered the bustling dining hall. Picking up a bowl of the prepared dinner dish, the two found empty adjacent spots to sit in the sea of eating and chattering students, staff, and visitors. Today's dinner was Saghert and Cream; one of Dimitri's beloved childhood dishes. While he couldn't truly taste it, the texture and smell of the sweet noa fruit cream and slightly tart currents took the prince back to eating at the great dining table at home with his father, stepmother, and uncle Rufus, who regaled them all with grand tales Faerghus's most notable knights, while a nearby fireplace crackled with warmth. Dimitri sighed nostalgically between spoonfuls.

"There is the professor," Dedue remarked as he looked past the prince. Dimitri turned to look over his right shoulder, and nearly choked on his food.

Byleth had just entered the dining hall and tucked a few strands of dark blue hair behind her right ear. _'What was she wearing?'_ The prince thought as the young woman walked right passed them with her gaze set upon the assortment of delectable dishes set out on the main service table. As her cape flapped about, Dimitri caught a glimpse of her flowing skirt and shapely legs. The prince didn't even realize he was now leaning a tad off his seat for a better look.

"Highness, are you unwell?" Dedue inquired with concern at Dimitri's sudden flushed cheeks, odd facial expressions, and near fall off his seat. Did the prince have a sudden feverish illness? Was the food upsetting his insides? "Has this food made you sick? I will ensure that the cooks never make it again."

Dedue's questioning snapped the prince out of a trance. "Huh, oh I...no, I am fine Dedue," Dimitri answered distractedly. He then saw that Byleth was searching for an empty spot and waved his hand up trying to catch her searching gaze. Much to his delight, she saw him waving and began walking right over. The prince quickly scooched to his left to make room for the young woman as she plopped down with her own portion of saghert and cream.

"You look different," Dedue remarked as the professor sat down.

"You look nice," Dimitri quickly added with a smile.

Byleth peered at them with her daydreamer gaze before saying, "Thank you." Pleased at the responses, she tucked another strand of unruly hair behind her ear before dipping her spoon into the creamy dessert.

"Professor, do you enjoy saghert and cream as well?" Dimitri inquired with interest.

Byleth shrugged her shoulders, "This is my first time having it."

"Then I hope you will enjoy it immensely for it is a childhood favorite of mine." Dimitri then gestured to Dedue as the prince added, "And see that look upon Dedue's face, that means he thinks the food is pretty tasty."

"The food nearly killed his highness, please proceed with caution professor," Dedue warned in a concerned voice.

Dimitri had to resist slapping his forehead with his palm. Instead he continued to smile innocently...as he cringed internally.

Byleth stared at Dedue, then at Dimitri, and finally at the potentially deadly dessert. Cautiously, she scooped a spoonful into her mouth, chewed, gulped it down, and paused thoughtfully as her two companions waited with bated breath. "It's delicious," Byleth sighed before gulping down more spoonfuls of the delectable dish.

"Whew," Dimitri sighed with relief. He then realized that by studying Byleth carefully, he was able to pick out subtle details that hinted at her mood; like the way she closed her eyes gently between bites to savor the flavors.

As the prince observed Byleth, Dedue was watching him. The Duscar youth had known Dimitri for over four years now and never had he seen this expression on the prince's face before. Dedue had an inkling of what was happening, but would wait until his suspicion was confirmed.

The trio continued to eat in a comfortable silence until an owl swooped overhead and dropped a rolled up letter into Byleth's nearly empty dish. With one hand, the young woman unrolled the letter and read, _"A mock battle between the three houses will commence soon to gauge the progress of the students, as well as ascertain your own abilities. Please do not disappoint Lady Rhea. Best regards, Seteth." _Byleth nearly snapped her spoon in two.

"Is everything alright?" Dimitri inquired with concern. "You seem a bit pale." Byleth handed the letter to the prince as she continued to eat, though absentmindedly now as she missed her mouth a couple of times.

"I see," Dimitri murmured. For such an event to happen so soon, especially after calling the entire class beginners. "Well, we have our work cut out for us. You won't find a more earnest and hard working class, professor. We will win." The prince added in a confident tone, but Byleth looked more daydreamy than ever. He doubted that the professor even heard his words.

In her own mind Byleth recalled that today was Friday the 25th of the Great Moon Tree, she would have the weekend to hatch an effective training plan. "Excuse me," Byleth murmured as she stood up and gave the pair a cordial nod before returning her dirty bowl to the return station.

Dimitri watched her go. Just when he was on the cusp of reading her, he found himself back at square one. Now his main concern was that she was having second thoughts over the class she had chosen. The prince would spread the news to his classmates that they would have to work twice as hard.

Byleth let the cool night air soothe her as she stepped out of the bustling dining hall. "Wow, what a day," chimed Sothis's voice inside Byleth's head as the young woman entered her bedroom. "And I can feel that you are quite exhausted as well," Sothis added as Byleth wriggled out of her new uniform and slipped into a crisp white linen, long sleeved sleepwear provided by the academy. The young woman then sighed heavily as she plopped onto the bed. "Don't worry, we'll come up with something tomorrow," Sothis said soothingly before she gave a great yawn. "You'll see, it will alllll come together," Sothis's added sleepily, and her voice made Byleth's eyelids heavy. Soon the young woman slipped into a deep and restful sleep.

However, it seemed all too soon that the rays of the warm early morning sun filtered in through the window of Byleth's bedroom. The young woman rolled onto her face in order to block out its insistence to wake her up. Then a scratching sound came at her wooden door, followed by a series of urgent hoots. Byleth sleepily stumbled out of the bed to open the door a crack to peer down at a great horned owl, with snow white plumage peppered with dark spots. He hooted happily up at her as he puffed his feathers proudly at his successful deliver. As he took off, a small note was left behind. The professor was relieved to see that this was not another one of Seteth's perfectly rolled parchments. Instead, it was a piece of torn paper that appeared to have a bit of battle tactics scribbled on one side. Turning it over, the young woman instantly recognized the well printed handwriting of her father that read, "Meet me at the rose courtyard."

Quickly shutting the door, Byleth wriggled out of her sleep wear and decided to don on her mercenary outfit in case her father wanted to do their daily practice routine; though the rose courtyard was an odd place for sparring. The young woman exited her room, but paused at the doorstep, should she go left or right? Of course Byleth ended up taking the long way around to the rose courtyard. There nestled amongst the vibrant red, pink, and white roses was a little outside patio set with several white wrought iron chairs and tables, draped with ivory lace tablecloth. At the center sat her father, along with what appeared to be a full white porcelain tea set and a woven basket filled with assorted baked goods. It was quite a sight with Jeralt in his full armor set checking that his delicate teacup was perfectly at the center of its saucer. His expression was slightly dubious until he looked up and spotted his daughter.

"Ugh, tada!" Jeralt revealed with arms opened wide. As Byleth sat down he explained, "So, I was going through old boxes of stuff in my room when I happened upon this tea set. It belonged to your mother, and now it belongs to you." Jeralt smiled warmly at his daughter. Byleth could only stare with mouth slightly agape at this news. "Well, I know how much you wanted to have a tea party. I could see it on your face when we would go into town and pass by those little outdoor cafes. Now you have your very own. Your mom even has this three tiered one with matching gold embossed cups, take care of them alright," Jeralt added thoughtfully. He had nearly forgotten about his wife's love for tea and enjoyment of pleasant tea times with her friends. Just opening that box was like releasing a flood gate of memories. Jeralt had then realized why Byleth's eyes lingered upon those tea cafes in town.

"Alright, I had the chef prepare us some buttered croissants and pastries. And for tea," Jeralt explained as he poured his daughter some steaming tea into her cup, "Good 'ole chamomile. You can't go wrong with a cup of chamomile. Your mother was the great tea aficionado, as for me, I prefer the simple and soothing things in life." Jeralt then raised his tea cup and stated, "So, cheers to you on becoming a professor. I'm...I'm proud of you Byleth." Jeralt smiled warmly, but his smile fell the more he studied his daughter's face. "Hey now, why the long face?" Surely it wasn't due to the tea party. Maybe being presented with things that belonged to her mother was a bit overwhelming? _'Jeralt you oaf, just when you thought you understood your daughter.'_

But Byleth shook her head and silently handed him Seteth's rolled letter. Intrigued, Jeralt set his tea cup down to read the perfectly penned letter. "I see…" he murmured. "Well, you've got time and the Blue Lions class seem like a good bunch of kids," Jeralt remarked as he rubbed his chin while he mulled over this dilemma. He could see why this caused distress in Byleth. She had barely started and had no actual classroom teaching experience under her belt. Yet, those kids could easily absorb the material from books and lectures, what they truly lacked was real time experience and practice working cohesively. "Hey, I know. Why don't you borrow my mercenary battalion. They've been bored cooped up in the monastery anyway. Even better yet," Jeralt mused with a sudden idea, "let's try this plan out."

"The hot coal walk?" Byleth questioned.

"Uh, no, definitely not that one…" Jeralt quickly shook his head before he went on to explain his idea as Byleth munched away on a flaky and buttery croissant while sipping calming chamomile. "Alright, you got that?" He questioned his daughter. Byleth nodded fervently, the flames within her eyes had reignited. "Excellent, now let's clean up and move this and the other pieces to your room," Jeralt clapped his hands together as he stood up.

Byleth, now in high spirits, helped her father tidy up, completely unaware that someone had been listening in on their entire conversation...

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_Why of course I'm not giving away the super secret training plan just yet dear reader! But the eavesdropper knows... _

_Also, you may have caught on that I've gotten Byleth lost numerous times in game. Thank goodness for fast travel!_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Ninetendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	10. The Campfire

**Chapter Ten: The Campfire**

_**Author's notes: **__I hope you enjoy this side event!_

_**Review replies:**_

_ Dracus6: Those are great pairings, though I now feel sorry for Claude! _

_ eremika0000: Glad you ship it! xD More to come for sure!_

_ sylle: _Wait no longer for the chapter is here! I hope it is worth the wait :3

_ Sparks101: I am happy to hear that you enjoyed the father and daughter bonding time!_

_ The Apocryphal One: Of course I don't mind; I am honored to have inspired you! Once I get a longer breather from school I want to read your stories!_

_ Steelrain66: Thank you for your thoughts; it's good to know as I am replaying the game right now. I'll check those characters out and see if they fit with my plans. I definitely agree that the BL feel more like a family than an assortment of students and I want to develop that more. Though you have me intrigued about the hard-hitting church talk._

_ Fantasy Fan 223: I am so happy to hear that I'm not the only one who gets anxiety over tea time! Who knew such a thing could be so stressful! xD I am also glad you enjoyed the connection between Byleth and her mother over tea parties. It also felt so random to me. Though I didn't even think about Alice in Wonderland. I love that parallel now! Oh Claude, that sweet little troublemaker..._

* * *

By mid-morning there was a flurry of owls zooming across the monastery grounds. The owls swooped about as they dropped letters upon each of the Blue Lions students...and another thing upon not-so-lucky passerbys. Annette quickly unrolled the delivered parchment and read it aloud to Mercedes, "Surprise activity. Pack your satchel with overnight essentials, eat a hearty lunch, and meet me at the entrance gate of Garreg Mach at noon's bell toll. Signed, Professor Byleth. Ohhh," Annette gasped, "I wonder what it's going to be?" She exclaimed as she passed the letter over to her dear friend.

"Here, she recommends that we each pack a satchel with our sleepwear, bring a toothbrush and toothpaste...it appears will be spending the night somewhere else," Mercedes deduced. "Well our professor is full of surprises."

As the Blue Lions busied themselves with preparations, Byleth finished packing her own satchel. Just as she quickly exited her room, the young woman ran into Edelgard and Hubert. The princess's violet eyes were bright with energy as she appraised the professor. "I can sense you're eager to face the Black Eagles in battle, teacher," Edelgard began. "Well, enjoy the thrill of anticipation while it lasts. Soon you'll wish you had chosen to lead our house instead." And without waiting for Byleth to even respond, the princess walked off.

"Well," Hubert sighed, causing Byleth to look away from Edelgard and towards the raven haired student. "Look at what you've done, you've riled Lady Edelgard up. I hope you are happy with yourself." Hubert sneered as he sulked off after the Black Eagles leader. It would take some time to calm her back down so that they could resume their tactics discussion.

Meanwhile, Byleth stood rooted to the spot for she was quite baffled at what had just transpired as she had not even said a word! But the ringing sound of monastery's bell reminded Byleth of the task at hand. The young woman made her way to the enormous portcullis that was the front gate of Garret Mach monastery. The Blue Lions had already amassed at the spot and were eagerly awaiting her. Sylvain was the first to speak up as she drew near, "So professor, what this surprise activity?!"

"Camping," Byleth stated simply as she adjusted the straps of her well worn satchel.

Chatter broke out amongst the students. "Cam-ping?" Dimitri repeated for he was unfamiliar with the word.

"Oh I have heard of this!" Ingrid stated. "It's when you spend time in the wild, sleeping under the stars, hunting and gathering your own food."

"Like during the adventures of Loog and his band of knights as they traveled through Faerghus?" Ashe spoke up to meet Ingrid's nods of confirmation as he continued. "Instead of being a burden on the local inns, they would set up tents along the stream and regal stories over a campfire."

"Yes," Byleth responded, though she made a mental note to look up Loog as she had never heard about him before.

The group was then joined by ten of Jeralt's mercenaries. Rhea had given permission to this unusual activity once she was assured that Jeralt's battalion would act as escorts to keep the students safe outside Garreg Mach. The portcullis lifted to release the group into the world beyond the monastery. Eagerly, they walked down the large well worn dirt road until they came to a split. The left path led to the bustling town, while the dirt path on the right seemed to lead to a large clearing down below with a nearby forest. The trees in the forest were tall and created a canopy so thick that you couldn't see further into the forest due to the growing darkness. This forest was certainly ancient from the look large gnarled tree trunks.

"Wait, isn't that the Sealed forest?" Ashe remarked, then added with a note of anxiety. "We are aren't going in there are we?" Byleth shook her head, though was intrigued by the sudden concern. She would have to learn more about the forest upon their return.

The group followed the path as it veered away from the dense forest and passed under a large arch formed from the same dark rocks that built the mountain upon which Garreg Mach Monastery perched on. There were more scattered boulders of various sizes about a grassy plain and a winding river with a variety of large bushes, in addition to colorful blooming flowers growing along it. Five more of Jeralt's men awaited them here with two wagons and a few horses who busied themselves with grazing lazily as they swished their tails.

Upon their arrival, the waiting mercenary team uncovered this first wagon, revealing large rolls of cloth, several poles, and rope. There were empty woven baskets and several fishing poles. "Time to set up camp," Byleth announced as she dropped her satchel down. "We will need to get shelter set up, food collected, and cooked. Here are the new teams," Byleth announced. This time the young woman decided to experiment. She changed up yesterday's pairing and formed the following instead: "Ashe and Ingrid are on berry picking duty, while Felix and Sylvain are on fishing duty. Mercedes and Dimitri are in charge of cooking the food collected. Annette and Dedue will work with me and Jeralt's mercenary team to set up tents for shelter."

While most of the students eagerly spitted up, a couple of the students either eyed their new respective partners with apprehension or sighed with slight annoyance. Either way they all dispersed after acquiring their equipment, intent on completing the goal. Both Annette and Dedue stepped forward to receive a hammer from Byleth. "You two will help hammer in the stakes that will anchor the tents," the professor informed the two students.

Annette wasn't sure which part of this task she had the most misgivings about. The fact that she had the weakest pair of arms in the entire class, or that she was partnered up with the most sternest person she had ever met. Okay, well the second most sternest person since her father took first place.

Upon seeing the waves of various emotions play out on Annette's face, Byleth gently added, "If you want to handle an axe, you must become stronger."

The professor's words were enough to ignite the flame of dedication within Annette, "Of course, you're 100% correct professor!" She agreed with a determined look upon her innocent face as rolled up her sleeves. Annette leapt at the closet planted stake and began attacking with a feverish conviction.

Both Dedue and Byleth could not help but feel awed by Annette's continued positive energy and perseverance. However Dedue did add under his breath, "I would recommend that you maintain a safe distance away, Professor. In case she loses her grip." Byleth nodded at this, and carefully retreated as to not look as if she was clearly running away from the danger zone.

"Ugh!" Annette grumbled at the poorly driven stake, despite her multiple attempts.

"You need to push it deeper into the ground," Dedue instructed. "Smash it down, like so, HURGH!" Dedue grunted loudly as he drove the stake into the dirt with one clean hit of his own hammer.

"But…" Annette sighed with despair as she held the hammer up to heart.

"Smash it!" Dedue instructed firmly as he pointed at another readied stake.

"But, I…I'm too weak" Annette stuttered as she shook her head.

"Smash!" Dedue commanded.

"Ahhh!" Annette yelled as she brought down her hammer and plunged the stake into the ground with a _THUNK_!

This continued on for a while as Dedue diligently coached Annette, while the young woman eagerly pounced upon each stake with a battle cry. Afterwards they paused, wiping their foreheads, as they appraised their progress.

"Ugh, the tent is so floppy!" Annette lamented at the large tilted tent. "It's going to cave in on us when we sleep!"

"It is not perfect," Dedue commented honestly as he tested the poles, ropes, and tent fabric. "But I deem it is structurally sound…good job," Dedue added with a nod towards his partner.

"Oh, wow, thanks," Annette smiled, feeling suddenly shy at his compliment.

Byleth quietly peered around the nearby wagon. She felt quite proud at how the event unfolded. With a nod, more to herself, she resumed checking up on the other groups.

"This is sooooo boring!" Sylvain sighed as he bobbed his fishing pole up and down in the crystal clear river. There were nearly a dozen large juicy fish swimming about, seemingly going out of their way to ignore Sylvain's wiggling bait.

"You just need to be patient Sylvain," Felix frowned as he carefully maintained proper tension upon his fishing pole.

"Can't I just charm the fish into this net!" Sylvain stated as he waved the fishing net in his other hand. The sudden waving shadow alarmed the fish, causing them to scatter under rocks or nearby wetland vegetation.

"Ughhh," Felix groaned loudly, "We are going to starve thanks to you!" The young man snapped at his partner.

"Hang on, I have an idea," Sylvain suddenly remarked as he pulled out his fishing pole and disappeared somewhere behind Felix. The tiger eyed young man sighed in frustration, historically Sylvain's ideas never turned out well. Suddenly a javelin whizzed past Felix's left ear.

"What the!" Felix yelped as Sylvain dashed into the river with his trousers rolled up. The red haired youth picked up the javelin to reveal an impaled fish at the other end. Sylvain smiled happily over at his childhood friend.

"Where did you get that?" Felix asked with eyes wide in surprise at the javelin in Sylvain's hands.

"The wagon," Slyvain shrugged as he placed the fish in a nearby container for cooking.

"There are weapons in the other wagon?" Feliz remarked quizzically. _'What was the professor planning?'_

But Byleth wasn't going to reveal her plans just yet as she watched the pair from behind the nearby thicket of cattails. Team number two, success, now onto the berry picking team.

Ingrid and Ashe had each grabbed a woven basket and walked over to the bushes that bloomed along the riverbank. "Oh!" Ingrid exclaimed as she spotted a fruiting bush. "Look at those berries." the young woman had plucked one of the ripe bright fire-red berries off the branch and was about to taste it when Ashe lept into action.

"No Ingrid, those ones are poisonous!" He hurriedly rushed to Ingrid and slapped the berry right out of her hand causing the young woman to recoil in surprise. "Please forgive my rash action, but I feared my words would not have been enough." Ashe apologized. "Those berries are known as fireberries, and they make your insides feel like, well, like they are on fire." The young man explained before pointing towards the bush's special leaf pattern. "You can tell a fireberry bush apart from nutritional JuJu berries bush based on how fireberry leaves curl in upon themselves."

"Wow Ashe, thank you," Ingrid realized her heart had been pounding. "You're very knowledgeable about botany," the young woman said before adding, "I'm impressed."

"Oh, thank you," Ashe remarked as his pale cheeks slightly blushed at the compliment. "My adoptive father taught me how to recognize certain plants, as well as which ones are edible, best for medicines, or poisonous. Here, let's pick these dark purple berries, they are called Ester and if you try one you'll note their lemony zest."

Following his cue, Ingrid plucked a few small purple berries from the nearby bush and scooped them into her mouth. Her bright emerald green eyes widened in surprise for she was amazed at how such a small berry could be so juicy and packed with vibrant flavor. "These are so tasty!" Ingrid relished and she quickly helped Ashe scoop handfuls of berries into the basket.

From a nearby bush, a pair of dark blue eyes watched the two with great satisfaction at their progress. Giving a thumbs up to no one in particular, Byleth withdrew and returned back to the site of the great campfire. By now the mercenaries had helped chopped wood into nicely sized logs for the bonfire. Both Dimitri and Mercedes helped stoke the fire as they waited for ingredients to arrive. "Looks like we have some treats incoming," Mercedes remarked pleasantly as a mercenary delivered a basket of freshly caught fish, a second basket of various berries and herbs, and a third basket was from the wagon and contained freshly baked bread that was still warm to the touch. "This will be wonderful," Mercedes cheered as she clasped her hands together in merriment.

However Dimitri was completely silent. Internally he was having great misgivings as he stared down at the assortment of ingredients. The prince was a terrible cook due to his ageusia, the condition that rendered him unable to taste food. It had developed after the... event that took his family. While Dimitri could sense textures and temperature, he was completely oblivious to any dishes' taste. Thus he never learned how to cook for what was the point; and now the prince was going to spoil everyone's hard earned food and completely ruin this camping trip!

"Dimitri?" Mercedes beckoned softly at the prince. "Is everything okay? You look like you're about to be sick."

The young man sighed and turned to look at his partner's innocent face. "I'm a terrible cook, Mercedes," Dimitri stated as he hung his head low in defeat before they even began.

"Oh that's alright. Everyone starts at the beginning, Dimitri." Mercedes remarked thoughtfully. To be honest she had never seen the prince look so vulnerable and she decided to add, "I too am not a great cook."

Dimitri looked back up at her in surprise as he stated, "But, you bake such delicious sweets."

"Well, I do enjoy baking sweets," Mercedes replied with a nod. "But cooking a meal is a bit different. How about we just go through this nice and slowly."

"Alright, I will follow your lead Chef Mercedes," Dimitri added with a smile.

Mercedes pleasantly chuckled, pleased to see that the prince had regained some of his confidence. The two grabbed a few long sticks upon which they drove the fish through, then began roasting the food over the crackling campfire. "See, the trick is to keep a nice even distribution of the heat," Mercedes gently instructed. Dimitri tried his best, a few of his fish came out too undercooked and had to be roasted longer. Unfortunately one caught fire. "Oh dear, that is far too crispy," Mercedes commented once Dimitri extinguished the flames. "But that's okay. We can skin the fish, thereby getting rid of the charred parts, see." Mercedes remarked as she began to rub of the charred fish scales.

"Mercedes, you are so patient and understanding with me, thank you," Dimitri remarked as he helped clean up the burnt fish scales. "The truth is, I can't taste food," the prince admitted.

"What?" Mercedes gasped as she paused with her own fish still hovering over the fire. "Why that's absolutely terrible Dimitri. Is there anything we can do to get it back?" The compassionate healer asked as she thought of spells and enchantments.

"Unfortunately there isn't. I even consulted Cornelia, the mage who is in the service of my family. If the mage who cured Faerghus of the plague couldn't come up with a cure, then I don't think anyone can." The prince shrugged before adding, "I do remember the taste of my favorite foods, so I try to recall those memories when I eat." Dimitri then paused and smiled gently, "But that was kind of you to ask Mercedes, thank you."

"But of course, Dimitri. Good food is made with love, patience, and a fair amount of salt that can mask any oopsies along the way," Mercedes added kindly before looking back at her fish and realizing it had caught fire. "Oh! Speaking of oopsies!" Mercedes gasped as Dimitri quickly helped put the fish out. The pair both chuckled and the prince began to scrap off the burnt scales on the second fish.

"Now let's see what else we have," Mercedes contemplated as she surveyed the other baskets. "Hmmmm, we have some Ester berries and sage, how wonderful, these will compliment the fish nicely."

"Ah, Professor, look!" Dimitri waved Byleth over to proudly show off the dishes the pair had finished. Upon a long blanket were several plates each containing a piece of bread alongside a roasted fillet of fish, with a scoop of Ester berry reduction, and a sprinkle of crushed sage. "Thanks to Mercedes, we have a wonderful dinner to look forward to, " Dimitri stated as he turned to his partner.

"Oh, I just bossed you around Dimitri, you did most of the hard work," Mercedes replied amiably with her kind smile.

With dinner ready, the team reconvened near the campfire. Dusk was now setting in and Byleth wanting to take advantage of the few moments of light for training. The professor beckoned her students towards the second wagon, which she uncovered to reveal an assortment of training weapons. "Grab your preferred weapon, and then a second weapon you wish to try out," the young woman instructed as she stepped away. This time Annette did grab the axe in addition to the magical wand. While Felix grabbed a sword...and another sword.

"Really Felix?" Dimitri sighed as he shook his head.

"What, I like swords," Felix stated, but returned the second sword back into the wagon when Byleth approached him, holding out a magical tome. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Felix grimaced as pinched the book by his fingertips as if it was some old smelly boot. "Chuck it at my enemy!?"

Felix tossed the tome over his shoulder into a nearby bush, and the bush cried out, "**Ouch**!" The entire class froze in what they were doing to turn and stare at the apparently talking bush.

"Ah-hum" Byleth cleared her throat loudly.

A pair of mischievously green eyes peered out, "Oh heyyy Teach!" Claude began, as if it was perfectly reasonable to be hiding out in a random bush. All smiles, the Golden Deer leader exited the bush as he continued, "Well look at you all here, I myself decided to take a pleasant stroll down the mountain path and…"

…No one was falling for it.

"So, camping huh," Claude tried again, his smile never faltering as he put his hands on his hips and peered about the group. Byleth sighed, it wouldn't do to practice some of the tactics now with the Golden Deer leader present. And luckily Byleth hadn't revealed any of her personal tactics just yet. But what was she going to do with him?

Dimitri looked from Byleth to Claude and then back to the young woman as he finally stated, "Well Professor it won't do to just turn him away with night setting in."

"Well now! Kind words from his kingliness!" Claude cheered as he made an over-the-top cordial bow.

Byleth looked thoughtful as she appraised the situation before turning to the rest of her class. "Everyone return your weapons to the wagon. You have all worked so well together. Let us enjoy dinner by the campfire," the professor announced. Eagerly the Blue Lions stowed away their weapons. They were hungry, tired, and eager to sit by the bonfire as bright twinkling stars began to appear in the sky above.

"Wow this is delicious!" Annette cheered after she swallowed down the bite of the tangy roasted fish.

"Mmmm," Dedue concurred as he enjoyed his meal thoughtfully.

"See, we didn't end up starving Felix," Sylvain jested to his partner. Felix merely rolled his sharp orange eyes for he was too busy eating.

Both Ingrid and Ashe, with mouths full, shared a knowing nod. The Ester berries and sage Ashe had stumbled upon, really enhanced the meal.

Dimitri and Mercedes shared a smile before resuming their meals. The prince felt his moral rise as everyone quietly ate in content, even Claude. Soon the warmth of the campsite mixed with the delicious food, hearty comradery, and weariness of the day's activities beckoned the students to sleep. One by one the students retreated into the tent where numerous fluffy warm sleeping bags awaited them. Now only Byleth and Claude remained sitting by the crackling campfire as few of the mercenaries continued to tirelessly patrol the perimeter.

"You know," the Golden Deer leader began in a different tone than he had been using all day. "While I still wish you had chosen the Golden Deer house, I now see why you selected the Blue Lions and how much they need someone like you."

Byleth paused from stoking the fire to peer over at the Golden Deer leader on her right. He didn't return her gaze, but the young woman could tell from his voice that this time his words were sincere. "Honesty suits you," the professor stated as she studied his profile.

"Yeah, but it's boring," Claude remarked as he turned towards the young woman. His green eyes were brightened by the fire light, and a sudden mischievous thought. He then leaned towards Byleth. "Besides, I do enjoy stirring up trouble," he whispered into her ear just before a loud "**Ah-HUM!**" came from behind them.

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_Oh, whoever could that be? Muahaha!_

_As I mentioned, I like adding in independent plot ideas. So I hope you enjoyed this little side bonding event with the Blue Lions. _

_To be honest, I have no idea where the Sealed forest is in relation to the monastery so for the purposes of this story, the Sealed forest is at the base of Garreg Mach, opposite of the populated town and large grassland fields._

_And I wonder how this bonding event will help the Blue Lions during the mock battle...hmmm…stay tuned for the next chapter, Chapter 11: The Rivalry of the Houses!_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Ninetendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	11. The Rivalry of the Houses

**Chapter 11: The Rivalry of the Houses**

_**Author's notes: **__I'm pushing the Mock Battle one day ahead so we can jump right in it! Also, my longest chapter yet! Woot!_

_**Sparks101**__: I just adore schemey Claude! xD_

_**Dracus6**__: I'll definitely consider it, but can't make any promises with school and soon full time work. I do like your pairing ideas and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!_

_**NyanCat**__: Protective father mood engaged! Definitely, I hope to develop the friendship between Byleth, Dimitri, and Claude. I do have a father daughter training sketch coming up! We'll see why Jeralt has the title 'Blade Breaker'. Oh yes, I feel like Sylvain cherishes his life enough to not dare flirt with Byleth in Jeralt's presence. _

_**The Apocryphal One**__: I am happy to hear that you enjoyed the little side adventure, as well as Claude's shenanigans, and Felix's penchant for swords! Yes, onto the mock battle!_

_**Osheana259**__: - Thank you Osheana! In an upcoming training sketch we'll see why Jeralt has the title 'Blade Breaker'. I totally agree with you as I plan to develop the friendship between Byleth, Dimitri, and Claude. It's going to add more of a dynamic storyline post-time skip when their friendship and trust is tested. As for Edelgard, I like your thinking and we shall see how it develops!_

_**B1ackAshes**__: Thank you for your reviews! Yes, I am addicted to cliffhangers and have joined Cliffhangers Anonymous for help. Thank you for alerting me to the typo; it has been fixed! I hope you will continue to enjoy the story! _

_**RAX**__: Oh yes, all should be in fear for Papa Bear, the Blade Breaker, is here… o3o_

_**Guest**__: Indeed! Dimitri will be more cautious going forward! xD_

_**FantasyFan223**__: Gasp! *Turns to see Fantasy Fan standing in the door frame* You've arrived! And just in the nick of time! xD I hope your week went well even though it was busy; it's always a pleasure to read your review! As for pairings, not sure yet as I may bring in a few students from the other two houses, Flayn, and maybe some staff members, so I may mix pairings up again. I guess we'll see which pairings just develop naturally over the course of the story! O3o Pfffttt, Claude knows no shame! Now, let's see if you win the bet! xD_

* * *

In only three days Jeralt's predictable life took a sudden turn, leading him to the last place in all of Fódlan he ever thought to return to. But, after watching his daughter instruct her students on the training ground, Jeralt knew in his heart that this was the right choice. When it came to teaching, Byleth was a natural. The young woman had weaved in between her students, straightening their postures, correcting their aim, and being ever patient with their shenanigans. That saint-like patience must have been inherited from her mother because Jeralt would already thrown a couple of those Blue Lions students into the fish pond had he been their professor.

And who would have known that Jeralt would one day hold a tea party for his daughter?_ 'Your wife did…' _a voice whispered from the back of the captain's mind, stirring Jeralt awake from his stupor. The captain had fallen asleep in the chair at his desk, arms crossed upon his shoulder, and his old diary laying open on the desk once again. Shaking his head, the man quickly relocated the old worn book into the deep recesses of his desk drawer.

As he closed the drawer a confident knock came at his door. _'Now who could that be at this hour?' _Jeralt frowned as he peered out his window. Night had darken the sky, allowing the moon to illuminate the stone monastery with its ethereal glow. Surely the visitor wasn't Alois, otherwise Jeralt would have heard him coming up the stairs. The captain shivered at the very idea before replying out loud, "Yes?"

The wooden door cracked open as an orange haired young woman stuck her head in. "Captain Jeralt, sir," Leonie acknowledged cordially, "Sorry to intrude but," the door suddenly flung wide open as the rest of Leonie's classmates rushed in.

"Claude is missing!" Hilda cried out in a tizzy as she anxiously twisted her hands through her long pink ponytailed hair.

"Well, he's definitely not in the library," Lysithea stated with a frown as she crossed her arms. She was slightly irritated at this ordeal for the day-long search had stolen precious time away from her studies.

"And he is nowhere in the monastery," Ignatz added in concern as he pushed his slipping glasses back upon his nose. This was probably the loudest Jeralt had ever heard the shy young man talk.

"And more importantly! Do you have any food?" Rapheal added in desperation causing the rest of the Golden Deers to pause as they turned to stare up at the burly young lad. "What? The dining hall is closed for the night and all this stress is making me hungry...I might not make it to morning this time guys!" A loud ravenous growl from Rapheal's empty stomach and warned the crowd that this might be a very real possibility. The young man patted his belly, as if that would help calm the famished beast within.

"Clearly we are desperate," Lorenz sighed as he rubbed his delicate fingers along a furrowed crease upon his forehead.

'_Claude,' _Jeralt thought to himself as he pictured the free spirited leader of the Golden Deer house. The captain had pegged the young man as trouble from the moment he first laid eyes on the wild haired lad. So, where would a troublemaker go on the eve of the mock battle...after Byleth had left with her class to go on a secret training activity. The captain sighed, _'I'm too old for this shit,'_ he thought as he rose from his chair.

"I know where he is," Jeralt announced to the crowd of worried students. "You all stay here," the captain stated as he pushed his chair back. A flurry of protesting groans, moans, and whines filled the room; but they were instantly quelled by one austere look from Jeralt. The captain snatched something off his desk before making his way through the parting sea of Golden Deer students. "Here," Jeralt prompted Rapheal as he handed the young man a breakfast croissant bundled in an ivory napkin.

"May Sothis bless you sir!" Raphael cried out with joy at the captain's retreating back.

'_Not likely,'_ Jeralt thought darkly as he marched down the stone hallway.

Once through the stone maze of the inner monastery, Jeralt spotted a slightly hunched figure leaning upon a cane waiting at the portcullis. As the captain drew near he realized it was Tomas, the kind wizen librarian of Garreg Mach. It looked like he was getting ready to leave the monastery as well. "Why hello, Tomas," Jeralt greeted warmly. The captain recalled that the gentle librarian had always been helpful to him when he was just a love stricken knight meandering about the library.

The elderly librarian nearly dropped his cane in surprise. "Oh, Captain Jeralt, hello," Tomas greeted in his soft voice as he collected himself.

"Are you on your way to the village?" Jeralt continued as the heavy portcullis began to rise. "If so, please allow me to fetch one of the knights to take you down the path by wagon."

"Oh, no no no, kind of you my lad, but I was merely gazing off into the distance. An odd quirk of my age perhaps," Tomas chuckled gently as he shook his head.

"I see...well please accept our assistance when you do decide to travel," Jeralt added kindly.

"Of course, such a kind offering Captain Jeralt," The librarian replied as he nodded his head gratefully before quickly shuffling back into the Monastery.

Jeralt silently watched the elderly man disappear into a nearby hallway. Then a thought crossed his mind,_ 'Never had Tomas lied to me before…'_

"Sir, your steed," a knight called out, shaking the captain out of his thought. Jeralt turned to see one of the Knights of Seiros lead over a proud snow white Lipizzaner. The stallion was grumpy at first to have his beauty sleep disrupted, but instantly perked up at the sight of his rider.

"Come Oskar," Jeralt prompted his steed and soon they were off, trotting down the path of the quiet mountain side. The clip clop of hooves harmonized to musical hum of cicadas, while a gentle breeze brushed along the captain's face. With the twinkling stars and luminescent moon glowing above, Jeralt began to pine for the time he felt free to roam across the wilds of Fódlan.

As the captain crossed under the stone archway, he scanned the area, noting that a few of his men were standing watch at strategic points of the quiet slumbering campsite. Indeed, it seemed like everything was in perfect order, until Jeralt spotted two individuals sitting by the fire that caused the man's jaw to clench painfully tight. His precious Byleth and that mischievous Claude, both of whom were sitting much too close to each other. A vein upon the 'ole captain's forehead began to throb, and even Oskar came to a halt as the stallion could sense his master's mounting rage. Jeralt silently slid off his horse, all the while ensuring that his sword was secured to his hip, as he deftly approached the two. He crossed his arms just as the young man leaned towards his innocent daughter, **"Ah-HUM!" **The captain cleared his throat loudly causing Claude to freeze up as his green eyes widened at the sight of the new arrival.

"Why, hello there," Jeralt began as he attempted a smile, which only made him look even more menacing in the hellish glow of the fire. "Mind if I join you two?" The captain asked, though he didn't bother to wait for an answer as he wedged his left boot right in between the pair, then his leg, and finally his entire body as he pushed the two apart. Jeralt could practically hear Claude's heart pound loudly within the lad's chest. Pleased, the man set his gloved right hand to pat Claude upon the shoulder, "Now why is the Leader of the Golden Deer doing out here when his fellow classmates are worried sick in the monastery?"

"Ah, well, you see sir," Claude began as he searched for the right things to say that would smooth over this entire situation. However, the one who had always been praised for having a silver tongue, was tongue tied for once.

The captain's hand came to rest upon the lad's shoulder as Jeralt continued in his low rumbling voice. "I know, you snuck out here seeking additional training, didn't you?" He asked as the crackling firelit danced upon his narrowing eyes. "Well, I can help you there, kid," Jeralt added in a low threatening tone. "I may have been called the Blade Breaker, but that's not all that I've broken," the captain whispered in a dark menacing tone.

From the safety of the tent, Dimitri watched the scene play out with great interest. The prince had been inexplicably angry with the Golden Deer leader, and ready to chuck his toothbrush at Claude's head when the young man began whispering who knows what into Byleth's ear. But this scene was far more satisfying than what a little toothbrush could have accomplished. And while this all played out, Byleth was just as daydreamy as usual as she watched the dancing crackling fire, seemingly unaware of thick tension filling the air.

As if hearing Dimitri's thoughts, the Golden Deer leader suddenly looked towards the prince's direction. _"Help me!" _Claude mouthed with an urgent expression.

Dimitri vehemently shook his blonde head. _"You wanted to stir up trouble, and you got it!"_ The prince mouthed back.

Then Claude finally unleashed his special attack. The young man's vibrant green eyes widened and his lips trembled in such a dramatic expression of innocence.

Dimitri scowled back, _"Don't you dare use those puppy dog eyes on me!" _

Desperate, Claude upped his game. He fluttered his eyelashes in one last attempt to evoke the Prince's sense of empathy...and the display was super effective.

"_Damn my soft heart!" _Dimitri cursed under his breath as he exited the tent, not at all eager to get tangled in Claude's mess. "Why hello Captain Jeralt, I am pleased that you have joined us," the prince began diplomatically.

"Ahhhh," the captain murmured dangerously. "Just the other young man I wanted to have a talk with," Jeralt remarked at the sight of the Blue Lions Leader; the one with the lingering gaze.

Dimitri froze right on the spot as he gulped. _'What did I do?!'_

"I was just about to tell young Claude here on what I do with rapscallions who prey upon innocent young maidens." Jeralt added as he tightened his grip upon Claude's shoulder causing the young man to wince.

"Oh, is that so? Then I know of another student who could do well to hear from you." Dimitri sighed as he thought of Sylvain.

"Bring him to me," Jeralt practically hissed. The prince nearly thought the captain exhaled smoke from his mouth.

"Uh, well…" Dimitri stuttered. Sure Sylvain could use a good talking to, but the prince wanted his friend to survive afterwards!

Luckily he was spared the fate for Byleth suddenly jumped to her feet causing all three men to turn their attention towards her. "We are being watched," the young woman whispered as she began to scan the area for the source of her unrest. Her steel blue eyes widened once she spotted her target. A figure hidden at the edge of the Sealed forest was stoically watching. The being was nearly invisible by the obsidian robe wrapped around its body, but the bright crimson feathers decorating the shoulders, highlighted its presence. To Byleth, the figure looked like a phantom within the ancient forest. But she knew that couldn't be, so who was this phantom who wore a white mask with red flames. Whose face was silently peering out?

Byleth took a step forward, then felt the warm hand of her father's, grasp her shoulder. The young woman look questioning back a Jeralt who was now standing next to her. _'Don't' _his look stated. "I'll report this to Rhea once we return. For now, remain alert. You two," Jeralt barked at the lads, who instinctively jumped and straightened their postures. "Go to bed," the captain ordered with a dismissing wave of his hand.

"Yes sir!" they both stated in unison before quickly retreating to the large tent.

"Ah," Claude winced as he tested his shoulder. "My bow arm is going to be useless for the mock battle," the Golden Deer leader woefully sighed.

"Huh, cursed by your own scheming hubris, wouldn't you say?" Dimitri remarked with a raised brow.

"Ugh," Claude groaned as he glanced over at the prince. "That smug look of yours is unbearable," the Golden Deer leader concluded with a shake of his head. Then he admitted in a lower tone, "but, seriously, thank you for coming to my aid."

"Any time," Dimitri shrugged, for in the end it was the natural thing for him to do when others were in need.

"Hey now, I'll remember that your kingliness!" Claude winked mischievously as the two ducked into the tent.

Jeralt shook his head as the two young men disappeared into the tent. "Those two sure are trouble," the captain sighed as he sat back down; meanwhile Byleth added more logs to fire to ensure that the campsite stayed well lit. Jeralt watched her and a fatherly ache tugged at his heart. She wasn't his little buttercup anymore, Byleth was a full grown woman becoming more independent with each day, and with that thought the captain sighed at the inevitable.

Byleth sat down beside her father and peered up curiously at his worn face. It was time to have the talk, Jeralt realized. Well, not the birds and bees talk, goddess...the captain would rather rush into battle naked than do that talk. But he still had to say something to prepare his daughter; to guide her from heartbreak if possible. Too bad he was terrible at heart to heart talks, his strength resided in lopping off heads.

"Look," Jeralt began awkwardly as he beckoned to his daughter. "I know I can't boss you around anymore, but just do your old man one thing." The captain took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before continuing. "When you think you've found that special someone in your life, see if they are just happy when you simply smile. That's all it should take." As Jeralt searched her face, he could discern by the puzzled look in his daughter's eyes that she was his little Byleth for just a bit longer.

"And just one more thing, pick a sleeping bag furthest from those two knuckleheads!" Jeralt quickly added before he ushered his daughter to the tent. His warm eyes then glanced back to gaze at the Sealed Forest as the hairs on the back of his neck raised instinctively. Something was in motion, and Jeralt was sure it was all connected with her...Rhea...

In the early morning, even before the rooster could caw, Jeralt's booming voice filled the campsite. "Everyone wake up!" The captain announced to the several bleary eyed students. "The mock battle will commence soon and you still need to have breakfast!" An additional wagon had arrived earlier carrying breakfast prepared from the dining hall. Plates of fluffy eggs, crispy bacon, and butter toasted bread were passed around for the students to hungrily dig into. But just as quickly as their morning began, the students were already being rushed about. "Alright, Blue Lions grab your weapons from the other wagon and follow me," Jeralt announced before he waited upon his steed as the students assembled. Their expressions varied from a look of steeled determination to a look of _'I shouldn't have eaten so much just before a big match'_. They silently began their march through another stone archway of the far side of the campground. Here the grassy battlefield was similar with dark rock formations and a lush green forest. However, as this area was closer to the town, there were remnants of old structures scattered about, no doubt the other two classes would have conveniently taken them over.

"I'll be overseeing this mock battle," Jeralt announced as he came to a halt. "Claude, your class is already out on the field so join them quickly."

With an over the top salute at the captain, than a gleeful smile towards Dimitri and Byleth, the Golden Deer leader sprinted down the path before turning around to yell, "I won't be offended if you take it easy on me!" He gave the Blue Lions a wink before disappearing past the bend of trees.

"Well, the Leicester Alliance has an interesting future in store for it, that's for sure," Jeralt remarked before he turned back to gaze down at his daughter. "I'm not supposed to show favoritism," the captain began as his honey brown eyes warmed at the sight of her confident stance. "But you know I hope that your students will do well and that you'll win." Suddenly a jet of brilliantly glowing light, like a comet, shot out above the treeline into the sky from somewhere within the forested battlefield. "Go get 'em!" Jeralt cheered as he pulled on Oskar's reigns, making the stallion rear upon his hind leg with a whinny, before taking off in a gallop down the dirt path.

Dimitri cleared his throat, beckoning his classmates attention to him. "Our victory doesn't just depend on our Professor's tactics," the prince began in his crisp confident tone. "But upon how well we can work together as a team. And that is what you wanted us to learn during camping, wasn't it Professor?" Dimitri asked with a nod towards Byleth. "That even when we, as individuals, do something we aren't the best at, we can rely on our partner to provide their strength?"

Byleth nodded appreciatively back at Dimitri. "Yes," She began as she surveyed her class. "Split up into your camping pairs," the professor instructed and each Blue Lions student rearranged themselves accordingly. As they did so, Dimitri realized how they were grouped. "Short range weapon users stay in front of your long range partner. Now create a tight formation!" Byleth commanded as she walked towards the rear of the group. Dimitri, Dedue, Felix, and Ingrid created a line with their respective partners following behind. "Forward!" Byleth commanded with her arm outstretched and her sword pointing towards their goal.

The Blue Lions marched down the path, weary of anyone lurking in the shadow of the forest on either side of the path. As the class followed the bend, they were met by Ignatz and Lorenz, the latter who had been shouting back, "None of your shallow tactics are required, Claude. I'm not crawling over the mud and hiding in the bushes like a coward! Ignatz and I will dismantle the opposition properly and...oh hello!" Lorenz exclaimed at the sight of the fully formed and armed opponents. Organized together, the Blue Lions were a formidable sight to behold.

"Oh gosh!" Ignatz blurted. "I'm not ready!" The young man quickly grabbed an arrow as he spotted the incoming forces. Claude and Hilda could be seen further ahead behind a tall but old wooden fence.

"Fear not Ignatz!" Lorenz yelled as he advanced with his spear pointed at the ready.

"Dimitri and Mercedes, take care of this. The rest of you continue forward." Byleth instructed as the bulk of the Blue Lions marched on. The professor continued to hang back in the rear, when she realized she hadn't been spotted just yet. Taking the opportunity, Byleth ducked into the forest and began to climb up a tree.

The first match was Dimitri versus Lorenz. "Ah, Prince Dimitri," Lorenz began with an expression of excitement upon his sharp face. "Finally a worthy opponent, our battle will be legendary! But who will be the victor? No doubt it will be I for -oouufff!" While Lorenz was busy pontificating, Mercedes had taken aim with a blunt ended arrow and hit the Golden Deer student right in the stomach.

"Now Dimitri!" Mercedes called out and with a nod towards the prince. The Blue Lions leader charged, deftly knocking the spear out of Lorenz's hands with one swipe, before swinging his spear again right into the Golden Deer student's left flank.

"Arrghhh!" Lorenz groaned, then collapsed dramatically onto the ground. "I am...defeated...and covered in dirt," Lorenz lamented.

"One Golden Deer student down!" A mercenary, from Jeralt's company, cried out a he waved his white flag and helped Lorenz up.

"Oh...how embarrassing," Lorenz grumbled as the mercenary helped him off the field, past the forest, and onto the sidelines where Jeralt and the rest of the mercenary band watched.

The triumph of the Blue Lions was brief for arrows were flying at Mercedes. The young woman quickly ducked behind a nearby tree trunk. Ignatz turned his attention towards Dimitri, who was trying to make his way behind cover. The Golden Deer student took aim and then, "Ouuff!" He blurted out as Byleth leapt from a nearby tree and fell down onto Ignatz.

"Are you serious?!" Claude cried out in disbelief as he watched. Though he had his own worries as the rest of the Blue Lions advanced in his direction.

"Sorry about that," Byleth apologized as she rolled off Ignatz. The archer was now wheezing due to having the air squished right out of him. "Are you okay?" The young woman asked with growing concern, but was relieved when the young man nodded in confirmation.

"Don't worry Byleth," Another one of her father's mercenaries remarked as he approached them waving a white flag. "Just continue onward," he added with a nod as he helped a slightly dazed Ignatz up.

"Hmmm, Hilda and Claude are hiding behind that wooden fence," Dimitri observed as the trio rejoined the rest of the party.

"We'll smash it down." Annette exclaimed with excitement as she eagerly patted Dedue's arm. Then Annette charged forward with her axe held above her head as she cried out. Dedue, and the rest of the class, were taken aback by the mighty war cry that emitted from such a petite body. "Dedue smash!" Annette called out and the muscular Blue Lion sprinted after Annette with his own axe at the ready. The pair destroyed the fence leaving Hilda and Claude exposed.

"Now it's our turn!" Ingrid stated as she took on Hilda while Ashe, more focused than ever, rained down arrows upon Claude.

"Ouch!" Hilda cried out as Ingrid ducked her thrown hand axe and jabbed her with the training lance to the belly. "Was that really necessary?" Hilda grimaced as she rubbed her tender abdomen.

Claude was distracted by Hilda for that moment, just as a hail of arrows rained down upon him, leaving him nowhere to run. "Ow ow ow!" Claude gritted his teeth as he was pelted by the sticks. "Argh, I hate losing!" Claude griped, then sighed as he accepted the result. "Well good luck Lions, you'll need it against Edelgard." Claude helped Hilda to the sideline, just as another white flag bearing mercenary ran out to accompany them.

All that remained of the Golden Deers on the battlefield was their professor, Hanneman, and he awaited them up the path. A little table and chair had been placed in front of what looked like an old depaldated farmhouse. There professor Hanneman sat as he sipped on a cup of tea, "Ah, I see you've arrived. And just in time for I have finished my tea." He remarked in content as he set down his empty teacup. "Now, shall we?" Hanneman asked as he rose to his feet and picked up an golden ornate tome that had been laying upon the table.

Dimitri took a step forward, but Byleth's hand flew out in front of him, halting him in mid-step just like the day he met her. "Leave him to me," Byleth stated. She then drew closer to her colleague.

"How intriguing." Hanneman commented as he examined the young woman. "I do wonder if this mock battle will awaken any Crest within you? Well, let us find out!" Hanneman opened the tome, causing the pages to turn on their own accord until it stopped at the spell he desired. "Sagittae!" Hanneman yelled out. A large arrow made of light, similar to what prompted the beginning of the mock battle, formed in front of the man. He then he pointed a finger at Byleth, letting loose the dart of light as it blitzed towards her.

'_I may have undercalculated this,' _Byleth thought as she dropped her sword and threw up her hands protectively in front of her.

"Professor!" Dimitri yelled as he helplessly watched the scene unfold.

Byleth kept her hands out and could feel the crackling electric energy pulse towards. _'If only I could stop it!' _She thought frantically to herself.

'_That can be arranged!' _Chimed Sothis's high pitched and confident voice. _'Now follow my instructions!' _She quickly informed the professor. _'I want you to catch the magic,' _Sothis calmly advised.

'_What?'_ Byleth replied utterly confused.

'_Don't think, just do!'_ Sothis urgently commanded.

Opening her eyes, Byleth cusped her hands together like a bowl and imagined scooping up the incoming pulsing magic. The young woman winced as the crackling lightning zapped painfully at her palms and fingers, but she remained calm as she concentrated upon her task in collecting Sagittae in between her hands.

'_Now, launch it back upon your opponent!' _Sothis cheered. Byleth drew her hands up and over her head before chucking the orb of condensed Sagittae right back at Hanneman. The older professor's eyes widened in surprise before he quickly conjured up a small shield of golden light magic to block the incoming attack of his own magic. The orb of crackling lighting struck the professor's shield, sending a shock wave through his body. Hanneman stumbled back, nearly tripping over his chair, before he leaned himself against the wall of the hut.

'_Wait...I can use magic?'_ Byleth thought in surprise as she looked down upon her gloved hands. There were multiple small holes where the lightning magic of Sagittae had burned through the leather.

'_You can now!'_ Sothis's replied with laughter, slightly maniacal...laughter. _'Now go win this!'_ Sothis cheered as she faded back into the recesses of Byleth's mind.

"My goodness! Remarkable, absolutely remarkable!" Hanneman wheezed, before blacking out His body slumped down along the hut's wall. Whether the professor was truly knocked out by the counter attack or from just the sheer joy at a possible Crest discovery, no one, not even the incoming white flag bearing mercenary.

"He's fine! Just passed out…" The mercenary reported as he checked Hanneman's pulse.

"Professor!" Dimitri breathed as he ran up to Byleth's side. "That was amazing!"

Byleth nodded appreciatively, "Alright, let's move out, the Black Eagles await us!"

As the rest of the students marched past, Dimitri held out Byleth's sword. The young woman reached out to grab her weapon when the prince gasped and quickly scooped up her hand with his free hand, lifting her palm up. He surveyed her damaged glove. "Are you alright?" Dimitri asked gently. He was relieved to see that the gloves did their duty in protecting her skin.

"I'm okay," Byleth answered, as she surveyed the prince. An array of emotions quietly played out upon his face and the young woman could read them all as if he was an open book. There was surprise, worry, relief and finally disappointment. _'Why disappointment?'_ Byleth wanted to ask.

The prince quickly let go of her hand and cleared his throat as he handed back her sword._ 'I will protect you,' t_hat is what Dimitri wanted to say, but he knew he wasn't strong enough. The prince had to become stronger!

The sound of a roaring thunderclap, crackling lightning magic, and a painful scream made the pair jump. "Quickly!" Byleth prompted as the two sprinted down the dirt path.

Just moments ago down the dirt path, Felix and Sylvain spotted Dorothea of the Black Eagles, blocking their advancement up ahead. "Hello boys," she remarked in her melodious voice as she smiled pleasantly. But the student's smile didn't reached her forest green eyes. "I'm afraid you will go no further," Dorothea added as she summoned lightning magic to crackle around her hands. Her sweet forest green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh boy," Sylvain sighed. "A beauty who can shoot lightning is never good news."

"Speaking from experience huh," Felix sniggered. Though he couldn't agree with Sylvain more. But then an idea crossed his mind. "Hey, you got your javelin right, remember your fishing trick?"

"Yeah, but she'll electrify me on the spot," Sylvain pointed out as he gripped his weapon.

"Not if she's distracted," Felix added as he withdrew his training sword.

"Wait!" Sylvain remarked in surprise as his eyebrows jumped up his forehead, "You'll take a lightning strike for me?"

"I'm doing this to win, idiot. So don't miss!" Felix shouted before he charged ahead along the dirt path with his sword swept back. Just as he planned, Dorothea instantly focused on him as she charged up her magical attack, which turned out not to be a little zap of lightning, but a full on thunderous roar of lightning! _'Aw, crap…' _Felix cursed as he braced himself. "Arrrgghhh!" The swordsman cried out, unable to concentrate as electricity crackled through his entire body, painful stiffening his muscles. Felix keeled over on the spot as his muscles relaxed.

Dorothea, on the other hand, was breathing laboriously after releasing the spell. She had not yet learned how to properly partition her supply of magical essence. A sudden movement made her gasp and before Dorothea could react, the wind was knocked right out of her as a blunt javelin made forceful contact into her belly. Slightly dizzy, the brunette slumped to her hands and knees as she waited for the world around her to stop spinning.

Byleth and Dimitri met up with the rest of the team. They spotted Sylvain up ahead who was already kneeling next to the swordsman. Mercedes was also lowering herself down at Felix's side. "Ugh, we cleared the way for you," Sylvain updated Byleth and Dimitri as they dropped to their knees besides him. "But Felix is a little crispy…" Indeed some of the tips of his hair were burnt.

Mercedes reached out to Felix and he stiffened at her touch. Not letting this dissuade her, Mercedes began to hum as weaved together shimmering opalescent light from her hands to wash over Felix. "Thanks," Felix sighed as he felt his body relax. The young swordsman never realized how calming healing magic could be. Not only was his pain soothed by Mercedes's compassionate healing, but somehow she even managed to slightly ease the deeper pain that plagued Felix. Mercedes just smiled pleasantly as she continued to hum.

"Hey Professor," Felix stated as his eyes sluggishly opened and closed. "You better win this." He remarked before he closed his eyes. Two mercenaries were coming with a stretcher and the young swordsman grimaced slightly as they transferred him onto it. "And Professor," Felix added just as his stretcher was lifted up. Byleth nodded for him to continue. "I want to learn magic," the swordsman murmured before he passed out.

Another one of Jeralt's men appeared from the sidelines to help Dorothea up. "Are you alright?" Byleth asked the brunette. The Black Eagles student nodded before adding, "My, my...your students are very capable." Dorothea was very impressed and gave the professor a small smile before she too was lead off the battlefield.

"Yes, they are," Byleth murmured as she gazed towards Felix who was being carried off to the sidelines and no doubt the infirmary. The young woman would be making alot of visits in the infirmary to check up on everyone, no matter if they weren't from her house.

Further up the path, the Black Eagles leader was able to catch glimpses of mock battle here and there. Edelgard had to give it to the professor. Byleth had executed flawless tactics and could now apparently manipulate magic. And here Edelgard was thinking the young woman as just an above average mercenary. No...the Black Eagles leader had always sensed there was something more to Byleth, something intangible that beckoned to Edelgard. Like a scent that made her nostalgic, but Edelgard couldn't put her finger on where or when she had smelled it._ 'Stop it,'_ Edelgard reprimanded herself. _'You need to concentrate on the battle at hand!'_ For now the battle turned in such a way that forced Edelgard into one option, a head-on attack!

Further down the path, Hubert and Ferdinand awaited the Blue Lions. Meanwhile Edelgard hung back with Manuela. The Black Eagles professor had taken a stand within the center of dilapidated shrine. The marble pillars had long since crumbled away with time, but at the center of the smooth elevated platform was an enchanted heal tile that continued to pulse strongly with rejuvenating magic. Manuela was humming softly to herself as she thumbed through her ivory tome of Faith magic. Edelgard could make out the tune, recognizing it from one of Manuela's acts at the Mittelfrank Opera Company. The young woman had never told Manuela that she had seen the songstress perform on stage when she was very young. However Edelgard had her reasons, for one she didn't want to establish more emotional ties to those of the Officers Academy and the Church. But apparently the young woman was already having difficulty with that rule...

"Really Edelgard!" Ferdinand's voice piped up, shaking the leader out of her reflection. "I can do this on my own."

Even from this distance Edelgard could make out Hubert's eye roll. "Clearly not," Her confidant sighed with vexation. "Otherwise her Highness would not have asked me to watch your back." The sound of footsteps crunching the dirt alerted the Black Eagles. "Oh look, they're here," Hubert remarked in a languid manner.

However, it was only Byleth and Dimitri who strode up the dirt path. Where was the rest of the Blue Lions? Surely not so many of them had fallen along the way?

"Have a taste of Miasma," Hubert remarked nonchalantly as he prepared his spell. As short range weapon users, Byleth and Dimitri would not have the time to strike Hubert before his cast his spell. A smile curled the young man's lips as he aimed his dark magic upon Byleth. She was a meddling pest, one Hubert would enjoy squishing. But before he could finish the spell a sudden hulking figure charged out from a nearby bush like a rhinoceros. It was Dedue, and before Hubert could even twitch a muscle, the muscular Blue Lions student tackled him down like a raging bull. Hubert let out a yelp as he was swept into the brush and shadows of the forest, completely out of sight.

"Woooo!" Annette cheered from behind one of the tree trunks; completely forgetting that she was suppose to remain silent and hidden. "Oops!" Annette gasped as her hand covered her mouth. The girl ducked back behind the tree, hoping she hadn't been spotted.

Meanwhile Ferdinand, who found himself alone, slid into his stance with his lance at the ready. But after seeing Hubert tackled like a ragdoll out of nowhere, the Black Eagle student was understandably unnerved. Suddenly an arrow whizzed behind his back, causing the Black Eagle student to jump in alarm. Then a second arrow whizzed by his chest, this time coming from the opposite side. "The rest of the Blue Lions are hidden in the forest and they have me surrounded!" Ferdinand reported loudly to his remaining comrades.

His eyes caught movement in the forest just to his left. Annette had just jumped out from her hiding spot and was about to cast her Wind magic when a band of silencing magic wrapped itself around her like a snake. "What!" Annette gasps as her magic was rendered defunct for the time being.

"I've still got it!" Cheered Manuela from a distance as she closed her tome of Faith magic with a snap.

"Ha!" Ferdinand cheered, not realizing that someone had just leapt out the forest. Ingrid sailed through the air like a Valkyrie warrior. Her straw blond hair whipped about her as she twirled her training staff, before landing a sweeping blow to the back of Ferdinand's calves.

"Gah!" Ferdinand gasped as his legs were whipped out from under him. The Black Eagles student fell painfully right upon his rear and found Ingrid's staff pointing right at his face.

"Yield!" Ingrid demanded as she hovered the end her staff just before the tip of Ferdinand's nose. The Black Eagles student looked up at Ingrid with awe as he slowly lifted up his hands in defeat.

The rest of the Blue Lions continued up the path to the shrine, but was quiet trek was...unsettling. Where is Edelgard? There at the center of the clearing was of the ruins of the shrine, and Manuela stood awaiting them. The Blue Lions paused as they scanned the area.

"Looking for me?" Edelgard revealed herself from behind one of the crumbling pillars.

"Professor," Dimitri prompted as he glanced at Byleth. The young woman turned to look at his determined expression, and gave him a nod of approval. The prince nodded back and stepped forward, while Byleth remained behind.

Edelgard was surprised at first. The princess had been expecting to face Byleth in battle. And so Edelgard had been keenly studying the young woman's tactics and fighting performance. A miscalculation on her behalf, one that would not occur again.

"The Blue Lions leader against the Black Eagles leader, quite poetic don't you think, Edelgard?" Dimitri stated as he came to a halt.

Edelgard frowned at his words, "Poetics aside Dimitri, it is finally time for us to settle who is stronger."

"Then I shall not hold back," the prince replied as he primed his lance, directing right at her.

"I expect no less," Edelgard retorted as she slid into her fighting stance with axe held at the ready. Her violet eyes narrowed as she watched Dimitri.

No one dared to intervene, as they watched with bated breath. Even the birds seemed to have fallen silent.

Dimitri knew that strength alone would not be enough to win this showdown, he would need a tactic. Then recalled their fight against the bandits a couple of days ago when they first ran into Byleth and her father. Edelgard had a preferred speed and angle to the swing of her axe. It would be a risky move, but if Dimitri could prompt her into doing again as habits die hard. Dedicating his mind to the task, the Blue Lions leader charged at her with full speed. In response Edelgard slid into her battle stance in turn, her axe swept back and up on her right side._ 'Now!'_ Dimitri's mind yelled as he slid down onto his knees, tilting backwards just as Edelgard's axe whooshed over his head. Quickly the Prince leapt to his feet, he only had mere seconds before Edelgard was out of reach. As Dimitri turned in mid-air, he whipped around his staff with all his might and landed a blow to the princess's left side, just as she was turning to face him.

"Urghhh!" Edelgard grunted as she dropped her axe and clutched at her abdomen. After a couple of deep breaths, the princess resumed her regal posture to fully face the Blue Lions leader.

"That was a fine match," Dimitri remarked as he held out his hand out to Edelgard.

She paused at first, looking down at his outstretched hand, before finally accepting his handshake. "Yes, may we both grow stronger, and less predictable…" The princess added before she walked off the battlefield with her head held high; refusing assistance from the white flag carrying mercenary.

The Blue Lions watched her go before turning there sights upon Manuela. The songstress gulped. _'Seven Blue Lions students plus Byleth, against little 'ole me?'_ She thought as she watched the students slowly surround her. They had her surrounded, and the healer did not know who to strike at first. _'Dammit, if only I could strike them all at once!'_ she cursed inwardly as she reflected on her predicament. Aided by the pulsing heal tile under her feet, Manuela could put up a good fight as she could continue to heal herself after each attack, but they would be stuck in a loop of ongoing healing and fighting that could go on into the night. Plus, the healer was sure she would be too tired to continue. Manuela had to face the facts, she wasn't going to win this one and it was better not to end up as a patient in her own infirmary. Which she had a feeling was going to be quite full already. "Ugh," Manuela grumbled before finally announcing, "I concede!"

The sound of pounding hooves upon dirt reached their ears before Jeralt appeared upon his faithful steed. "Woahhh!" He remarked as Oskar came to a halt. Everyone turned to look towards the captain as he announced, "All right, that's that! The winner of this mock battle is, The Blue Lion House!" The entire class whooped and cheered before Jeralt added, "and the MVP of this battle is, Prince Dimitri Blaiddyd."

"Oh well," Dimitri's eyes widened at being singled out as the MVP. He didn't even know that was a thing as all the gazes turned towards him. With the spotlight upon him, the prince couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. He looked about his teammates as everyone began to clap, included Byleth. "Well, this victory is the result of everyone's hard work," Dimitri declared. "Thank you, my friends." The prince smiled graciously and bowed.

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_I hope you enjoyed my take on the Mock Battle, and Papa Jeralt! I look forward to reading your reviews! :D_

_Now let the celebration commence in the next chapter!_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Nintendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	12. The Celebration

**Chapter Twelve: The Celebration**

_**Author's notes: **_Pardons for the wait, I had to work last weekend. Now let us enjoy this chapter together! Also for those who offer ideas and suggestions, I do enjoy reading them and if it can be entwined into my plan then I am more than happy to weave them in, however I cannot make any guarantees.

_**SapphiRubyCrys**__: Thank you so much for your reviews! I too forget that the students are really just teenagers. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story!_

_**Anthiese**__: Oh wow! Thank you Anthiese! I'm glad I'm glad to hear that! Speaking of more of Jeralt, I hope you will enjoy this chapter too!_

_**Sn**__: Ooohhh yeah, and here's a little more of that too!_

_**NyanCat**__: I hope you enjoy the additional content! I was planning on having a bonding moment between Jeralt and Seteth over sharing tips to keep miscreants away from their lovely daughter / 'little sister.' Again thank you for your review! :)_

_**Osheana259**__: Thank you for the review! I've been enjoying their friendship too. It's going to make things very bittersweet though later on. Oh well, we shall enjoy it for the time being! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

_**Guest**__: Thank you for your review. More magic in store later as I figure that part out! xD Oh ho oh! Speaking of Flaynn…_

_**Sparks101**__: Thank you very much! Papa Jeralt has been fun to write so far :3 I am happy you liked the chapter and hope you continue to enjoy it!_

_**Lychee-ran**__: Lols! Seriously, Edelgard is just sneaking right under Jeralt's radar xD_

_**Snow in Starlight Moon**__: I'm so happy you wrote that! It's exactly what I was going for :) Indeed, I hope to have Dimitri and Claude bond more, and then we'll see how it goes post-time skip. Thank you so much!_

_**The Apocryphal One**__: Why thank you! :3 Indeed, Felix is so rude to Dorothea in the initial support conversation during the game that I didn't have the heart to make her keep talking to him!__** It was Felix's loss! **__Also I am happy you spotted that detail about Tomas...it may come into play later._

_**RAX**__: That is a great question. Jeez, Jeralt must have been going crazy at the start of Byleth's period. You can imagine it, Byleth with her stoic face saying, 'Father...I am bleeding out from my bottom…' Jeralt '...' Byleth '...' Jeralt racing to the nearest village for a healer only to be patted on the back by an elderly innkeeper explaining that it's just his daughter coming of age. And then Jeralt still not understanding why the female body would do such a thing. xD_

_**Fantasy Fan 223**__: I'm glad you've been enjoying protective papa Jeralt. It's been fun to write. It's still early in my game to successfully recruit other students, but my plan is to catch 'em all! Well except for a couple of characters I don't care for, including Leonie. Didn't care for her at all during my first play through. I haven't had the other students yet but that is so sad about Marianne! D: _

* * *

Byleth pushed open the creaky wooden door of her modest bedroom and released a deep sigh. It was only midday, yet it felt as if she had lived through a condensed version of an entire month. The young woman's steel blue eyes glanced over at the comfy bed; it looked even more invitingly soft and plushy than ever, but as Sothis preached, the day time was for living. The Blue Lions had dispersed once they set foot upon the monastery's ground, leaving Byleth to her own devices as there was no class scheduled for today. To fill the void the professor had decided to pay the infirmary a visit and check up on those who may still be recovering. At this thought, Byleth felt renewed with a sense of fresh purpose and quickly shimmied out of her mercenary armor in favor of her professor uniform.

A shiny new hairbrush awaited her upon the desk, and beside it was a small cotton pouch heavy with coins. Byleth realized that this must be her stipend as a professor, yet she continued to stare down at it in wonder. Never before had she had money of her own. Her father had always taken care of the finances and she had observed his frugality. Carefully, Byleth portioned out the stipend, saving most off to the side within her desk drawer before tucking a few coins into a pocket of her skirt.

A familiar scratching and hooting came from behind the wooden door. As Byleth turned the knob, an energetic owl zoomed into the room, circled about the ceiling before landed carefully upon a perch anchored just above the bulletin board. It looked at her knowingly as it puffed it's feathers proudly. Then with a loud important hoot, the bird stuck out one of its sharp taloned legs. Byleth eyed the crisp rolled letter neatly tied to the owl's leg; she was starting to recognize Seteth's prim notes.

"_Please come to the Audience Chamber to receive information pertinent to your house's next mission. A prompt arrival is advised. Best regards, Seteth"_

Byleth huffed through her nose. She had just returned from the mock battle, a few moments of dawdling wouldn't pain the advisor...much. With no rush to make her way to the Audience Chamber, an idea struck her mind. Byleth could stop by the marketplace a purchase a few flowers for those in the infirmary. Wasn't flowers a customary gift to give those who are unwell, in the hope that they felt better? Byleth wasn't sure, but she now had a slight bounce to her step as she headed out, eager to spend some of her allowance upon flowers for the first time.

At the bustling marketplace, a florist was arranging his colorful stock of flowers when he looked up to see a young woman surveying the fresh cut blooms with great interest. "Ah Professor," the young man greeted. "How can I help you?"

The young woman looked up, then tilted her head to one side with a questioning glance at the florist. "Do you have any more colors?" Byleth asked as she was hoping for a wider variety of flowers.

"Ah," the young man sighed as he rubbed a gloved hand along the back of his head. "These are all the flowers I currently have. A couple of students came by early and bought a fair amount. Said they were holding a little special something," The florist shrugged. "I'll have a new assortment of flowers next time Professor."

Byleth selected a handful of golden marigolds and crimson carnations. "These will do," the young woman remarked as she handed the florist a few coins and waved him farewell. As she walked up the stairs, the young woman gazed down at the warm colored bouquet. Byleth had always loved flowers, there was just no use for them on the road. So she would just admire them where they grew and moved on. What she loved most was how ladies would wear crowns of flowers and decorate their hair with blossoms. Just like how Rhea adorned her hair with the two white lilies...Byleth looked back up as she climbed up the stone staircase. Maybe one day she would try that look as well.

The professor crossed over the threshold into the audience chamber where Lady Rhea and Seteth were waiting. Rhea looked mildly surprised at the bouquet in Byleth's hand. "Flowers?" The archbishop inquired as she looked back at the young woman before her.

"For the students in the infirmary," Byleth replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"What a thoughtful sentiment," Rhea remarked with a gentle smile. "Based on the colors of the bouquet, are you are going to see the other house students as well?"

Byleth nodded as she appraised the bouquet again.

"Even though they are not your own...how interesting," the archbishop murmured, more to herself.

"Ahem," Seteth voiced as he cleared his throat loudly. "Lady Rhea, shall we begin?"

"Ofcourse," Rhea nodded before continuing, "Byleth, your work with the students was remarkable. It is unmistakable to see how the Blue Lions students hold you in high esteem, even after only knowing you for less than two days." The archbishop paused for a moment before adding, "And it seems you have learned more about yourself as well. You have unlocked the ability to use magic. May you continue to discover more about yourself and strengthen your bonds with the students," Rhea finished before nodding towards Seteth.

The adviser rocked upon his heels and slightly puffed out his chest as he began to say, "Indeed, for that mock battle was just a mere appetizer of what is to come. The real fight is the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, a long-held tradition here at the Officer's Academy. It will take place during the Wyvern Moon and by that time your students are expected to become well season fighters as well as leaders of their own battalions. Until then we have another mission for the Blue Lions. In the coming month the Blue Lions will be tasked with disposing a group of bandits that have been causing trouble nearby."

"Brother! I have arrived!" A cheery yet polished female voice rang out. Byleth turned to see the owner of the unfamiliar voice. A young girl with vibrant seafoam green eyes dressed in an antique black ruffled long sleeved dress with frilly golden trimmings. Her voluminous seafoam green hair parted into two twists that cascaded over her shoulders, all the while pinned back from her face by two golden clasps. The girl's bright eyes were framed by side swept bangs as she peered around at the three. "Oh! I beg pardon for my intrusion," she apologized as she realized the three had been actually in a meeting. Her innocent eyes widened in awe as she recognized Byleth. "Ah, you must be the new professor that I have heard so much about," the girl remarked before dipping into a formal curtsy. "I am Flayn, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Hmmm, Byleth was absolutely sure she had never met this girl in her life, yet there was the same sense of familiarity about Flayn as the professor had felt with Rhea. Speaking of the archbishop, Byleth wondered if Flayn was related to Rhea in someway as they both had seafoam green eyes and hair. The young woman then caught herself and returned the greeting with a cordial nod. Byleth then realized Flayn was looking intently at the bouquet. The professor picked out a marigold and offered it to the girl as she said, "Welcome to Garreg Mach Monastery, Flayn."

Flayn gasped, "For me?! Why thank you!" She smiled brightly as she took the marigold. "Oh look brother! What a lovely flower!"

Rhea beamed radiantly at Byleth, while Seteth looked as though he had just bitten into a slice of lemon. It was as if Byleth had outdone him in some kind of competition the professor had not realized she had entered. Seteth cleared his throat loudly to bring back the attention to the matter at hand, "Well then, I will provide you the necessary details for your mission soon. If I told you now you would only forget and I rather despise repeating myself. So until then, use your time wisely." Seteth made a small cordial nod towards the professor. "Come along now Flayn," he prompted before turning upon his heels and returning to his office.

Flayn turned to smile warmly up at Byleth as she remarked, "May we meet again, Professor!" And with that the girl hurried off after her brother, leaving Byleth alone with Rhea.

Rhea broke the few moments of silence as she spoke gently, "I can sense something special within your heart." Byleth glanced back at the archbishop, the light shining through the stained glass windows behind her, seemingly encasing the woman in a glowing light as she continued. "I have high hopes for you." And with that, the archbishop nodded her crowned head and turned to follow after Seteth and Flayn.

Byleth silently watched Lady Rhea go, before the archbishop disappeared behind the closing office door. The professor then turned and retreated back down the hall towards the infirmary, just narrowly running into someone who was exiting the room.

"Oh! Why hello Professor," greeted the ever polite and soft-spoken Ignatz. "What are you doing over here?" The young man asked curiously as he pushed back up his slipping glasses.

Byleth divided up her bouquet so that she created a mini version of crisp golden marigolds, she then offered it to Ignatz. "For the Golden Deers," Byleth stated as she held up the golden bouquet. "It was a good match," the young woman added.

Ignatz's warm cider brown eyes widened at the gift. He then tentatively accepted the bouquet, clearly at a loss for words before he let out a soft chuckle, "Thank you, but I feel your house pretty much squished the living air out of us, both literally and figuratively." The Golden Deer student then gazed back at Byleth, a curious look in his eyes. "We pestered Claude for leaving us on the eve of the mock battle, but when he returned to us on the battlefield Claude was feeling absolutely energetic. Said you inspired him. Even though he didn't get insight on your mock battle plans, Claude said he gained insight into something else far superior," Ignatz smiled warmly before adding. "I'll go hand these out to my classmates. Thank you again." And with a cordial nod the young man walked away, feeling quite inspired himself.

Byleth quietly entered the infirmary. "Oh, Professor?" Manuela remarked in her melodious voice. "How sweet of you to stop by," the healer paused at the sight of what Byleth held in her hand. "And you brought flowers?! That's so thoughtful, hold on!" Manuela snatched a vase off the nearby table that had a few sad wilted and naked stems. She opened her window and dumped out the old wilted flowers and questionable murky water right out. There was a shocked cry from someone down below, but Manuela quickly shut the window before the ruckus could travel in. Manuela filled the vase with pristine water from a pitcher and offered it to Byleth. The young woman shrugged and placed the rest of the crimson flowers into it as Manuela gushed at their beauty. The professor then surveyed the infirmary, noting that most of the beds were empty.

"Has Felix recovered?" She asked the healer.

"Oh, that one? Why he was barely able to stay still as I patched him up. Kept saying he had to go or he'd be late," Manuela responded as she set the vase back down upon the table.

Byleth felt a wave of relief; at least he was alright. Though what was he rushing off to? There wasn't any lessons planned today.

There was just one other occupant behind a drawn curtain. But Byleth could see that the occupant had a visitor, someone with long silver hair. Byleth picked out a red carnation from the vase and walked over to the last bed. Byleth cleared her throat as she peered behind the curtain. Hubert laid prone upon the bed, still out cold by the look of his deep sleep. Edelgard sat quietly at his side reading a tome of reason magic. The princess looked up in surprise at Byleth's sudden appearance. Silently, the professor held out the crimson carnation to the Black Eagles' leader.

The princess's soft violet eyes widened at the sight of the flower. Seemingly at a loss for words, the Black Eagles' leader just continued to stare at Byleth's peace offering with her lips slightly parted.

"You don't like flowers?" Byleth asked with a questioning tilt of her head.

The professor was about to pull her hand away when Edelgard gasped, "No!" And quickly plucked the flower from the young woman's hand. "I...thank you," the princess replied as she kept looking at the carnation.

Byleth nodded, then remarked as her gaze flitted to the other Black Eagles student. "Please tell Hubert that I hope he will feel better." And with that the professor turned around and walked away.

As Byleth left, Edelgard twirled the carnation in between her fingers. "Why do you do this to me teacher?" The Black Eagles' leader whispered as a blush just as red as the flower spread upon her cheeks.

"Oh my dear confused sweet pea," Manuela tsked under her breath before she quietly busying herself cleaning up after the recent discharges.

As Byleth left the infirmary and walked down the hallway, Hanneman's polite and posh voice beckoned to her. "Ah Professor, please may I have a moment of your time?"

Nodding, Byleth stepped into Hanneman's office for the first time. It was just as she expected for someone who was a reputable scholar. Tall bookshelves that reached the ceiling were crammed with assorted texts, tomes, and worn notebooks. A few portions of the walls were dedicated with blackboards that had intricate notes scribbled in dry while chalk. Hanneman stood behind his large desk, which was neatly arranged down to the alignment of quill pens by size. The young woman was about to continue forward when she realized that a large metallic disc laid at her feet.

"Ah," Hanneman remarked once he noticed the professor curiously gazing down at the Crest analyzer. "I have developed a device that will determine if the power of a Crest resides within you. I call it, the Crest Analyzer. Please just step upon the round platform." Upon noticing her hesitation the scholar calmly added, "It won't hurt a bit, promise. Plus, did you know that Crests are power incarnate that can bestow the bearer any number of boons?" Hanneman began, then feverishly continued to lecture, "It is said to be bestowed upon humans by the goddess countless ages ago. They can be passed down through bloodlines, though not all offspring will inherit it, actually scarce few end up inheriting a Crest's power."

Byleth cleared her throat, tearing away Hanneman from his deluge of information as he watched her step onto the platform with bated breath. The disc was a pressure plate which instantly turned on as the young woman stood upon it. A sudden churning of hidden mechanical cogs and wheels vibrated the metal under her before a tube of light beamed up, bathing Byleth in iridescent light. A swirling nebulous cloud of light hovered just above the Byleth's head and it was taking some form of a swirling symbol.

"Remarkable! Absolutely remarkable...I have no idea what that Crest is!" Hanneman exclaimed, then he snatched his quill pen and quickly began to copy the floating symbol down into his notebook. "Could it be the key to your sudden awakened power of magic? Who knows? No, I will know...the answer may very well be here!" The scholar rambled to himself as he began to scouring through his personal library. Quietly, Byleth stepped off the detector, causing the lights to fade and its internal mechanism to fall silent. Hanneman, so absorbed in his new endeavor, didn't even notice the professor quickly bow herself out of his office and close his door.

Out in the quiet hallway, Byleth realized her father's room was just nearby. Wishing to pay him a visit, the young woman knocked on his door. "Come in," replied Jeralt's slightly muffled, yet strong voice. The captain looked up from his diary as the door creaked open, revealing his daughter. "I had a feeling it was you," Jeralt remarked as his daughter closed the door behind her. "Good job on leading your class to their first win," the captain remarked as Byleth drew closer. "At first I was worried you would have a hard time transitioning to life here, let alone staying put in one place for more than a day. But, I can't deny it, you've flourished since we passed through the front gates of Garreg Mach." Jeralt sighed as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's an odd feeling. I used to handle everything when we lived on the road. But, you don't really need me around much do you?"

A silence hung in the air as both were lost in their respective thoughts. Then an idea came to Byleth, "Father, tomorrow, can you teach me that one trick with the sword and shield?" The young woman asked.

"You still haven't figured it out?" Jeralt was genuinely surprised as Byleth shook her head in answer. He thought his daughter knew how to do the trick, but just didn't bother utilizing it in battle. Afterall, she didn't need to be a Blade Breaker, when she was the Ashen Demon in her own right.

"Alright," Jeralt said as his expression brightened while he leaned forward in his chair. "Looks like you still need lessons from your old man after all. Tomorrow morning then, at our usual sparring time." Then an idea struck him as the captain added, "Hey, bring those Blue Lions of yours."

Byleth nodded and as she left her father's study, but the young woman paused in the middle of the hallway when she realized that the class had dispersed upon setting foot back in the monastery and the professor hadn't seen any of her Blue Lions since. The young woman came to a halt at the bottom of the staircase. Again Byleth repeated what had felt so odd for her to say, _'my Blue Lions.'_

_'Oh how they've grown on you,'_ Sothis remarked curiously from the recesses of Byleth's mind.

'_Hmmmm'_, Byleth murmured at this revelation as she continued down the quiet stone hallway.

'_You, who have never had such closeness to others apart from your father,'_ Sothis continued as she flitted in and out of the young woman's thoughts. '_To suddenly find yourself in the midst of something akin to...family,' _Sothis added, in a tone heavier than usual.

Byleth stood at the entrance of the Blue Lions classroom, but it was empty. The young woman felt a sudden tightness in her chest as she walked into the quiet room. It was such a foreign feeling that it caused the professor to look down upon her skin in curiosity.

'_It's loneliness,'_ Sothis whispered as Byleth looked back up._ 'Something I have known long ago, before you came around'._

'_Oh…' _Byleth breathed as she placed an inquisitive hand upon her chest. Still, quiet, devoid of a heartbeat...just as the bodies that trailed behind her on the battlefield.

'_Hey now,' _Sothis chided at the morbid thoughts. '_There were no dead bodies today, remember?'_ She gently reminded Byleth.

"Yes, everyone is alright and all is well," the professor whispered into the empty room.

Quickly nearing footsteps caused Byleth to instinctively turned upon her heels with arms flexed and ready. What she saw was Dimitri's earnest face peering into the classroom. "Ah, Professor! I knew I'd find you here!" The prince beamed at the sight of her. "Please, follow me," he beckoned eagerly to her. Curious, Byleth followed his eager steps as he lead her to the rose courtyard.

Instead of the numerous patio tables, there was one long table with the rest of Blue Lions students patiently sitting around awaiting her arrival. They all stood up as the pair approached. "Surprise!" They cheered in unison.

"We've been cooking, baking, and prepping while you were out and about," Dimitri stated as the the many faces beamed at Byleth.

Mercedes indicated with a wave of her hand towards two large food trays, "For dinner we have sweet and salty whitefish sauté and for dessert saghert and cream. Dimitri told me you are quite fond of that dish Professor."

There was a vase at the center of the table with a lovely bouquet of sky blue Forget-Me-Nots. Realizing that Byleth was appreciating the flowers, Ingrid piped up, "Ashe and I selected some flowers we thought you would like!" Ashe nodded in agreement.

Dimitri pulled up an empty chair at the head of the table, "I was hoping we could all share a meal together as victory celebration for the Mock Battle." He prompted the young woman to take a seat. "Of course. After all, we fought hard out there. Such exertion is bound to make anyone hungry, don't you agree?"

Unable to restrain himself, Sylvain added, "Come now, Professor! We can't very well celebrate without the key to our victory present!"

Annette nodded fervently at this as she too added, "He's right! He really is! We were only able to win because we had your help, Professor!"

A less crispy looking Felix nodded, "Yes. Compared with that boar who knows nothing save frontal attacks, your tactics were nearly decent."

"Felix!," Ingrid added with a slight frown. "You really need to stop picking fights with His Highness," she admonished.

Dimitri raised his hand at this, "Don't worry, Ingrid. I encourage all to speak freely. And I must agree that the professor's tactics were truly extraordinary. I mean, climbing up a tree to take out an opponent completely by surprise. No one was even looking into the tree canopy...indeed I have much to learn."

Mercedes gently nodded at the prince's words before adding, "Oh, it was exciting to be sure, but today was quite exhausting. I'm so hungry I can barely stand…"

Ashe added as he punched the air with his fist, "Let us enjoy this feast together!"

Byleth had been quietly taking in the scene of her Blue Lions. Nodding an affirmative to the invite, the young woman approached the chair Dimitri had offered her. The prince was beaming with happiness as he took his own seat at the other end of the table. Eagerly the class passed around the large trays of steaming fish, filled goblets of noa fruit juice, and spooned up hearty portions of saghert and cream. The rose courtyard fell into hungry and amicable silence, only broken by a servant who came by to light the few candelabras scattered upon the table as a starry nightfall was setting overhead. There were a couple of burps, sighs of content, and pats of satisfied bellies.

"Whew, I think I should head to bed," Annette remarked as she leaned back in her chair and stretched out luxuriously.

Indeed quite a few of the students looked very sleepy. Even Dedue looked ready to nod off. "Lesson tomorrow morning at the training grounds," Byleth announced to her sleepy eyed students. "My father and I will be sparring," the young woman added.

Instantly all the pairs of eyes perked up at this news. "What? Oh wow! Tell us more!" They began to twitter like hungry baby birds. But Byleth shook her head, "Off to bed," the professor stated.

The lively and interested chatter continued as the students dispersed to their dorms, finally leaving Dimitri alone with Byleth. The Prince gazed at the professor over the bouquet of blue forget-me-nots, it was quite a lovely view, with the glowing candle light in the cool night air. Dimitri kinda wished they could just stay here like this, savoring the moment...together.

Byleth finished her last spoonful of saghert and cream with a satisfied sigh then opened her eyes to see that Dimitri's bright blue eyes had been watching her from over the bouquet. His head leaning upon his propped up hand.

"Ah! Ahem, Professor," the Prince's hand slipped as he realized he had been staring of Byleth. He leapt from his chair and gave the young woman a cordial bow. "Again, thanks to your leadership we were successful at our first battle."

"Don't sell yourself short Dimitri," Byleth stated as she set down her spoon.

"Pardon?" The prince remarked quizzically.

"Your tactic against the Black Eagles leader," the professor explained before adding, "It was impressive."

"Impressive?" Dimitri repeated with mouth slightly agape. Did he hear her correctly?

Byleth nodded as she rose from her chair, "See you in the morning." The young woman then paused and decided to take vase of forget-me-nots with her.

Dimitri silently watched the professor go as he replayed the moment over in his mind. Byleth was impressed! The prince headed towards his dorm with a slight bounce to his step.

As Byleth changed for bed in the dim glow of a single lit candle, Sothis's voice sighed sleepily,_ 'My goodness, what a day.'_

'_Sothis?'_ The young woman asked as she plopped onto the comfortable bed.

'_Mmmhmmm?'_ Sothis murmured softly.

'_I'm glad you're with me,'_ the professor admitted as she stared at the flickering flame.

There was a pause before Sothis replied,_ 'I am too, I am glad to experience all of this with you.'_

The young woman blew out the candlelight and they both yawned in unison.

'_Good night Sothis,'_ the professor sighed as she snuggled under the blankets.

'_Good night Byleth,' _Sothis replied sleepily as she curled up upon her stone throne.

The morning light began to seep into the room, warming the petals of the forget-me-nots on the desk. Byleth was already up and tightening the straps of the fasteners on her armor. The young woman unsheathed her sword to inspect it, a habit Jeralt had helped her solidify. His cautionary voice echoed in her mind,_ 'Always check your equipment and weapons before battle, otherwise you wont even get a chance to regret it.'_

Speaking of her father, Jeralt was already awaiting her on the training grounds. "You think your kiddos will show up?" He asked as he looked about the barren arena.

"They'll be here," Byleth stated confidently as she approached him.

Jeralt surveyed his daughter's resolved expression and smiled. She had reacted the same way the captain had when nobles would question his ragtag group of mercenaries. "Heh, you've got your own little Byleth Co," Jeralt remarked with a chuckle, before movement from afar caught his attention. "Hey, speak of the little devils," the captain nodded as Byleth turned towards the direction of his gaze.

Not only were the Blue Lions showing up, but word of Byleth's spar with her father must have spread as even more people were appearing. From curious travelers and Seiros worshippers to Alois and the knights of Seiros. Even the students of the other two classes had arrived. Leonnie looked absolutely starstruck while Claude nudged Dimitri's shoulder playfully as they chatted. Edelgard, Dorothea, and Hubert stood off in the back; Edelgard had tucked the crimson carnation into her lapel.

"Wait," Annette voiced. "They are both armed with real weapons…someone could get really hurt!" The young woman remarked with concern.

"Pssh, they are professionals," Felix waved away Annette's worries as he eagerly awaited the sparring to begin.

Byleth unsheathed her simple well balanced steel sword, while a few feet away Jeralt raised his round shield and gripped his sword. As they positioned their stances, with eyes locked upon each other, the training grounds fell into utter silence. Even the ubiquitous cooing of pigeons, meowing of cats, and barking dogs had stopped.

Jeralt nodded to his daughter, who acknowledged the signal. Taking in a deep breath, Byleth charged, quickly and quietly with her blade swept back in her right hand. She then leapt into the air, bringing her sword down upon the captain, only to be met by a strong effortless block by Jeralt's sword. Sparks flew as their blades clashed and grated against each other. Byleth pushed off of the captain's blade, her feet seemingly just barely touched the ground before she leapt again, unleashing a dizzying flurry of slices with her sword. But, where Byleth was light and quick upon her feet, Jeralt was like a bulwark. Nothing could phase him as he parried each slice with a deft flick of his sword or angle of his shield.

Finally Byleth wrapped both hands around the hilt of her sword, drawing it towards the right side of her chest as she rushed forward primed with the point of the blade ready to pierce through her father. Jeralt braced himself against his shield, but to any trained eye, that shield would not fully withstand a front lunge with such force! Surely it would pierce right through! And it did! But that was exactly what Jeralt wanted. It was all part of the trick for he met Byleth's sword at such an angle that her blade entered the shield just below his arm and was pushed through just next to Jeralt's torso. Indeed, the captain directed the rest of the blow away from his body as he allowed the shield to be impaled. Now Byleth held one end of the sword while the other end was jammed into the shield, allowing a perfect striking point upon the section of weakness...a notch into Byleth's sword where Jeralt had aimed all his precise blocks. Now for the breaking blow...

Jeralt's usually warm brown eyes flashed with an inner fire as brought his blade down with all his might just as Byleth tried to pull her sword out of the shield. The captain's blade struck the etched notch in the metal with a resounding clang that echoed about the arena, followed by crackling as Byleth's sword shattered at that precise spot. The young woman was just left with a hilt and bits of metal too awkward to utilize. Byleth dropped the broken sword just as Jeralt swept back around his sword for a finishing blow. In one swift fluid motion, the young woman withdrew a small dagger at her hip with her other hand, and with quick thrust had the point of the small blade gently pressing at Jeralt's right carotid

They paused, Jeralt in mid swing of his sword, realizing that his Blade Breaker move had given his daughter just enough of an in to get close enough to strike him. "Touche," the captain acknowledged as he relaxed his sword arm.

Byleth took a step away from him as she stowed away her dagger and lowered herself into a formal bow. "Thank you, father."

"Oh! What a show!" Alois's voice boomed as he walked onto the training ground clapping loudly. "What a grand show!" The rest of the crowd cheered and clapped at the performance.

A young man, hidden in the shadows at the far end of the arena, had been watching the spar unfold with great interest. "What a display," he drawled as the spar came to an end.

As if she heard him, Byleth turned to peer over in his direction. What she saw was a tall young man with parted light cream colored hair, that framed his fair face, while the rest was gently pulled back into a ponytail and held in place with a dark ribbon. He wore a mask that just covered his forehead and eyes. The eye-holes were embellished with crimson paint which gave Byleth the unmistakable déjà vu of the phantom from last night. Another person wearing a mask, was this a new fashion trend Byleth was late on picking up? "Dimitri, who is that?" the young woman asked as the prince paused at her side.

"Hmmm?" Dimitri followed her gaze. "Oh, that's Jeritza. He is one of the fencing instructors here."

The masked swordsman noticed the prince staring in his direction. One corner of Jeritza's mouth curled before he disappeared into a nearby hallway.

Dimitri frowned and was about to ask Byleth why she had asked about Jeritza, but someone else had scooped up her attention.

Sylvain grasped both of Byleth's hand into his. "Professor you were amazing, no, my meager compliments do not do your skills justice. These hands have such talent."

It was as if Jeralt had a hidden antenna that picked up transmissions on those getting too close to his daughter, for just at that moment he turned around and spotted both of Byleth's hand held up in Sylvain's.

"Oh dear goddess…" Dimitri gulped when he saw the captain's eyes narrow dangerously. "Sylvain….Sylvain!" The Prince tried to interject into his friend's deluge of compliments. But the prince's warning fell on deaf ears.

"Like I was saying," Sylvain continue to profess, "however am I supposed to pay attention to learning when you are just simply mesmerizing. I cannot fathom a way that could make me…."

_**WHOOSH!**_

A sword flew just inches past the tip of Sylvain's nose before impaling itself into the stone pillar next to the pair as the young man dropped the professor's hands in shock. "As you were saying, kid." Jarelt remarked as he leaned on his sword, shadowing Byleth from Sylvain's sight.

"Ah haha, well that, that will definitely do it!" Sylvain acknowledged as his face began to turn pale.

Jeralt's eyes then looked towards Dimitri, who stood behind his friend and purposefully avoided the captain's intense gaze. The prince looked upwards as if there was something far more interesting up in the sky than what was transpiring with his comrade who..._ahhhh_, a puzzle piece just snapped into place within Jeralt's mind. "Oh, I don't think it's enough. I've definitely heard about you, _rapscallion_," Jeralt murmured darkly.

"Sylvain!" Ingrid huffed indignantly as she grabbed the red-headed student's ear.

"Don't worry sir, we got this," Felix nodded as he grabbed Sylvain's other ear.

The duo then dragged Sylvain away as he cried out, "Ow ow owwww guysss!"

Jeralt watched, seemingly content with Sylvain's punishment as the rest of the Blue Lion's chided the young man. The captain withdrew his sword and surveyed the damage to the cracked marble column for a fraction of a second, before shrugging. It appeared to be still structurally sound and Rhea could deduct the cost for repairs out of his next paycheck. Currently he had more important things to do at the moment.

"Father, where are you going?" Byleth asked as the captain began to step away.

"To get some hot coals," Jeralt replied pleasantly, as if this was the normal thing to do. "I think a certain someone could benefit greatly from it." There was a glint in the captain's eyes that was a herald of great wrath upon the unfortunate soul.

Byleth tilted her head and asked, "How about you come with me to have Queen Fish saute for lunch?"

Jeralt paused in his footsteps, on one hand he would have the great pleasure of seeing the red haired young man try to cross a walkway of burning coals...on the other hand his daughter had just invited him to join her in his favorite fish dish. Byleth had not yet extended such an invitation. The decision was simple ...plus there would be plenty of opportunities for a hot coal walk later. "That sounds nice. But, you can definitely send that one into a bear cave," Jeralt added.

"Don't worry. He has quite a rigorous training session in store for him," Byleth remarked.

"That's my girl," the captain nodded as he patted her on the head.

Dimitri sighed as he watched the pair walk away. A part of the young man wished he could have joined them...to be a part of a family meal, just like he once had.

The prince then realized that he could hear the sound of a quill scribbling furiously upon paper. Peering about, it seemed to be coming from behind the cracked marble pillar. Curiosity peaked, Dimitri peered around the column to find Seteth hurriedly taking taking notes upon his scroll.

"Seteth?" The prince questioned.

"Ah!" The advisor nearly jumped in surprise as he clutched the scroll and quill to his chest. "Prince Dimitri, what can I help you with?" Seteth asked as he quickly regained his prim composure all the while he tucked away his quill and began rolling up his scroll.

"What were you doing?" The Blue Lions' leader asked with his brow slightly raised.

"I was taking notes," Seteth explained the obvious. "Did you not see how exquisite Captain Jeralt was?"

"In the spar?" Dimitri had not figured Seteth to be remotely interested in such things.

"Of course not!" The advisor scoffed, "In his retribution upon that red-haired miscreant. Such raw force and fatherly essence. I must study his tactics. Surely it will make me a far more effective fath...brother, a far more effective brother!" Seteth cleared his throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me!" The adviser quickly whisked himself away down the nearest hallway, leaving the prince to just shake his head.

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_Why yes, I do love playing with our characters' hearts! Muahaha! :3 And special thanks to__ NyanCat for the idea of Papa Jeralt teaching Sylvain a lesson, while Seteth takes notes!_

_Also a slightly different take on Jeritza, but I think I may make him more...deviously ubiquitous...much to Dimitri's annoyance ;)_

_Okay, with the new DLC now open, what is your opinion on the House Loungewear? Yay or nay? I personally love the idea, but not sure if I quite like the design :/_

_Now onto vanquishing Bandits in chapter 13!_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Ninetendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	13. The Certification Exam

**Chapter 13: The Certification Exam**

_**Author's notes: **__So I pushed back the bandit battle to focus on bonding and support chats. I hope you will enjoy it!_

_Also, there's a part in this chapter that retells a rather traumatic point in Byleth's life (and Jeralt's) that readers may find upsetting. It is along the lines of 'child in harm' and though I don't go into explicit details it may still be triggering. I completely understand if you wish to skip it and I have put up __**x-x-x-x-**__ markers to denote the start and end of the event should you wish to do so._

_Plus I updated chapter 10 to include a bit about Dimtir's ageusia (the condition where one cannot taste food) during his cooking time with Mercedes. I had completely forgotten about it while writing._

_ RAX: Thank you for your review. Indeed I will do the father-daughter pair justice in this story! And I also love the idea of Jeralt and Seteth becoming friends as they have so much in common. I just need to figure out how and when it will happen. _

_ NyanCat:You're welcome! I am so happy you liked it! I was a fun piece to write. And I am definitely planning on bringing the two fathers together, just need to figure out the right moment, hmmmm. And yes, Gilbert and Alois must join the 'I have a precious daughter club'. Oh ho oh! Edelgard is definitely figuring out her emotions. Woot! Thank you for the Platinum star cookies! xD_

_ CielCial: I'm so happy to hear that you are enjoying Jeralt's method of swatting off potential suitors; poor papa Jeralt, never had he had to worry about boys until now! While the bandit battle does occur in Zanado, I did push back the battle to focus on some in between moments. Though I do have a slight twist on what will go down in the Red Canyons!_

_ Krystal: Thank you so much! I haven't done the other routes yet, but the Blue Lions route is the best. I really need to get these dad's together...they would be a force to be reckoned with, possibly greater that The Knights of Serios... Maybe they will start the F.A.R.T club - Fathers Against Rapscallions Troop!_

_ Osheana259: I am happy to hear that you liked the flower and feast ideas. Also it was fun to write about how Jeralt got the title Blade Breaker, and that's not all he is willing to break - take note Seteth! xD_

_ Rean-Belle: Oh, that is a wonderful idea. I will try to incorporate it into the story. Maybe a pressed flower in Jeralt's diary? Maybe they will start the F.A.R.T club - Fathers Against Rapscallions Troop! And Alois will join later. I feel like he tried to become an older brother for Byleth. And there was this adorable fanart I was where Alois walks Byleth down the aisle T_T_

_ Rahzel and Ryu: Oh wow! Thank you for your awesome reviews! I'm blown away! As for when Byleth's default outfit will show up...I'm not 100% sure when it will show up, and Dimitri's going to suffer if it does that's for sure! We can't have the poor prince distracted during battle. Oh man, I do need to put in a cat stuck up a tree bit at some point huh! I didn't even think about Pokemon until I read the reviews! Oh I loved that scene and now that I think of it Brock has just been reborn as Slyvain! xD He's got to catch 'em all!_

* * *

The father-daughter duo were mirror images of each other for they had their forks and knives at the ready as they contemplated their meals with predatory gazes. The steaming Queen fish fillet had been sautéed in liberal amounts of caramelized butter and garnished with fragrant herbs. The pair exchanged silent nods before attacking their meals with gusto.

"So," Jeralt began before he stuffed his mouth with another heap of food. "What's Rhea's next plan with your kiddos?"

Byleth swallowed a piece of buttery fish before she replied, "We have a mission to fight the bandits nearby."

At this news, Jeralt nearly choked on his piece of fish. "So soon?" He gasped as he thumped his chest a couple of times.

"You don't think they are ready?" Byleth asked as she paused with a forkful of fish dangling in front of her mouth.

Jeralt looked contemplative as set down his fork. "A couple of your students are ready; you can tell they have seen either battle or the destruction of it. As for the rest," the captain rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he recounted the youthful and innocent faces of Byleth's students. "The rest have yet to look death in the face."

Byleth set down her fork of fish and reflected on her father's words. She hadn't thought of how her students would react once they had truly killed another human being. How would some of them fare?

As if he could hear her thoughts, Jeralt added, "Taking out bandits is an everyday thing for you, but this will be a true test for your students. You'll not only need to be ready for the worst, but be ready to help them come to terms with what they have done. I'm sure you remember how your first strike affected you, and me..." Jeralt nearly whispered the last part as he held his daughter's gaze.

Byleth remembered...she could vividly recall that day as if it happened last night. She was only a child and wasn't supposed to be on the battlefield, even if Jeralt was training her. But curiosity compelled her to sneak after her father's mercenary band as they prepared an ambush upon a camp of bandits. These weren't your usual bandits...they were monsters who did terrible deeds and kept a nearby village in a state of constant fear as they raided, raped, and kidnapped. The village was poor and couldn't afford mercenaries for protection. It just happened that Jeralt co. was stopping by for supplies when they learned of the village's plight and of the terrors they experienced. Jeralt made a special exception to rid the bandits free of charge. _'Just keep an eye on my daughter,' _Jeralt remarked to the innkeeper that night as he gave Byleth a knowing look.

However, Byleth had other plans and she was a very quiet child. She donned her cloak and attached the sheath of her small dagger to her belt. The dagger was only supposed to be used for self protection and Byleth didn't intend to enter the fray, she just wanted to watch her father fight. Quietly like a mouse, the little girl slipped out of the sleeping inn and into the growing storm that engulfed the stars above. Byleth caught sight of her father's mercenary team entering the forest ahead. She quickly fell in pursuit, keeping back just far enough not to be spotted, but not losing sight of them in return...that is until the rain began to pour and the clouds above roared with thunder.

At first she could see Jeralt's battalion flit behind the tree trunks as lightning illuminated the night sky; but then they were gone. Byleth halted in her pursuit as she ascertained her baring of the land. Jeralt had taught her well about tracking and keeping tabs on your location. Byleth knew she could turn around and find her way back with ease even in this tumultuous weather; they had traveled through worse before. As the little girl mulled over the situation, a low dangerous voice growled, "Why hello there little lamb."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A hulking figure drew closer before he paused, allowing the lightning to reveal his brutish visage of long wet matted hair that was greying, and a wanting glint in his eyes that instantly set off Byleth's internal alarm. "Now what is a little kid like you doing out here all alone in the rain?" He asked during the lull between thunderclaps. "Your clothes are too fine to belong to the villagers. But it doesn't matter." He took another step forward and Byleth slid her booted feet along the mud until she was in her fighting stance.

He let out a deep cruel laugh at her response. "You don't look scared kid...but I like 'em scared. To get your little heart racing until it might burst." he chuckled and it was low, heartless, and cruel.

Lightning lit up Byleth's face, revealing how impassive it remained to even the rain pelting her head. The girl replied calmly, "I'm never scared." And it was the was the truth; Byleth had never experienced _'fear'._

"Oh," The man licked his scarred lips, "I'll make you know fear real well kid," he then lunged at her with the strength of a silverback gorilla. Byleth deftly leapt to the side, but didn't account for the length of his long arms as he swiped at her. His right hand grabbed Byleth by the front of her tunic and he slammed her little body against a nearby tree trunk. His cold calloused hand pressed painfully against her chest and he was readying to tear her tunic off when something made him pause. _'What the...this kid doesn't even have a heartbeat'_...then he looked at her through fresh eyes, "what the hell are you?" But in that moment, Byleth struck with her dagger in hand. Slicing it along his hand causing him to drop her in both surprise and shearing pain as bright blood trickled down his fingers.

Byleth was ready for him now. She had evaluated his speed, pinpointed the weakness in his armor, and knew the length of the brute's arms as he tried fruitlessly to swipe at her as if she were a pestering housefly. Her jabs were speedy, efficient, and well placed just as Jeralt had taught her. But the more she needled, the more rage he mounted "Just die already!" The bandit screamed and just as the thunder roared, the man lunged, and that was his mistake. He lowered his neck down to a level Byleth could now reach.

She pierced her dagger into the side of the man's neck, feeling the tautness of skin, gooiness of fat, and the thunk of bone as her dagger embedded itself in his cervical spine. Byleth came to a halt as she dug her boots into the slippery mud.

The bandit stumbled then fell onto all fours upon the mud. He looked like a fish as he opened and closed his mouth with ragged breaths that became shallower with each breath. Byleth cautiously approached him, but he kept his face down. Byleth reached out her hand...not to comfort him, but to retrieve her dagger from his neck. With one tug, the dagger slipped out of its deep wound, letting bright crimson blood to flow out, pulsing in tandem with his beating heart. The man crumpled onto the muddy ground. The blood now flowing freely as his body laid still.

"Byleth?" Came the perplexed voice of her father. Jeralt couldn't believe what he was seeing as another flash of lightning imbued the sky. His daughter's little figure standing still over the crumpled body of the bandits' leader, a small dagger clutched in her hand, the front of her tunic torn.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Byleth!" Jeralt shouted in worry as he rushed to her, for once his worry showed as he soaked in the scene before him. Heart pounding frantically in his chest, Jeralt knelt down to be at level with his daughter. He didn't chide her for obviously sneaking out and following him, his main concern was, "Are you hurt and did he touch you?"

Byleth nodded to both questions causing her father's heart to skip a beat in terror over what had transpired. "I killed him. I, killed him," Byleth echoed as her face remained placid, like a calm soothing lake, but she dropped her dagger in realization of what she had done. Byleth's steel blue eyes flitted towards the crumpled bloodied body and widened as she added, "Father, his heart is still...still like mine. Why is that?"

Jeralt was momentarily at a loss for words before he wrapped his arms around Byleth and brought her close to him in a tight protective hug. "I don't know," the captain replied honestly. "But I swear to you, you are not dead; you are full of life." Jeralt had no idea why his daughter's heart was still, why she didn't bat an eye at death, nor laughed at being tickled. But she was alive, by the goddess, Byleth was as alive and even more spirited than most. No matter what Rhea had done to her.

"Your heartbeat is comforting father," Byleth whispered softly. Jeralt squeezed his daughter's small drenched body and stroked her head as she gave a weary sigh. The captain gently scooped her up and she shivered in his arms as he brought her back to the inn.

Byleth blinked as she returned back the bustling dining hall of Garreg Mach Monastery. She focused on her father and saw his knowing look. "They will be fine," the young woman stated confidently.

"Of course they will be," Jeralt remarked with a small smile, "they have you to watch over them."

They finished the rest of their meal in comfortable silence. Until Jeralt, with an empty dish in front of him, stated "Alright, I still have some things to finish up before I head out on my own mission." He then paused as he appraised his silent daughter. "I would like to do this more often. You should even invite a few of your students to join us next time."

Byleth nodded. She quite liked that idea. Now with time to spare Byleth decided to explore the monastery. It was becoming an enjoyable pastime of hers, better if she didn't get lost, but at least their was a dog or cat to pet along the way.

Back outside, Byleth paused to check the weather, the month of the Harp String Moon was a notable for its spring time planting season, and the clouds above looked like innocent white fluffy marshmallows as they drifted along the crisp cool breeze. At least there would be no storm obstructing their mission. As the young woman made her way back to her room the musical voice of Dorothea called out to her, "Oh! Professor? Professor!" Yoo-hooed the Black Eagle's student as she waved from the steps leading to the first floor student dorms.

Byleth heeded the brunette's call and came to her side. She noticed Dorothea wrung her clasped hands together in a slightly anxious manner. "Professor, by any chance did you see a pale blue undershirt about?"

Byleth tilted her head questioningly at the young woman causing her cheeks to turn rosy pink. "Okay," Dorothea sighed as she unclasped her hands. "The truth is I was doing laundry and my undershirt got blown away by the wind; now I can't find it anywhere."

The professor mulled this story over before replying. "Let's search for it together" Dorothea relaxed with relief and watched as Byleth raised her hand up in the air, _'hmmm a northerly wind…' _"Follow me," the young woman signaled to the Black Eagle's student and soon they were briskly walking down the path towards the training grounds.

"What does it look like?" Byleth asked as they pair walked past the first row of dorms.

"Oh, well it's light blue and made of silk...it was a gift," the brunette responded as she adjusted her hat so it too didn't get whisked off by the wind.

Then Byleth asked another question, "You do your own laundry?"

Dorothea sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, as a commoner I don't have the luxury of some of the amenities the noble student's receive. Actually, I'm the only commoner in the Black Eagle House. Nobles can be so exhausting," Dorothea chuckled, more to herself as they pushed open the large double doors leading into the training grounds. Within they spotted Caspar and Raphael, whom appeared at have just finished sparring. Chatting, they had set their weapons down, and Caspar produced a small light blue cloth from his pocket. Byleth could feel Dorothea go rigid besides her as the brunette watched Caspar wipe his sweaty face with the delicate cloth.

The young lad turned around and brightened at the sight of the two ladies. "Oh! Hey there Professor, Dorothea!" He greeted with a wide grin. "You two here to check in on my training? Oh that reminds me, look what I found stuck up in a tree!" Caspar hurried over to the two, eager to show off his find. "This piece of fabric. It's kinda weird. Not really sure what it is, but it works great for wiping up sweat!" Caspar mopped his face again before pausing to give the cloth a sniff, "huh, it kinda smells like roses too."

"Y...You…" Dorothea was practically shaking with rage. "You imbecile!" She yelled as she snatched the blue cloth right out of Caspar's hand. The brunette turned upon her heels and stormed off, leaving the trio to watch with stunned looks.

"I just don't get girls at all!" Casapr sighed as he rubbed the back of his head in feeling utterly baffled at what had just transpired. He then looked questioningly up at Raphael who just shrugged his broad shoulders, causing the buttons of his shirt to hold on for dear life.

"Apparently," the hulking blonde piped up, "per my lil'sis, I know next to nothin' about ladies." Raphael shrugged again, this time causing one of the distressed buttons to pop off. "Awww, not again!" The young man groaned as he lumbered after the rolling button.

"Raphael, you just need a new shirt!" Caspar guffawed.

"I grow right out of them!" Raphael sighed as he retrieved the button.

Shaking her head, Byleth bade the two boys farewell and resumed her leisurely walk around the monastery. Maybe she should do a little shopping? At the thought, the young woman reached into the small pouch had slipped into her pocket. But instead her fingers brushed up against the seeds she had found on her first tour of the greenhouse. Inspired, the Byleth headed over to the glass house.

Inside the warm windowed garden she found Dedue kneeling over a bed of dark freshly turned soil before he became privy to the young woman's presence. The student paused to look over his shoulder. "Professor," he greeted simply in his deep calm voice.

"Dedue," she replied simply. Byleth was now besides him, surveying his work.

"Do you need something?" The young Duscar man asked without pausing in his work of tilling the soil.

"I wanted to plant these seeds," Byleth held out her hand, upon which a collection of white, blue, and black seeds rested.

Dedue briefly glanced at her hand before returning to his task, "What's stopping you?"

"I've never planted anything before," Byleth confessed as she rolled the seeds about in her palm.

Dedue paused in his work to look up at the professor. Then something happened that Byleth had not seen before, his expression softened as he remarked, "You've lived quite a nomadic life?"

The young woman nodded. Since she was a babe her life was mainly nomadic. Her stay at the monastery was now the longest point in time she had remained in one location. If Byleth hadn't been so busy with being a teacher, she probably would have become antsy by now.

"Here, I will show you," Dedue remarked as he took the white seed. Byleth watched as he made a little hole in the enriched soil with his finger, dropped the seed into it, then covered the hole back before he gently patted the dirt.

Nodding, Byleth knelt beside him and repeated the process under his watchful gaze. Once done Dedue resumed his own work. But Byleth lingered.

"Professor," Dedue began carefully. "It is better if you do not spend too much time around a man of Duscar, there will be rumors."

"Let them talk," Byleth remarked boldly.

At this, Dedue halted in his work to stare back at the young woman at his side. Her expression was smooth and placid...unreadable, as if she was a master of her emotions.

"You are my student," Byleth added. "And you helped me learn how to plant a seed. Now how can I help you?"

"Hmmm," he murmured, "Very well, you can help me by watering the plants." He pointed to a fairly large yellow watering can.

With a nod, Byleth began to water the nearest seedling...she watered and watered and…

"Professor you're drowning the seedling," Dedue warned once he realized what she was doing. Byleth quickly halted her action. "A little less water next time, you just need enough to soak into the soil," the young man instructed.

Nodding her understanding, Byleth went about dutifully watering the plants with just the right amount of water. She was about to water the plants in the corner when something halted her.

"No!" the Duscar student blurted out in an uncharacteristic burst of emotion that made Byleth freeze. "Pardon, but those plants are from Duscar. They require a dry environment. The roots are gentle and close to the surface. They will rot with too frequent of watering."

Byleth looked back to survey the seedlings. It looked like they still had much growing to do. But now knowing that they were from Duscar, a place in Fódlan she had never visited, Byleth was curious as to how they would look once matured.

Once they were both done, the pair met at the middle of the garden and surveyed their work in comfortable silence. Dedue then turned to gaze down at the petite professor. So much had happened in the span of four days. It all began when Dedue feared he had lost his highness on the night of the bandits ambush. Later he was informed that Byleth and her father had rescued the three house leaders, and that the young mercenary had been signed on as the Blue Lion's professor. Ever wary, he watched their professor intently for any sign of betrayal that would expose her true nature. Yet time and time again Byleth proved capable, caring, and earnest for her students; students that were not that much younger than herself. The young woman was shouldering a heavy burden, but if the weight was bothering her, then Byleth showed no hint of it. "I owe you a debt of gratitude," he stated into the silence, causing the young woman to look at him with a curious gaze. "Your presence has been instrumental in the defense of his Highness. You have my sincerest thanks," Dedue confessed with a cordial nod.

Byleth now shifted her stance so that she was fully looking up at the young Duscar man. "On the morning of the ambush, I promised Dimitri that as long as he has my strength no harm will befall him." What she didn't reveal was that she almost died for the prince that day had it not been for Sothis.

Dedue's teal eyes widened as he gazed down at the professor. He had never been close enough to her before to see the fierce eternal flame within her dark steel blue eyes. Upon seeing it, any thought of Byleth's potential betrayal melted away from the young man's mind. Those were the eyes of a protector...no...a champion, like those in the tales of Duscar's greatest warrior. Eyes that he wished he had.

Byleth broke their gaze as she stated, "Rest well Dedue," and bade him farewell. As the young woman exited the greenhouse the chipper voice of Claude called out to her. "Hey Teach!" The young woman looked about until she spotted the Golden Deer leader relaxing at the pier of the fishing pond. He waved merrily over to her as his legs dangled over the pier's edge.

"I hear you've been tasked with hunting down bandits, right?" The young man asked as Byleth settled herself down next to him.

"How did you know," Byleth questioned as she stared at him, her legs now dangling over the pond's calm surface.

"I have my sources," the Golden Deer leader smiled mysteriously before he directed his gaze back upon the calm waters and the waterfall. "My class is stuck with a downright peaceful mission," Claude sighed with slight annoyance.

"Camping?" Byleth asked innocently.

"No, not cam...wait did you just make a joke?!" Claude guffawed. "Teach, you're full of surprises." They then fell into a comfortable silence as a watched the growing sunset warm the horizon. "This little area reminds me of my hometown Derdriu," Claude confessed with a small smile. "Ever been Teach?"

"Yes," Byleth replied as she recalled a fairly recent trip to the Aquatic Capital of the Leicester Alliance. The young woman remembered the crisp salty air of the ocean, bustling marina, and shrill squawking gulls. Garreg Mach Monastery was almost too quiet when compared to the likes of Derdriu. Byleth felt her spirit renew at the peaceful moment. As night set in she bade Claude farewell and retreated back to her room, leaving the Golden Deer leader to ponder new schemes.

Byleth arrived early to the classroom the next day in order to set up for her first lecture session. The professor was met by a small pile of papers stacked neatly upon her desk. Eight pages, one for each student, detailing their current strengths and weaknesses upon the entrance examination. There were empty slots next to sections labeled: Beginner, Intermediate, Advanced, and Master. Per the entrance exam, everyone was at the Beginner level, exactly what Byleth had gathered from their first training session.

Next to the pile of paper was a new grey leather bound book that had not been there previously. _"Certified classes and requirements,"_ the silver embossed title read. Rifling through it nearly made Byleth's head spin. There were numerous classes each with advancements based on the student's strengths, weaknesses, and weapon proficiencies. Then there was the certification exam to attain various class status; from being a simple mercenary like herself to a seasoned Falcon Knight. All one had to do was earn the appropriate experience and skills to be able to sit for a rigorous written exam. Indeed the Officers Academy had more layers to it than Byleth had been aware. The young woman then realized she had no idea what her students' goals were.

The bell chimed a 10 minute warning before 9 to prompt students to class. Soon the Blue Lions made their appearances as they took their seats. At the end of the morning bell toll, Byleth stood in front of her desk and began to speak. "Our next mission is to defeat a nearby group of bandits," she informed her students in a tone that was serious as she recalled her father's warning. "A couple of you have faced foes in real battle, you've experienced striking another person down. But many of you here have not," Byleth's steel blue eyes swept the classroom ensuring that she held each of her students' attention. "In this battle we will be against those who will not hesitate to harm us. And while we will have the support of the knights, we must stay vigilant." The class was silent at this news and Byleth allowed her voice slightly softened as she continued, "Now in preparation for that day I want review each of your goals, what class do you dream to ultimately attain? Who would like to share first?"

Ingrid's hand rose into the air. "Well, it has always been my dream to become a knight. As I explored Garreg Mach, I watched the Pegasus team fly in formation overhead and I think that's what I want. Professor, I want to be a Falcon Knight."

Byleth nodded and made a little note with her snowy white owl feathered quill. "Next?"

Now Felix's hand rose up, "I want to learn magic," the young swordsman stated again.

"Well, I want to learn magic too," Sylvain suddenly added causing his neighbor to frown at him.

"You just want to learn magic because of Dorothea," Felix remarked curtly.

"That's only half of it," Sylvain smiled broadly as he leaned forward. "But, can you imagine how cool I will be riding on top of a horse shooting magic lightning at our enemies!" The red head mimed shooting lighting bolts about the room.

"Why bother with a horse, magic in one hand and a blade in the other are the superior combination," Felix huffed as he crossed her arms over his chest.

"I'd cover the battlefield faster by horse," Sylvain countered.

"And you'd be a big target mark," Felix parried with words.

The two continued to bicker, earning a frown from Ingrid as she turned around to glare at her childhood friends. Byleth cleared her throat. "I will reach out to Professor Hanneman," the young woman stated as she jotted the note down. "I'll see if he can provide us with some seminars on magic proficiency."

Then Ashe's hand rose up shyly. Prompted by Byleth's nod he spoke up, "I concur with Sylvain, about the horse I mean. I would like to be a bow knight." Again Byleth jotted this down, mulling over the fact that they would just need to find a more sweet tempered steed for Ashe.

Meanwhile Dimitri checked his own paperwork. If his calculations were correct, he was just ready to take his first certification exam to become a soldier. No doubt the professor would agree that his skill with the lance has improved dramatically since following Byleth's helpful coaching. And if he followed the path of soldier he could continue on to cavalier, then towards paladin and maybe even a holy knight like Rodrigue. The prince's icy blue eyes glazed over as he imagined himself riding upon snowy white steed clad in shining silver armor that was embellished with the blue crest of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. He was not only an expert in the art of the lance, but healing, and he was rushing towards his wounded companion, just like the scene in the tale of Loog and the Maiden of Wind.

'_Dimitri…'_ Byleth sighed upon seeing him slide off the steed and rush to her side in the midst of the warring battlefield.

"Fear not professor, for I am here now," Dimitri whispered as he tended to her imaginary wounds.

'_Dimitri…'_ the young woman repeated wistfully as she gently closed her eyes.

"Dimitri?" Wait...that was…_'eep!' _The prince was back in the classroom and all eyes were upon him.

"Dimitri?" The professor repeated from the front of the class as she had noticed the young man had zoned off. "Maybe you would like to share your thoughts?"

'_Absolutely not!'_ the prince squeaked in his mind as his cheeks reddened to match Sylvain's hair.

The aforementioned student had turned around in his seat to peer curiously back at his old friend. Sylvain was absolutely delighted at the sight that met his gaze. Dimitri looked utterly frazzled with a face as red and shiny as a ripe tomato and innocent blue eyes wide in terror at being prompted to share his thoughts. Sylvain's lips curled into such a mischievous smile that it put the Cheshire cat to shame.

Dimitri on the other hand, tried his best to ignore Sylvain's wiggling eyebrows and wide grin. The prince quickly collected himself and cleared his throat. "Ah, well professor, I realized that I am ready to take the certification exam for the soldier class."

Byleth paused, "Excellent, I can arrange for the examinations to occur after lunch. Who else is ready?" The professor asked and was pleased to see that all of the Blue Lions were ready.

After lunch, the class room was as silent as a cemetery, or at least would have been had it not been for the several furious scratchings of owl feather quills upon parchment. Byleth tried not to make any direct eye contact with anyone, but she could see that her students were making all sorts of faces, some of which looked rather painful. Annette had to be shushed for humming, Dimitri broke two quills, and Sylvain was nearly punched in the gut by Felix for excessive chair rocking.

"Alright, time is up." Byleth stated as she rose from her desk. "Everyone take a break outside while I grade these." She shooed her students out before settling back at her desk with a red dye inkwell. The responses varied from logical, calculative, and straight forward to some very creative and over the top ideas. The professor was pleased that some of her students even recalled her training and the tactics used in the mock battle. She felt a swell of pride as she opened the door to the classroom to find all of her students eagerly awaiting their results. Byleth paused, unknowingly causing the suspense to skyrocket before announcing, "You all passed."

"Oh, what a relief!" Ashe sighed.

"Professor, you nearly had us going!" Mercedes gently chided as she had her hand resting upon her heart.

"It's all thanks to hard work!" Annette cheered merrily.

"You are all dismissed for the day," Byleth announced. "Now go rest up." She didn't want to tire her students out as they did not know when they would be summoned to fight the bandits. And speaking of fighting...Byleth needed a new sword.

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to focus on the students a bit more before we start another battle. Don't worry, Sylvain is in cattily pursuit to discover what frazzled Dimitri so!_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Ninetendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	14. The Red Canyon

**Chapter 14: The Red Canyon**

_**Author's notes: **Thank you everyone for your continued support and reviews! I have greatly enjoyed hearing from you!_

_**RAX**: _I'm happy to hear that you liked the Dorathea and Caspar plot; I was wondering what had happened myself; but, at least here we have closure now! I'm glad you like my take on the certification exam. I didn't want to leave this part of the game out, but I also don't want to prolong it where it becomes boring. Yep, Dimitri's got the bad case of a crush and it's just going to go downhill from here! Muahaha! xD Ah, to explain why no one commented on Dimitri's flub...I just got exhausted from writing and wanted to post the chapter. But your review had inspired me and I went ahead and updated that bit in the chapter! Claude is soon going to be on the case as well! xD

_**NyanCat**: _I am happy to hear that you enjoyed the family bonding time. Indeed I want to do the father-daughter duo justice while they are still together! Oh, and Claude is going to feel like Christmas has arrived early once he figures out that both Dimitri and Edelgard are smitten with Byleth. He's definitely going to use it to his advantage. Also, there is a cat rescue sketch coming up in a later chapter that ends in a catly twist!

_**Osheana**: _Thank you for your review! :3 I'm glad you like how Jeralt can sense his daughter's emotions even though she cannot express it herself. I think its a true testament to their father-daughter bond. And indeed, with Dedue's help Byleth is going to have many lovely flowers to hand out. As for Claude, oh yes, he is going to be insufferable with his teasing once he catches wind of Dimitri's and Edelgard's crush for their professor.

_**sn**: _Hello! Thank you for your review. I think I'll do a couple of seminar classes like we have in the game. As for what Byleth's class will be, I'm not sure just yet. I'm going to see what naturally develops so that she can support her students.

_**Rahzel and Ryu**: _Thank you! I am happy to hear you like the chapter! That is a sweet idea for Byleth, Jeralt, and cats. I will definitely consider it as I have a Cat Rescue sketch coming up. I'll also give Bernadetta some thought. I am trying to sway her into the Blue Lions right now in my game. And as for Byleth's default outfit, I totally agree with your thoughts and am planning a cute/touching reason as to why she receives the outfit post-time skip that I hope you and other readers will enjoy! :3

_**Krystal501**: _I am happy to hear you like the addition of the dialogues and supports from the game. I feel like it's an important part of why I just love Fire Emblem! You really start to care for the characters. There will definitely be more Dorothea and Caspar in the future. Plus poor Dimitri trying to figure out his feelings for his professor! Thank you again for your review!

_**Rean-Belle**: _You got it! I hope you will enjoy the pressed flower part in this story :) Also I am happy to hear you like the extra tidbits as they are such a joy to write. Indeed, it's going to be as if Claude stumbled upon buried treasure once he finds out about the other two house leader's crushes...on the same person no less!

_**CielCial**: _Have no fear for more father-daughter duo will appear! Also, Dimitri may catch on to Edelgard's crush over the professor sooner than Claude! Also more Sylvain shenanigans to come as well! I hope you will continue to enjoy the story! :D

* * *

Dimitri tried to skidaddle, but he wasn't fast enough. "Now where are you going?" Came Sylvain's voice honeyed with impish delight. His warm hand clasped the prince's shoulder, ensuring that Dimitri wouldn't run off. "A coin for your thoughts?" Sylvain asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh, well...I am relieved we all passed our first certification exam and am going to go train with Dedue now," Dimitri stated innocently as he kept his gaze straight ahead. He knew that wasn't at all what Sylvain wanted.

"Okay," Sylvain rolled his warm cider brown eyes as he let go of the prince's shoulder. The sly student now walked besides Dimitri and Dedue. "Let me rephrase that, a coin for the thoughts you didn't share with the class?"

Dimitri's gait stiffened as he shook his head silently.

Sylvain sighed in slight exasperation. "Look, if you need to practice picking up ladies, come with me into town? I'm meeting a special lady today!" Sylvain's eyebrows began to wiggle up and down with excitement.

"How is this lady different from last week's special lady?" Dimitri asked with a raised brow and a slight frown at his childhood friend.

"Why Prince Dimitri," Sylvain gasped. "She is far more special in every way!" The redhead gushed, earning an eye roll for the prince. "Oh, her sweet smile, heartfelt laughs, and her plump delectably lips!"

As Dimitri carefully mulled Sylvain's words over, the image of Byleth popped into his mind. She had her usual daydreamy gaze and tilted her head slightly when she noticed his gaze. The very thought made him feel downright...scandalous! The prince silently chided himself as he wafted away the thought away. He held their professor in the highest of regard, indeed she stood upon a gleaming golden pedestal in his estimation. Plus, the prince had never seen Byleth smile nor heard her laugh, but her lips...Dimitri became acutely aware that Sylvain was watching him like a hawk, the corners of his mouth starting to curl. "Y...You've mistaken the whole situation Sylvain," Dimitri huffed as he hastened his pace.

"The redness of your ears state otherwise!" Sylvain hollered at Dimitri's quickly retreating back. "Oh well, more pretty ladies for me." The young man shrugged as he headed off to the front gates of Garreg Mach monastery. He would begin counting down the days until the prince would finally came to him for romance advice. Until then Detective Sylvain would investigate who it could be to cause Dimitri to get so flustered.

Meanwhile, in his quiet office, Jeralt gave his diary one last look. His warm honey brown eyes gazed fondly down at a dried white stargazer lily that had been pressed between two blank pages. Suddenly there was a purposeful knock came at Jeralt's door. No doubt it was Seteth delivering the briefing for the mission. "Come in," the captain prompted as he returned the diary back into the drawer.

However, it was not Seteth for Rhea quietly glided in. "Jeralt," she greeted in her musical voice, though there was a tone of wariness hidden within. She closed the wooden door gently behind her before she finally asked, "May I please talk to Byleth." A hint of yearning woven into her request.

"Absolutely not," Jeralt replied curtly. All formal pretense he had shown Rhea in the public eye had evaporated.

"But...I am her grandmother," Rhea pleaded gently with her hands clasped in front of her.

"And I am her father!" Jeralt rose from his desk. An anger he had been able to repress for years finally surged forth like a breaking tidal wave. "And until you finally tell me what happened that night, you shall not talk to Byleth anymore than your duty as Archbishop."

Rhea was silent, but her face remained calm as she studied the captain.

Meanwhile, Jeralt sighed and rubbed his face wearily. "Why do you refuse to tell me?"

"It is information I have sworn to protect," Rhea responded with a gentle shake of her crowned head.

Jeralt huffed as he placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward as he uttered in a low voice, "I have seen the limitations on your ability to protect Rhea. You were unable to protect your daughter from being kidnapped, her blood nearly drained, and Byleth almost taken out of her." The memories of that terrible scene that met Jeralt on his return from a mission threatened to engulf the captain once again like a dark endless whirlpool. He slumped back into his chair for stability and he watched Rhea slide onto the nearby couch, her face pale at the memory.

"You let her die when I know very well you could have saved her. You could have saved her like you did me…" Jeralt's voice nearly cracked as his heart strained against the weakly healed scabs of time. "And then again you failed to protect when the Byleth's nursery was _'mysteriously'_ engulfed in flames."

"I will not be talked to in such a manner," Rhea snapped like a viper, her tranquil demeanor beginning to crack against the flood terrible memories Jeralt was forcing her to relive. "I loved my daughter, just as much as I love Byleth!" The Archbishop countered passionately as a tormented expression pained her usual placid face.

"Then love her in silence until you offer us the truth," Jeralt stated with such finality that Rhea just rose from the couch and swept out of the room, slamming the door in her wake.

The Archbishop then briskly fled to the third floor. She couldn't reveal to Jeralt her true nature, of why there were those keen on her family's blood. Should Jeralt ever be caught by the enemy, they would surly torture him for information. He would already reveal that Rhea had given her his blood to save him from the brink of death, and as such he has lived a long life...far too long of a life for a mere mortal. Suddenly Rhea felt like the massive stone walls were pressing in on her. She felt like she was suffocating and needed fresh air. Quickly the Archbishop strode to her little area of serenity. The outlook upon where she quietly observed Garreg Mach, and beyond. From her balcony she watched Byleth leave Garreg Mach Monastery with one of her students. Her own granddaughter, so close to her again, yet completely out of reach. Rhea knew that if she approached Byleth, Jeralt would find out, and the two would leave her again, this time surely to never return.

"Mother...why is everything so difficult." Rhea whispered to the wind. "I know what I did was wrong, but I had to save the babe. Yet as I feigned the role of Goddess, my hubris doomed her to such a fate. I know not how to make things right without risking everything." Rhea sighed as she gazed up at the midday sun. "I wish you were here to guide me."

Earlier that day, as class ended, Byleth retreated back to her room to retrieve enough coin for a new sword. It was as she was opening her door that Ashe's knuckles were about to meet her face.

"Oh Professor!" Ashe gasped as he nearly knocked upon Byleth's forehead. "Beg pardon, I...I was just about to knock!" _'Oh wow why did I just say that? It was obvious what you were doing Ashe!'_ He chastised himself internally before noting that his professor just dreamily shook her head, making him feel less anxious about his blunder.

"Is everything okay?" Byleth asked she closed her door.

"Ah, well," Ashe began as he took a step back. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me into town. I wanted to buy my siblings gifts to mail home, and I remembered your sword's a bit broken."

"I can still stab with it," Byleth remarked with a poker-face.

Ashe blinked at her, then chuckled pleasantly as he remarked, "I can imagine!"

While his professor still looked daydreamy at his response, Ashe felt that she appreciated his laughter. She then added, "Let's be off." And the two walked in comfortable silence over to the main gate before Byleth stated, "I didn't know you have siblings."

"Ah, yes, I have a little sister and brother," Ashe explained as the portcullis rose. "We were all adopted by Lord Lanato."

He could see the professor gave him a questioning glance from his periphery. But she appeared to think better of it for she remained silent. "I know what you want to ask, Professor and I don't mind telling you," Ashe remarked as the pair continued down the well worn dirt road towards the bustling town below. "My parents owned a little restaurant in Gaspard, the southern region of the Kingdom. It was pretty successful, we had travelers from all over the kingdom and even from the empire stop in for our family's well known comfort food. But then the plague came…" Ashe paused at this as he recalled those dark times. "My father began to cough. At first it was an innocent cough, nothing to cause us concern. But then he coughed more throughout day and it was from deep within his chest...with blood. We then heard the news that a plague had been spreading from the north. As a busy restaurant, any visiting traveler could have brought it all the way down to the south. But it wasn't just my father, I noticed more people in town were having the same cough, many of them looked tired and pale. Slowly there were less people out and about and the only place that became busy, was the graveyard. Soon, we were burying my father...and then mother began to cough..."

He felt a gentle warm hand rest upon his shoulder. He looked to see that Byleth had been watching him, her dark steel blue eyes full of concern. "Here," the professor gently prompted as she held up a delicate ivory handkerchief.

Ashe blinked, and as he did so, warm tears slipped down his cheek. "Oh, I didn't even realize...thank you Professor." The smokey-haired student said kindly as he dabbed the silken handkerchief at his eyes. Ashe had been so consumed in his own memories, that didn't even realize that tears had welled up in his bright lime green eyes. "Heh," he chuckled dolefully, "By now I thought I would have stopped crying over it. I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean to get all emotional."

He then felt Byleth's hand grip his shoulder and her turned to see her gaze seriously at him. "Never apologize for being able to show your heart," Byleth remarked as her eyes earnestly searched his.

Ashe's overbright eyes widened as he heard the words Byleth didn't say...couldn't express. That there were those who were unable show their heart no matter how much they wished too. "I...yes...you're right, Professor," Ashe nodded as he made a fist around the ivory handkerchief.

Byleth nodded fervently as she let her hand slip from Ashe's shoulder and hang again at her side. They had just walked into the bustling village as the dirt road turned into smooth cobblestone. "What are you getting your siblings?" Byleth asked Ashe as they entered an even busier marketplace. Shopkeepers tempted buyers with enticing aromas of fresh baked goods, while stall owners showed off their various wares to curious shoppers.

"Well, there this special sweet shop just up ahead. Look there it is!" Ashe chirped with excitement as he lead the professor to a modest looking shop. Byleth was confused by Ashe's bubbling excitement, until she took a step inside. The venue was wildly colorful and filled to the ceiling with an assortment of sweets; from brightly colored hard candies to caramel coated apples, and everything in between. Byleth's head was practically spinning as her eyes roamed around the shop. She wanted to try a little bit of everything and eagerly stuffed her hand into her pockets to grab a fistful of coins when she recalled why she was shopping in the first place. The sense of responsibility, that had been engraved into her at a young age, won. Byleth released her grip upon the coins in her pocket and strode out of the tempting shop. This did not go unnoticed by lime green eyes.

"Um, sorry, but can I add one more thing to this purchase?" Ashe quickly asked the shopkeeper. He then found his professor leaning against the side of the shop, watching the various people walk by. "Here, for you, Professor," Ashe prompted as he held out a little bag filled with various hard candies.

Byleth's eyes widened as the bag was plopped into her outstretched hands. "Thank you," the young woman replied.

Ashe's was certain that the corners of her mouth lifted just ever so slightly. Grinning now, Ashe stated with a clap of his hands, "Now let's go find you a new sword!"

They peered about as they continued on into the bustling marketplace, until finally a large blacksmith workshop loomed up ahead. A keen and sturdy middle aged woman appeared to be the proprietor as she exchanged a handsome gleaming shield to a mercenary in exchange for what appeared to be a heavy purse of coins. She had an assortment of weapons and armor on display as workers tended to the steaming forge and heavy anvil deeper inside the shop. Byleth perused the section of swords, quite fascinated by the variety available. But all she needed was a simple steel sword, or so Byleth thought until her eyes fell upon a gleaming silver sword that practically made the young woman drool in hunger. She picked the blade up, noting its light weight and fine edge. Not that Byleth would try it, but this blade would definitely slice right through a thick tree truck. Then the young woman's eyes fell upon the price tag, and her mouth went dry.

"Why don't you buy it?" Ashe inquired curiously when he noticed his professor freeze up. Byleth slowly showed him the price tag to which Ashe could only murmur, "Oh goddess." As his eyes widened at the price.

"All sales are final," spoke up the keen eyed proprietress before she shifted her gaze to keep watch over other shoppers.

Ashe studied the shopkeeper and then commented loudly, "Come now Professor." The proprietress's ear wiggled at the name. "Surely we can find better priced weapons back at the Monastery." The student heard the shopkeeper scoff at the remark, though she then tried to pass it off as a cough. "I know you need a supplier to keep us students well stocked for our battles," Ashe continued now noting that the proprietress was watching them with great interest. "But you can establish yourself with a closer venue."

"Alright, hold it right there," the shopkeeper finally spoke up as she strode over to the pair. "If you're looking for the finest weapons without having to go directly to the heart of either the Kingdom, Empire, or Alliance territory, then my shop is the place to buy. And, I don't normally do this but as a first time customer, I'll lower that price on the Silver sword, a one time deal. But you'll be back once you've seen just how excellent our craftsmanship is." She stated confidently as she folded her arms across her chest.

Byleth nodded as she exchanged her coins for the sword. Her fingers now itched for battle with the new blade strapped to her side. "Thank you again Ashe," the professor remarked as they began to head back.

"Why it didn't take much other than a few well chosen words to make her realize you were a great investment," Ashe smiled before he let out a surprised gasp. Quickly he strode to a nearby stall which had all sorts of obscure trinkets, vials, and accessories spread out on a purple velvet clothed table. The young man had reached out for an old navy blue leather bound book.

"Something caught your interest love?" Asked the shopkeeper. She was a young woman who may have been around Byleth's age. She had dark magenta hair that was swept up into a side ponytail, leaving well styled bands and tendrils of hair to frame her keen dark magenta eyes.

"Indeed I am!" Ashed remarked in delight as he cradled the book lovingly in his hands. "I had no idea they sold this book around here. I haven't seen this one for ages!"

"You've got excellent literature taste," the shopkeeper replied with a playful wink that made Ashe blush. "You should stop by more often. I get all sorts of unique finds."

Curious, Byleth leaned over to peer at the book. Noticing her interest, Ashe held it up for the professor to see. '_Loog and the Maiden of Wind,'_ the young woman read. Why did that name sound familiar? She then recalled that Ingrid and Ashe had mentioned a King Loog on their way to the campsite.

"It's a well known tale of chivalry in Faerghus," Ashe explained with a bright smile. "Loog is the King of Lions and this book is full of his exciting adventures." The young man beamed fondly down at the books as it were an old friend. "I've loved this since I was a kid. It was what got me excited to learn how to read."

Suddenly a tall man was at Ashe's side. He was slightly out of breath and his pale blue eyes were fixed upon the book in Ashe's hand. "Gimme that book!" He growled through gritted yellowed teeth. Without another warning, the man snatched the book right out of Ashe's hands and sprinted off.

"Hey!" the merchant cried out. "Somebody catch that thief! Cut him in half like my prices!" she shouted as she shook her fists in outrage.

Byleth was about to unsheath her silver sword, her right hand itching to test it upon the thief. But instead she withdrew her dagger that had been concealed under her skirt by a strap on her thigh. She held it aloft taking aim at the back of the thief's neck, noting that he must be a greenhorn as he didn't even zigzag in his escape; his mistake, for now he was an easy target.

Suddenly a warm hand gently stayed her arm. "Please Professor," Ashe begged with pleading lime green eyes.

"What're doing kid!" The merchant cried out angrily.

"Please, ma'am. Please calm down," Ashes remarked as his soothing voice tried to relax the shopkeeper's nerves.

The merchant frowned as she pointed an accusatory finger at Ashe. "No, you calm down kid! If he gets away with that valuable merch it'll be a huge loss for me!"

"Then here, please allow me to compensate you," Ashe replied as he handed over one gold coin and a few silver ones.

Byleth was confused at Ashe's actions while merchant's jaw nearly dropped onto her sales table. "Are you serious kid?" She remarked as her pointed finger went limp to her side. "I mean, I have no objection, but...that's just crazy!"

"Don't you worry, that thief will be paying me back, just as soon as I catch him," the young remarked without breaking his kind smile.

"Ashe?" Byleth questioned as he turned to follow the thief.

"Professor, you head on back to the monastery. I'll take care of everything here!" And before Byleth could argue, Ashe had taken off down the street after the thief.

"Well…" the shopkeeper sighed. "He is a good kid."

"Yes," Byleth replied fondly, the corners of her mouth slightly lifting again.

"I'm Anna, by the way," the merchant introduced as she extended a hand out to the young woman.

"Byleth Eisner," the young woman replied as she shook the receptive hand.

"Ohhhh, you must be the new Professor at the Officer's Academy. And Eisner...Eisner...where have I heard that name before?" Anna tapped her lower lip in thought before she just gave a shrug. "Anyway, please come again to my shop. I am sure to have other helpful items next time!"

Byleth nodded and was making her way back to the monastery, her thoughts on Ashe and hoping she made the right choice in letting her student go after the thief alone. The professor kept ruminating on that thought until another familiar voice made her pause. A young man's voice that came from the other side of a green bushy hedge.

"You think I'd cheat?" Gasped Sylvain's voice in almost a theatrical quality as he punctuated his remark with just the right amount of hurt. Byleth couldn't see her student, but she could imagine his face and the well controlled expression that flitted upon it.

"On you baby doll? Why I would never!" His shocked tone expertly became sweeter as he added, "Come on, you should know me better than that as you're the only one for me. But," Sylvain gave a well timed deep sigh, "if you don't believe me…" there was a dramatic pause before his tone turned accusatory. "Oh, ohhhh, I get it, I'm suddenly not your type now so you want me to introduce you to other guys who have a Crest, who are all nobles, just like me, hmmm?"

"What?!" Stammered a dainty feminine voice that was completely flabbergasted at the roller coaster of emotions Sylvain had just put her through. "That isn't...why I'm….you!" She stammered as she was no doubt overwhelmed by now.

"Hey now, I just want you to be happy. You know, get what you're after." Sylvain added as female sniffles reached Byleth's ears. "I hate seeing a girl cry, especially one as beautiful as you." Sylvain's voice was lower now...almost tender in speech. "So, you know, maybe we can…"

"You're the worst Sylvain!" The young woman screeched before stomping off.

_'Oh my…'_ Byleth thought and she turned to make her own quick escape, when she was caught red handed.

"Oh, hello Professor. Enjoy spying on people?" Sylvain's cool voice came from behind her.

_'Dammit,'_ Byleth cursed before turning to face her student.

Sylvain had his arms crossed over his chest as he lifted an inquisitive brow. "You look like you've got something to say, so go ahead, say it. I can take it." The redhead stated as he braced himself against the usual tirade from an authoritative figure.

"What's the point?" Byleth remarked with a shrug.

"Huh?" Sylvain gawked, confused at this unusual response.

But Byleth just shook her head and walked right past her student. Leaving him to stare at her as his arms felt limp to his side.

"Hey!" Sylvain cried out as he hurried after his professor. "I really do hate seeing a girl cry, you know." He stated once he caught up to her brisk pace. But, Byleth just shrugged again without comment. So Sylvain tried another tactic. "Come on, it's hard on me too!" However, his remark was met with silence as the continued to walk._ 'Hmmm,'_ the redhead thought to himself and quickly scanned the crowd around, checking if Jeralt was in sight. Nope? Alright! "Professor," Sylvain started in his honeyed tone. "It's okay it you want to console me. I happen to have some exquisite tea back in my quarters and I heard you love tea. Maybe you can come by and we can chat about love?" Sylvain wiggled his eyebrows.

Byleth came to a halt and stared up at her student. At first Sylvian couldn't read her at all, but then he focused on her eyes and saw a disappointment looking right back at him. His heart tightened at the very thought she had of him.

Byleth turned her gaze away from him and resumed her brisk pace. "Ah! Professor!" Sylvain cried out and caught up with her again. "It was only a joke!" He stated with a slight plead in his voice.

"Terrible joke," she stated impassively.

"Like you would know," Sylvain grumbled. "You've no sense of humor," he added testily.

"I know what's funny," Byleth replied in such a deadpanned manner that Sylvain wasn't sure whether to laugh or roll his eyes. "Also, you're on stable duty with Ashe," the young woman stated.

"What!...Why?" Sylvain stammered in dismay.

"You can learn from him," Byleth replied.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Sylvain huffed indignantly as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"Everything," Byleth stated simply.

"Professor...is this punishment for earlier?" Sylvain asked as they reach the gates of Garreg Mach.

"Part of it," replied woman replied cryptically before leaving a dumbfounded Sylvain at the entrance of the monastery.

As Byleth nearly reached her room, she was met by Ingrid, who seemed slightly out of breath. "I finally found you Professor!" She exclaimed. "Report just arrived that the bandits have been cornered in Zanado, the Red Canyon, and that we've been given permission to depart."

The young woman nodded at the news. "Ingrid, round up your classmates and tell them to get ready for battle. We head out once everyone is accounted for."

Ingrid nodded her golden haired head and gave her professor a determined look before she quickly departed. Byleth momentarily watched her go before she slipped into her room. The professor quickly changed into her usual mercenary outfit, which now sported the sheathed silver sword at her hip. Her Blue Lions awaited her, each wearing their new armor and had upgraded their weapons based on their new class. Geared up in their new soldier outfits, Ingrid, Sylvain, and Dimitri now huddled together comparing their lances and javelins. Dedue was testing out his large heavy axe with great powerful arcs. Nearby Annette stood watching, and though she was dressed in the dark blue lightweight gown of a monk, the young woman had a sizable hatchet strapped to her belt. Felix wore the same mercenary armor as Byleth, though his was obviously newer and shinier than hers. Byleth was also relieved to see that Ashe was amongst them and he appeared unharmed as he tested out his new bow. But something was amiss. "Where is Mercedes?" The professor asked, noting that the young woman was not in the crowd.

"I'm here! I'm here," the healer cried out as she rounded the nearby corner. Mercedes was adorned in her new white and red embellished monk outfit. Her cream colored long hair spilling over her shoulder.

Byleth nodded and waved to her students to come closer. "This battle will be our first true test," the professor began as he steel blue eyes scanned her students' faces.

Felix crossed his arms over his chest, "Hmph. We're just fighting common thieves, right? I don't expect much of a challenge."

"Then don't take any unnecessary risks to make it so," Byleth remarked as she stared Felix down. Her gaze made the young man shift his weight onto his other leg as he conceded an understanding nod.

Ashe the piped up, "We certainly can't allow those underhanded thieves to get away. Let's work together and do our best to take them down!"

Byleth nodded at her student's words. "Watch your partner's back," she stated as a sea of heads exchanged glances with their respective companion.

Annette then chirped, "Well, a real battle is a great opportunity to see how far we've come."

Mercedes looked at her dear friend and nodded. The healer than added, "True. The mock battle was a success. We'll be fine so long as we stay the course."

Byleth could feel that her students were quite at ease with the whole situation. So why couldn't she shake off this odd feeling coiling itself in the pit of her stomach? "So much excitement, but I hope everything turns out all right." She remarked, not realizing that the prince was now at her side.

Upon hearing the professor's remark, Dimitri naturally wanted to assuage her concern. "Perhaps we are a bit overly excited, but we will have the knights on our side. All should be well Professor." The prince stated calmly with a confident nod.

Sure enough, Dimitri's words soothed the coil of tightness that was making Byleth feel tense. "Yes, you're right," the young woman replied gratefully with a nod. But something about the professor made the prince pause...something was different about Byleth. Then his icy blue eyes widened as he noticed that the corners of the young woman's mouth were slightly curled; the prince had never seen the expression before upon her! He was about to open his mouth when the whinny of horses stole everyone's attention. A few eager squires lead horses to the Blue Lions class, allowing the students to select a steed for the trek to the Red Canyon. Behind the squires was a group of knights already clothed and armed for battle. The journey began quietly, as it appeared each student was lost in their own thoughts as the hooves clipped clopped over the dirt path.

'_Byleth, a warning,'_ Sothis voice piped up in the young woman's mind. _'The power I wield over the hands of time is limited.'_

Byleth tightening her grip upon the reins. _'Duly noted,'_ she simply responded. The young woman could feel that Sothis wanted to say more, but decided not to as she faded back into the recesses of professor's mind.

The prairie terrain slowly became rockier, the horses' hooves crunched on the rocks underfoot. Even the vegetation began to lessen the closer they drew near to the rocky canyon. Gashes into the ground causing boulders of various shades of brown to jut out. The air was dry and the sounds of animals were less frequent, save for a circling group of scavengers flying high above them. The canyon seemed simply that until the class collected upon a crag overlooking the deeper levels of the canyon below. The young woman's eyes widened as she took in the vast and intricate ruins of what appeared to be once a great city chiseled into the rocks. The city was now in various stages of decay as surely once magnificent stone obelisks, temples, and bridges now laid crumbled from the ravages of time.

She could feel Sothis perk up again in her mind. _'This place feels so familiar,'_ Sothis remarked and Byleth agreed for there was a vague sense of nostalgia, which was odd for a place the professor was sure she had never been too. And why was it called the red canyon? There was nothing red about it from what the young woman could see.

_'Maybe it's metaphorical?'_ Sothis added as she viewed the scenery with Byleth. _'Hmmm…'_ Sothis hummed soothingly. _'I daresay I would have ever forgotten a place like this. But, I feel these fleeting feelings of joy and sorrow. Of pain and love...and everything in between.' _Byleth paused at Sothi's remarks and tried to feel for the emotions that had just described, but nothing moved her like it seemed sway Sothis. _'I wonder what had taken place here,'_ Sothis added softly before she sighed quietly into Byleth's mind._ 'Maybe one day...one day I will remember all that I have lost…'_

Dimitri's sudden voice tore Byleth out of her reverie, "Look over there below us!" There at the ground level appeared to be a collecting group of armed people desperately searching for a way out of the ruin's labyrinth. "That must be the thieves that were driven back."

From their viewpoint, a quick and direct path towards the bandits was within reach. If they could make their way down without being spotted, they could outmaneuver and even flank the bandits. However, if the enemy caught wind of their location, then no doubt they would try to bulldoze the students down on the hazardous craggs. Plus one wrong step down the path and one of her students could very well fall to their death. Byleth did not like this option, but the longer they waited to survey other routes, the more time they gave the bandits to find a way to escape.

"Alright, but be careful of your footing and remain quiet." Byleth stated as she slipped off of her horse. Her student's quietly followed as the knights lead the horses out of sight. The professor leaned a hand against the wall, ensuring that her body tilted away from the sheer drop on her left. Copying her example, Annette, Dedue, and Ashe cautiously followed suit. Signaling to the soldiers Ingrid, Sylvain, Felix, Mercedes, and Dimitri started down the steep path. They continued undetected and Byleth felt herself sigh with relief.

"Huh?" Sylvain remarked as dirt sprinkled onto his shoulder. The young man looked up, just in time to see a large boulder teetering dangerously along the stony edge above them. Then it slipped, and came rolling down, gaining speed as it hurtled towards his comrades. "Watch out!" He warned, grabbing Ingrid's arm and pulling her close to him. And it was just in time for the boulder rammed right through the path where Ingrid had been standing. "Whew," Sylvain sighed with relief, though he noticed Ingrid still hugged him tightly as she stared down the new precipice with wide eyes. "Hey? You okay?" Sylvain asked with a little bit of worry in his voice. Ingrid quickly let go of him and nodded, without looking at him.

The Blue Lions were now split into two as a gaping hole through the path separated them. Byleth paused with the lower her group of Ashe, Annette, Dedue. Meanwhile, Dimitri was with the group above - Ingrid, Felix, Sylvain, and Mercedes. "We'll find another way down!" The prince called as his team quickly retraced their steps back up. The hairs on the back of Dimitri's neck gave him the uneasy sense that the boulders did not just naturally decide to tumble down at that moment. But the plateau appeared calm as they had left it and the knights were a little distance away with the horses corralled. "Come, quickly!" Dimitri commanded to the back up unit in a forceful tone that made his childhood friends exchange looks as they hurried after the prince.

"Do you think that boulder was pushed?" Sylvain asked as they ran along the edge of the chasm searching for another path down.

"Well, I have a suspicion, but that doesn't matter now, we need to regroup or our friends will be outnumbered," Dimitri answered swiftly as he just couldn't shake off a twisting feeling that all was not well below.

His words caused Felix's orange tiger eyes to widen as he realized Byleth, Ashe, Annette, and Dedue were now stuck halfway down the canyon with no way of turning around. If the bandits had taken notice, which they surely would have after that clamor the boulder made, then the other team may very well be fighting for their lives without any back up.

"Look there!" Ingrid stated as she pointed to another path at the western edge.

"Make haste, but be sure footed!" Dimitri warned his group as they quickly descended.

Then an echo reached their ears. "She's the Ashen Demon!" it screamed.

"There they are!" Sylvain pointed ahead as they passed around the next hurdle of ruins.

"Oh no!" Mercedes cried out at the sight that reached her worried eyes.

The crumpled figure of Ashe laid still at Byleth's feet as she stood protectively over him. The pair were being encircled by the group of bandits; as if they were a hungry pack of wolves snapping and barking at every angle while the young woman made them reel back with a swipe of her sword. But what was worse, was that their professor held her sword in her left hand, her right arm limp...as an arrow protruded out of back.

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

Gasp! Twist! xD I hope you are enjoying the battle so far. In the next chapter will discover what had happened to Byleth's group!

Also a deviation into non-canon storyline development based on Jeralt's and Rhea's conversation. After reading more about Those Who Slither and Rhea's backstory, I want to weave in another layer into this fanfiction. I also feel that at least in the Blue Lions route Rhea deserves more of a back story, explanation, and a chance for redemption. So I'm going to reveal Rhea in a different light and I hope you will enjoy it!

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Nintendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	15. The Ashen Demon

**Chapter 15: The Ashen Demon**

_**Author's notes:** I have my fingers crossed that you will enjoy the battle!_

_**RAX:**__ I completely agree with Dimitri being the most well written character in Fire Emblem (even though I have only played Awakening, Fates, and 3 Houses). I also love Chrom...he was adorable! xD_

_**NyanCat:**__ I don't want to spoil it, but we have at least one support conversation in the next chapter. As for how much Seteth knows...as of right now he doesn't know, which I think will be an interesting plot and character development for him as he isn't fond of Byleth at the moment._

_**Rahzel and Ryu:**__ Thank you for the ideas, I'll definitely keep them in mind :3 Also I did not realize that Jeralt Reus Eisner may be a noble, was that discussed somewhere in the game and I may have missed it?_

_**Osheana259:**__ I definitely plan on adding more Jeralt and Rhea moments, Jeralt and Byleth memories, and snippets of what had occurred in the past. I do hope you enjoy the rest of the Red Canyon battle!_

_**Rean-Belle: **__Hmmm, I'm still working out an explanation for how Byleth's mother came to be that is more benign. As for the dialogue between Byleth, Dimitri, Edelgard, and Manuela...let's just say I have a new special dialogue planned! ;) I hope you like the battle!_

_**Krystal501:**__ Indeed Jeralt's and Rhea's relationship has been strained ever since that unpleasantness, but I plant to reveal memories showing a time when all was well. Plus more on Byleth's mother. There will definitely be more support conversations, with at least one already written for the next chapter! I hope you like how the mission ultimately unfolds._

_**CielCial: **__Lols, there will still be shenanigans for sure! I do hope you will enjoy how the Zanado mission turns out. I tried to keep it well balanced, but still make Byleth a badass. I hope you will agree! :3_

* * *

"Watch out!" Sylvain shouted, causing Byleth to whip around. Her senses on high alert and sword halfway drawn as she watched a large boulder nearly crush Ingrid, had Sylvain's reflex not saved her. Suspicious steel blue eyes shot upwards to check the ridge, but nothing else stirred.

"We'll find another way down!" The prince called to Byleth and she gave him an affirmative nod. She truly appreciated Dimitri's initiative for it was one less thing for the professor to worry about. At least the prince's team had the aid of the soldiers above...while Byleth's group were on their own. She would have to take extra precaution as they were now cut off from any help. The professor turned around to survey the canyon, but something was amiss. The bandits had all disappeared...

Byleth raised her hand for her team to remain still as she quickly formulated a new tactic against the unknown. No doubt the boulder and yelling revealed their location to the bandits. The young woman was sure the enemy had hidden themselves and now laid in wait for the team to finish their descent before they pounced. That left her team with two options. One, stay put and wait for Dimitri's team and the knights to come. However, the longer Byleth's team waited the antsier the bandits would get to the point that a few may very well charge up the path. Then there was the other option, Byleth's team descends and fights. For the latter, she would have to come up with a plan to tip the scale in their favor. The professor's eyes then fell upon innocent yet very spunky, Annette.

"They should'a been down by now," whined one of the bandits as they hid behind a few boulders near the path.

"Shut ya' lip," growled his neighbor.

"Wait, do you feel that?" whispered another bandit.

A sudden cutting gale threw up dust, dirt, and rocks into the air. "Gah!" That bandits shouted as they winced, closed their tearing eyes, and coughed at the sudden sandstorm. Once the hazardous whirlwind died down, the bandits finally saw what was happening. Byleth and her students had passed right by them and were now sprinting down the vast canyon.

"What the!" They were dumbfounded at first until one rallied loudly. "Oi! After 'em!"

"There!" Dedue yelled to his team as he pointed towards another narrow path twisting along the nearby cliff face. "Another road ahead!" Quickly they began to make their ascent, however this path was rockier and the gravel shifted precariously under their feet.

"Oh no," Ashe gasped. Byleth whipped around to see the young man lose his footing, as his body leaned over the edge.

"No!" Byleth shouted as she finally felt it. The terrible twisting twinge of _fear _inside her still heart. The young woman's fingertips brushed against Ashe's outstretched hand, his wide lime green eyes stared fearfully back up at her. _'Sothis!'_ Byleth cried out in her mind as she watched Ashe fall into the rocky gorge below.

'_I'm on it!' _Sothis quickly replied. Had anyone looked into Byleth's eyes at that very moment, they would have seen a glow of iridescent serpentine green. Byleth felt the solid ground beneath her feet give way as she fell back through time. The young woman let out a gasp as she found herself ascending the narrow path once more, Ashe carefully making his way up behind her. "Ashe take the lead," Byleth quickly instructed. The young man nodded and without question lead the team up the hazardous path, his bow notched and ready for action. This time Byleth was ready...or so she thought when an arrow whizzed by her ear and grazed Ahse's shoulder. Again, Ashe lost his footing, slipped, and fell as Byleth tried to grab him.

_'Sothis! Again,'_ Byleth was now tense for no matter what she did the same thing eventually happened.

_'Sothis...why...why can't I prevent this?'_ Byleth thought as she warily began their fourth ascent upon the rocky path.

_'Some things are just so entrenched in the flow of time, that not even I can sway change,'_ Sothis replied contemplatively.

_'What? What can that even be?'_ Byleth huffed through her nose.

_'Fate...Byleth. An ancient and more powerful order than myself.'_

_'Fate,'_ the professor mused. Byleth then realized this had been what Sothis was going to warn her about earlier. That not only is Sothis's power over the hands of time is limited, there are some things that just can't be undone. Byleth had to be cognizant of this. _'So I must move forward then.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I am ready this time.'_ And as Ashe fell, Byleth leapt after him. If she couldn't stop his fall, then she protect him at all cost. She watched as Ashe cleverly wrapped his arms around his head to protect himself as his slid down the rocky slope. Upon seeing the student fall, the bandits quickly sprinted over to where his body finally rolled to a halt.

For the first time Byleth was protecting someone. The feeling was, foreign but… it gave the young woman a sense of purpose she never had before and it fueled her willpower to a new and terrifying level. Like a mother bear enraged at the sight of her cub in danger, Byleth whipped out her sword with her right hand and the dagger in her left as she leapt off the boulder and pounced on the group of bandits. The professor was like a whirlwind of blades as she sliced and stabbed at anyone who dared to get too close to Ashe, who laid in fetal position. The bandits quickly fanned out as they sized up the new warrior with gritted teeth.

"Ashe?" Byleth asked as she hovered over him protectively, keeping a wary gaze on the now circling ring of bandits.

"Nnnnuggh," Ashe groaned. He blinked bleary eyes up at the professor.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I'll be fine professor."

"Then, let the lesson begin," Byleth growled as she turned her sights back upon the mercenaries with her sword and dagger dripping with crimson blood.

Ashe felt like a coward..._useless_...as he watched Byleth swing her silver sword in a great horizontal slash. She then struck her sword into the ground allowing her to flip over it like a gymnast as she danced out of the range of the return swipes. Yet the professor never strayed far from him as she continued to check on his well-being before slicing at anyone who drew near.

Then a bandit, who mistook Ashe for dead, tried to sneak up on Byleth as she was fending off two bandits. Ashe gingerly pushed himself up, but was at a loss of what he could do with his bow and quiver lost in the fall. It was just then that the young man realized he was clutching on arrow, the shaft had broken… _'but I can still stab with it.'_ "Professor!" Ashe warned, just as he sunk the arrowhead into the bandit's meaty calf.

A forceful boot collided with one of the bandits' chest as Byleth unleashed a staggering kick, before gutting the second bandit with a thrust of her sword. At Ashe's cry, the young woman whipped around and dug her dagger into the sneaking bandit's exposed neck. The bandit's shriek in pain from Ashe's attack became a moist guttural howl, as Byleth pierced the man's trachea then dragged the dagger across his carotid artery and jugular vein. As the bandit keeled over, Byleth's crimson speckled face and blank eyes locked with Ashe's expressive and startled gaze.

_THUNK!_

A sharp searing pain tore into Byleth's flesh. An arrow was sticking out of her right shoulder, just underneath her pauldron. The broken skin and severed tissue cried out in agony, but all Byleth could do was steady her breath as she looked over her shoulder at the archer. The young woman's face stoic, not betraying even a twitch of hurt even as her right arm became weak then numb, the hilt of the silver sword slipping out of her deaden grasp to fall onto the ground. Then Byleth's eyes flashed as she whirled around, letting loose her dagger straight into the archer's heart. "If you're going to kill me, make it clean,' Byleth stated in a smooth almost tranquil voice even as agony swelled within her. A feeling of anguish...that she could never release.

'_Byleth, use the time pulse!,' _Sothis urged, but her voice was drowned out by another bandit's shrill yell.

"She's the Ashen Demon!" he screamed as he pointed an accusatory finger at the unarmed woman, and his voice echoed terribly within the canyon.

Byleth, her face as still as ever, picked up her silver sword with her left hand, and pointed it at the denouncing bandit. Then the bandit shrieked in excruciating pain as the spearhead of a lance burst out of his chest. And it didn't end there as the bandit was forcibly lifted right off his feet by the impaled wound, revealing Dimitri from behind. The prince whipped the bandit right off of his lance like a rag doll and sent the bandit's limp body crashing into the nearby stone wall.

The prince's icy cold blue locked with placid steel blue before he noticed another bandit leap at Byleth. For the first time, Dimitri willfully called forth the immense strength of Crest Blaiddyd as he hurled his lance at the sneaking bandit, knocking the man right off his feet as his body was impaled onto a nearby boulder, the stoneface cracking slightly at the force of impact.

Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid joined the fray as each took on a bandit, allowing Mercedes the clear opportunity to slip past as she hurried towards Byleth and Ashe. But suddenly another bandit leapt forward to land a strike upon healer...or would have had not a cutting gale powerfully slammed him into the cliff face across the way. Annette was being carried piggyback style upon Dedue as she waved her hands in the air, conjuring up more whipping mistral magic.

"Professor!" Mercedes cried out as she neared, her hands glowing with iridescent healing magic.

"Heal Ashe!" Byleth stated with a jerk of her head.

"But!" Mercedes started to protest as her gentle eyes stared at the bleeding arrow wound protruding from Byleth's back. Mercedes could only imagine just how excruciating the wound was.

"Ashe comes first!" The professor commanded before she lunged at another bandit.

Mercedes gulped, but acquiesced as she hurried over to her classmate. "Oh Ashe," the healer murmured as she surveyed his scratched up face, torn outfit, and ever sweet smile. "Just close your eyes Ashe and concentrate on breathing, that's it.

Ashe sighed as her soothing healing magic washed over his weary aching body. It was like taking a relaxing soak in a peaceful spring that was heated to just the perfect temperature. _'So was this the power of Faith magic...or the power of Mercedes?'_ The young archer thought as he snuck a peek to gaze up at the serene healer. Her cream colored flowing hair cascaded down her shoulder as she had knelt besides him. He could only smile as her gentle glowing hands enveloped his body with iridescent light as she hummed musically under her breath. Then a sudden flicker of movement caught his attention. "Mercedes! Watch out!" Shouted Ashe.

The young healer turned her head to see that a vicious brute of a bandit was charging right at them with a heavy axe raised. Everyone around them was embroiled in battle _'Oh goddess! Oh give me strength!' _She prayed. Mercedes spotted Byleth, who was fighting on even though her bad arm was surely hindering her movement and causing insurmountable pain...if the professor could fight..."Then I must fight!" Mercedes stated, feeling a surge of willpower she had not known herself to possess. The healer raised her hand up, and for once it was not iridescent healing magic, but a wrathful fireball of hissing flames.

"Aaaugghhhh!" The bandit shrieked as his body was set alight with scorching fire. He fell onto the ground, his body writhed in pain as he contorted his scorched arms and legs in spastic jerks. The healer quickly averted her tearful eyes away and covered her ears at his blood curdling screams.

"Finish him!" Byleth commanded as she gutted her opponent with her blade. The professor could do it herself with one hand, but Mercedes had to learn. "He's suffering!" Byleth stated as she thrusted her crimson stained sword into the healer's trembling hands.

And Mercedes, with her hands shaking, swung the silver sword into the bandit's neck...silencing him. The healer immediately dropped the sword and fell to her knees in prayer. "May the goddess bless them to rest in peace." Mercedes began to whisper into her trembling clasped hands as she rocked back and forth.

The battle had been won, and once more the red canyon became quiet. Byleth silently watched Mercedes pray, and instead of retrieving her sword, the professor decided to kneel down next to her student. She didn't speak, but waited for Mercedes to finish her prayer as tears rolled down her cheeks. The healer fell silent and wiped away her tears with the cuff of her gown.

Byleth gently asked, "Are you alright?"

"It...it is not easy Professor," Mercedes confided with a little sniff as she looked down at her hands. "I know they are bandits and have done evil things...but it still isn't easy." Mercedes closed her hands into tight fists.

"It helps, if you make sure they don't suffer," Byleth quietly added.

Mercedes paused and thought about the professor's words. She then turned to look towards the young woman, observing her solemn gaze at the charred remains of the bandit. Mercedes's cornflower blue eyes then looked dolefully at the arrow._ 'And yet you allow yourself to suffer?' _She thought, as she did not dare to utter those words, at least not yet. "Professor, may I?" The healer gently inquired.

Though Byleth didn't return Mercedes's gaze, she took in a deep breath, nodded, and closed her eyes tightly just as the healer pulled the arrowhead. Blood began to seep from the wound and Mercedes quickly began to recite healing incantations to halt the bleeding. Soon the professor felt soothing warm magic coax torn tissue to heal, pacify angry-red inflammation, and ease the pain in a way Byleth could not.

"There," Mercedes sighed, a note of tiredness in her gentle voice. She felt weak and tired from expending her energy to heal both Ashe and the professor, but Mercedes also felt proud of her work. Save for the professor's stained leather, you barely could tell she had piercing wound mere moments ago.

"Thank you," Byleth whispered, but the young woman fumbled as she tried to push herself off of the ground. Her right arm was still numb, even as the professor tried to will it to move...nothing happened.

"Oh no," Mercedes gasped as she watched the professor push herself up with only the left hand. "It is possible that the nerves in your right arm have been damaged. Unfortunately, that is beyond my healing skills. It would be best to see Manuela...I wish I could do more." There was a slight bitterness in the healer's voice as she looked away.

"But you did Mercedes," Byleth replied gently, making the young woman look back up at the professor. Byleth then extended her good arm down to the healer, beckoning for her hand. "Thank you for healing my pain."

"Anytime, Professor," Mercedes whispered as Byleth swiftly pulled her up, and nearly swept her off her feet.

Meanwhile, Ingrid was checking on Ashe, and the latter looked sheepishly pleased at the attention. Both Felix and Sylvain watched the pair. Felix appeared to be grateful that Ingrid wasn't fussing over him for once, while Sylvain had an unreadable expression. Nearby, Dimitri was focused on observing the knights, who were now disposing the corpses of the bandits with a simple funeral pyre. He had counted their number and realized...one knight was missing.

"This was true battle," Byleth proclaimed as the Blue Lions drew together. "You fought to protect each other. From now on, know in your hearts that we watch each other's backs." It was comforting fact that class looked out for each other, looked out for the pack. "My only rule is that we do not let our enemies suffer." Byleth stated, before adding in a more serious tone. "It will lead you down a dark and twisted path." The professor paused before finally stating, "You did well, my Blue Lions."

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

So, one of the things I was worried about most is over powering Byleth, especially with Divine pulse. Hence, I had Sothis explain about fate and plan to have Byleth only use the Divine Pulse in the most urgent of times, which there will definitely be later on in the story so I don't want to overuse it before then! And while this is truly unlike me in real life as I spammed that button to my wicked heart's content on the switch, I will be more conservative in the story. Also knowing about fate prepares Byleth a bit...just a little bit. I hope my reasoning in understandable.

We've got a hidden plot afoot and Byleth's injury to contend with. Plus support conversation(s) and a dance of daggers in the next chapter so stay tuned! :D

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Ninetendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	16. The Dance of Daggers

**Chapter 16: The Dance of Daggers**

_**RAX:**__ I'm glad you agree about limitations and that it makes the story more believable. Yeah, some chapters run short especially after a really busy work week. Yep, I'm cherishing innocent Dimitri at the moment because soon the darkness in his eyes will grow. I want to do Dimitri's PTSD and mental health justice, as well as have everyone involved in helping him. It will definitely be something I will develop more in this story and will look forward to hearing your input._

_**Rahzel and Ryu: **__Indeed Byleth's taken a hit in the last chapter, but I hope you will enjoy how her injury has helped a couple of the students develop more, in addition to aid from another faculty member! Also the hidden plot with the missing knight will definitely be something Dimitri will be investigating._

_**NyanCat:**__ Yeah, when I have a really busy week the chapters tend to be shorter. But I am glad that your enjoyed the details. It's definitely one of the things I take pride in my writing. And now to reveal with next support conversation in this chapter! I hope you will enjoy!_

_**Krystal501: **__You are correct that it's too soon for Dimitri's support conversation. I haven't even gotten to it yet in my playthrough! And yes, I do plan on including the support conversations between the other students._

_**Rean-Belle: **__I changed up the dialogue between Byleth-Dimitri-Edelgard-and Manuela in favor of my idea. I hope you will like it and catch a hidden meaning. And I think you will pleased who will be showcased in this chapter...also are you psychic?! xD_

_**Osheana259:**__ Yeah, Divine Pulse is both a blessing and a curse. It's such a cool narrative plot, but it quickly negates quite a few of my great plot twists as it leads to a 'well, Byleth would just go back in time and fix it.' But I do hope you still enjoy how things turn out!_

_**CielCial: **__Indeed Byleth is! I am glad you think so as that is exactly what I wanted to showcase. I will be further exploring Byleth's Ashen Demon side and some of the students thoughts._

* * *

"I'm okay, really," Ashe continued to assure his team as they returned to Garreg Mach. "I would much prefer to return to my dorm and rest there." Acquiescing, Byleth and Dimitri continued to the infirmary while the rest of the Blue Lions dispersed.

Once Manuela was updated on Byleth's condition, she began to fuss through her supplies as she tried to find the correct salve container amid a mess of other tonic solutions and the occasional large liquor bottle. "It's medicinal," the healer remarked as a pair of eyes looked at her questioningly.

"Here!" Manuela exclaimed triumphantly as she finally held up a small container of a cream that looked like shimmering shea butter and smelled of peppermint. "You'll need to reapply it for a couple of days to allow the nerves to fully heal."

Byleth began to unfasten her leathered straps and Dimitri gave a gulp. Was she actually about to? Dimitri was like a deer caught staring into headlights as Byleth unceremoniously dropped her breastplate and was about to lift up her tunic when Manuela swooped in.

"Oh mustn't be too hasty my dear!" Manuela chirped as she ushered the professor over to a medical bed and quickly drew the curtain to block Dimitri's scandalous view. "Well, that's just something you'll have to wait later for...much later." Manuela winked as she wagged a finger.

"I...I beg your pardon!" Dimitri stammered as he felt his face redden. They both paused upon hearing the sound of linen tearing and raised their brows, wondering what the professor was up to. Byleth pushed aside the curtain to reveal that she had just torn off the sleeve right off on the right arm as the tunic had already been damaged and bloodied by the arrow. Now she sat at the edge of the bed and peered down blankly at her lame, unmoving arm.

Dimitri watched with interest as Manuela applied the salve to the young woman's right shoulder, noting that he didn't even see any wound. "Professor Manuela, how do you know where the wound was as the skin looks completely normal?"

Manuela paused at the prince's inquiry. "Ah, good question. A well trained healer can sense a wound upon their patient's body even when there aren't external indicators." Manuela waved her hand over Byleth's shoulder then pointed to the exact location of the arrow's entry. "There, I can feel that the arrowhead had embedded itself into the teres minor muscle, damaging the axillary nerve. The resulting inflammation then compressed the rest of the brachial plexus, paralyzing your arm."

As Manuela explained Byleth mused that she was starting to feel something, like pins and needles prickling her shoulder all the way down to the tips of her fingers.

"That is amazing," Dimitri exclaimed as he watched Byleth tentatively flex the muscles in her right arm. "Professor Manuela, I would like to learn healing," the prince stated earnestly.

"You want to learn healing magic?" Manuela questioned with some confusion though she handed over the rolled up bandage to Dimitri. The prince was more of a bone breaker than a careful put back together-er. Indeed his penchant for breaking things was becoming somewhat infamous on the academy's coffer. So why in Fódlan would he even been the least bit interested? The healer then watched as Dimitri knelt besides Byleth's bed, carefully wrapping the bandage around Byleth's upper arm. A light dusting of pink glowed upon his cheeks.

'_Ahhh, I see,'_ Manuela thought. "Well then, I will check my schedule and hold a seminar for Faith magic and beginners medicinal aid."

Dimitri nodded, though he maintained focus on carefully wrapping the long fabric around Byleth's arm. He noted how well defined her muscles were, as well as faint glossy scars here and there. Byleth must have been fighting at a young age. How young? The prince wondered as he realized the stark contrast to his comfortable upbringing versus the life of Byleth as a wandering mercenary.

"It...it's not too tight Professor?" Dimitri asked as he surveyed his work. The wrap wasn't pretty but it would hold the paste well. "I will go report to Archbishop Rhea so that you can rest."

Before the prince rose to his feet, Byleth raised her uninjured hand, and patted the prince gently on the head. "Dimitri, you led your team well today," she remarked gently with a nod.

Dimitri nearly toppled over at the sudden contact and his heart did a somersault at the young woman's praise. "Professor," Dimitri began, but additional words died in his throat as he was now close to her, studying her soulful steel blue eyes and beckoningly luscious lips.

"Alright Prince Dimitri!" Maneula clapped loudly to shake the young man out of his daze. "The Professor needs her rest now! She can't do that if you keep staring at her!" The healer teased.

Dimitri's face skipped the various shades of pink and became beetroot red. "YesofcourseIwilltakemyleavenow," the young man let loose a nearly incoherent string of words as he practically sprinted out of the infirmary.

Maneula just shook her head with her hands on her hips. _'Ah, young love.' "_I will go fetch you some new clothes. Just relax and allow the salve do the work."

As Maneula left the infirmary, Dimitri was walking down the hallway and nearly ran into someone rounded the corner. "I'm sorr- oh Edelgard," Dimitri remarked as the Black Eagles leader took a step back.

"Oh, hello Dimitri," Edelgard greeted. "I'm glad everyone is okay from the mission."

"Uh, yes, thank you," Dimitri remarked. He then noticed that Edelgard was holding a single thorny red rose in her white gloved hand.

When Edelgard realized what the prince was staring at she quickly cleared her throat.

"I'm just checking on the professor...excuse me," the princess stated before she hurried towards the infirmary.

Dimitri was not only at a loss for words, he just simply felt at a loss for everything…

"Hello?" Edelgard inquired with a knock on the wooden door before she pushed it ajar. As the Black Eagles leader strode in, she found Byleth sitting at the edge of the bed staring out of the window. The sun was still up, but it wouldn't be long for the fiery orb to tuck itself behind the horizon. Byleth looked a little bored with her weakened arm tucked upon her lap. The young woman paused as she took in Byleth's wrapped shoulder, and a twinge of guilt gripped at her heart.

"My teacher?" Edelgard inquired as she drew closer. The young woman gently peered over her shoulder to watch the princess.

"I hope you recover swiftly," Edelgard stated as she held out her present to the young woman. She watched with wide violet eyes as Byleth slowly raised her right hand and tried to take the flower. Though the movements were a bit awkward, especially as Byleth was being mindful of the thorns. The young woman succeeded in taking the flower from the princess.

"Oh, I should have taken off the thorns," Edelgard chided herself with a slight frown.

But Byleth just shook her head as she examined the lovely crimson bloom. Roses were a rare sight during her travels through Fódlan. Not many grew wildly and they were practically exclusive to grand gardens of the nobility.

"This rose reminds me of you," Byleth gently commented, not noticing the blush that spread across the princess's cheeks. The thorns of a rose, a defense mechanism to keep those who mean harm, away. But then it also causes those who mean well, to stay just as far away.

"My teacher…" Edelgard began, but she paused as Byleth meet her gaze. 'I may have information on what had happened.' Was what she wanted to say...

Manuela entered the infirmary sparing Edelgard the opportunity to say something she may have regretted. "Oh Edelgard here you are. Please go get ready for our mission," the healer instructed.

"Yes, of course," Edelgard responded, then with a nod to Byleth, the princess took her leave.

"Alright," Manuela hummed as she set down folded laundry for Byleth and inspected the wraps. "The scent of the salve has weakened, how do you feel?"

Byleth gingerly tested out her arm. Gross motor movement was in tact, but the finer movement of her fingers were still lagging. "Well, be careful with that thorny rose or it will prick you!" Manuela stated as she retrieved the flower from Byleth's weak grip and plopped it into the vase of the still lingering crimson carnations. "As for your arm, we will just give it more time. Be sure to re-apply the salve at night before bed."

Manuela's eyes appreciated Byleth's old dinged up and worn armor as she retrieved the breastplate from the floor. "You know dear," the healer began as she tapped her cheek, "I'm not sure you are aware of this, but you can get upgraded armor."

Byleth looked questioningly up at her. "Oh yes," Manuela continued. "Even as Professors we are expected to continue advancing in our chosen classes. You should look into the next advanced classes. If you need extra experience, just reach out to me or your other colleagues for training. Then instead of a written exam like the students, a Professor undergoes a demonstration which Lady Rhea evaluates. If you pass then the Academy will fund all faculty expenditures like a new and complete armor set." Manuela chuckled as she observed Byleth's eyes sparkle at the idea.

"Oh, look at the time, well my class has their mission, too-da-loo!" The healer cheered as she swept out of the infirmary.

'_Hmmm,'_ Byleth hummed. She should advance, but into what class? She had a seminar scheduled to learn magic with Hanneman and now healing with Maneula. Who should she go to in order to advance her swordsmanship? Her father was now too busy with missions.

Byleth unfolded the clothes Manuela retrieved for her and fumbled a bit as she hopped and tugged up a pair of slim brown leather pants. Clumsily fastened the sheaths of sword and dagger to the belt loops. Then changed out of her ruined top for a soft cotton long sleeve tunic in navy blue. It had a moderate dip at the front collar which was laced with two criss crossing golden cords that ended with small tassels. Byleth was forced to let it stay loose as she kept botching up the knot and bow.

The young woman was completely unaware that the infirmary's door was slightly ajar until she heard the conversations of those walking through the hallway.

"_That new professor...she's the Ashen Demon," _a whispered voice quickly shared, causing Byleth to stiffen before she crept quietly to the door to listen.

"_What? You jest!" _Remarked a second voice in shock.

"_Its true, apparently it was revealed during the last battle with the bandits! She killed a bunch of them, practically drenched in their blood, without a care in the world."_

"_Oh now you're over exaggerating!"_

"_Look at the facts then, have you ever seen her laugh, frown, smile? Goddess, she doesn't have any emotions! She's a stone cold killer!"_

"_Archbishop Rhea would never allow the Ashen Demon become a professor, let alone set foot upon the Monestary's grounds."_

"_Stranger things have happened."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Apparently a couple of people have disappeared from the town, in the middle of the night."_

"_Okay, now I'm getting goosebumps, I'm not listening anymore!"_

Byleth waited for the students to pass. It never bothered her before. That she was called the Ashen Demon...a demon. Especially when her father was widely known as the Blade Breaker. She never gave it another thought…until now

'_Byleth,' _Sothis voice called out, but even the young woman could feel that Sothis was at a loss of what to say. And who could...the whispers were true...accurate in their stinging words.

She wasn't even paying attention to where her feet guided her, Byleth just wanted to get as far away from the whispers as she could. But where...where could she go? The young woman looked up and found herself staring at the wooden door of her father's office. Was this silly of her? A grown woman to go running to her father at the slightest whisper? Was she so thinned skin? Byleth opened the door to find that the office was empty. Of course he wasn't here, Jeralt had gone on the mission. And so, Byleth's feet silently guided her to another section of the monastery where the young woman knew she could find reprieve.

The training ground was soon littered with splintered wood and straw as Byleth hacked away at another training dummy. She was not utilizing any skill or tactic, just trying to wake up her right arm, get the blood flow. Byleth tested her right arm. It felt stiff and tingled a little, but Byleth could focus through the distracting sensations. Right now, the young woman needed to go blow off some steam.

"Byleth," a deep yet nonchalant voice called out to her. The young woman peered over her shoulder, curious as to who beckoned to her by her first name. Upon seeing Jeritza, the professor turned completely around to face him, wondering how long the swordsman had been watching her unleash pent up frustration on the innocent dummies.

There was a pause as they surveyed each other in silence. Until Jeritza finally broke it. "Spar with me," he prompted.

"Because I'm the Ashen Demon?" Byleth remarked plainly, though her knuckles turned white as she gripped her sword, until the tingling forced her to relax.

"No, because you're in need of a worthier opponent," Jertiza replied as he gracefully kicked aside a splintered plank in order to close the gap between them.

"Hand to hand, one dagger each." The swordsman stated as he showed off his simple blade.

Byleth paused, then nodded as she sheathed her silver sword and set it aside on a nearby bench. The young woman then withdrew her dagger, feeling slightly clumsy as the dagger's hilt was smaller than her swords, making it uncomfortable to hold in her right hand in its current state. Byleth traded it with her left hand, a move that did not go unnoticed.

Jertiza took a moment to assess the young woman, and as her loose collar shifted, he saw just a hint of a linen bandage had been wrapped around her shoulder. So, the rumor that she had been wounded was true, yet here she was making a mess at the training ground.

"Alright," Byleth announced as she prepared herself by sliding into her usual fighting stance.

"Well then," The young man replied as he effortlessly slid into a perfect mirrored stance. "Don't keep me waiting," Jeritza smirked as he lifted up his free hand and beckoned for Byleth to come at him.

Byleth went low, using her dagger to capture Jeritza's attention into shifting his weight back, just as she whipped around her leg to sweep his legs from underneath him. But, Jeritza either realized what she was trying to do...or had premeditated her next move for managed a one handed backflip over her leg. "You fight dirty," the young man smirked as he regained his stance once more.

"You didn't state the rules," Byleth replied as she cautiously stalked the perimeter around his striking distance.

"If I did, would you break them to win?"

Byleth mulled his words over. "To survive...yes," she finally replied as she feigned a right sided pounce. But Jeritza didn't fall for it, her right arm was still out of commission to pull off that stunt.

Again she resumed her wary stalk around Jeritza like a lioness trying to find an in to attack a stalwart bison. The young woman also took the time to assess Jeritza, noting that the young man made sure to never have his back exposed to her, and the tip of his blade always pointed at her, no matter the angle. He was good...too good for just a school bound swords instructor. His actions, down to the minute detail of how he held his dagger screamed of countless and very real experiences. _'What were you before the academy…'_ Byleth wondered.

Sensing her mind had fleetingly wandered, Jeritza leapt at her and the young woman found herself on the defensive as she ducked his incoming swipe, only to feel a sting along her face when Jeritza spun around and swipe out again. Byleth stumbled back as she felt a superficial cut on her cheek. Byleth's eyes flashed at the sensation. "My my, is that what it takes to disinhibit you?" Jeritza smirked as he blocked an incoming kick of Byleth's right leg, only to find her dagger lunge by where his right shoulder had been, had the young man not bent backwards. Jeritza watched the blade briefly hover above him as he realized that she had used his block as a means to get closer.

But, now he was close as well. Jeritza lunged himself at her as she withdrew her left arm. Byleth felt herself be pushed against the stone column, the very same cracked column that had suffered from Jeralt's sword earlier. In a blink of an eye, Byleth dropped the dagger just in time to catch hold of Jeritza's wrist. The young man's left hand leaned against the column, as he brought his right hand up to Byleth's neck.

"A clean strike," Byleth noted appreciatively as the blade prickled against the taut skin of her throat. There was no fear, hesitation, or worry in her tone as her steel blue eyes gazed back up at Jeritza. Even as the cut prickled and bled little tears of crimson down her cheek.

"Just as I thought," the young man murmured in his deep mellow voice. "We are two of a kind." His cornflower blue eyes, partially hidden behind the mask, seemed to soften as Jeritza added, "Our humanity was stolen from us…" He was about to move in just a bit closer to her when he felt the sharp point of the dagger press gently into his thigh. Jeritza then realized that Byleth had been able to catch her dagger in her right hand and it was now pressing inches away from his left femoral artery.

"Look's like your right hand is back to normal," Jeritza commented appreciatively.

He was correct, her right hand was feeling perfectly fine now….wait...Byleth's eyes widened as she searched Jeritza's knowing gaze. Had that been his plan all along? As if he was reading his mind, one side of the young man's lips curled into a smile. But now Byleth was feeling something else inside her...and she had no idea why, but it reminded her of the fluttering beats of delicate butterfly wings. For once, she met someone as unreadable as she...a kindred spirit...a deadly stoic one…

"Professor?" Mercedes's cheery voice called out, utterly baffled as to where her teacher could have gone. She was no longer in the infirmary, nor bedroom, and not even in the classroom. On a whim the healer decided to check the training grounds but surely Byleth wasn't practicing as she should be resting.

"Professor?" The young woman called out again as she stuck cream colored head to peek inside the training ground. "Oh goodness!" She gasped at the messy sight of scattered wood and straw, then at Byleth leaning against the farthest column, completely alone and slightly dazed.

"Professor are you alright?" Mercedes exclaimed as she quickened her pace to Byleth's side. "Oh! Your bleeding!" The healer gasped as she spotted a cut on the young woman's cheek, with little droplets of blood beading at the edge.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that…" Byleth remarked more dreamily than ever.

Mercedes unraveled the white scarf around her neck and pressed it against Byleth's cheek to place pressure against the ongoing bleeding. "Professor...you forgot that you had a cut on your cheek?" Mercedes repeated, checking that she had heard correctly. The young woman just blinked in reply, causing the healer to sigh. "I commend you for working so hard. My days at the academy have been enriched thanks to your dedication."

Mercedes lifted her scarf away to check that the cut had stopped healing "But the goddess won't smite you if you take some time to relax," the healer smiled gently as her hand began to glow with the iridescent Faith magic.

Mercedes hovered her warm hand over Byleth's wound, coaxing the skin to weave smoothly together. "There," the healer sighed with a small smile as the light began to fade from her hand.

Byleth tentatively raised her hand to her cheek and only felt soft smooth skin. "Thank you Mercedes," the young woman said appreciatively.

Mercedes smiled, then her eyes widened as she realized Byleth was touching her cheek with her right hand. "Professor, I must admit something that has weighed heavily in my heart." Mercedes began as she clasped her hands together and looked slightly abashed at what she was going to confess. "To be perfectly honest, I had my doubts when I first met you."

"I'm not surprised," Byleth commented with a tilt of her head.

"I feel that you realize where I am going with this. That I had thought you seemed to be too young to be a Professor. Wouldn't you agree?" Mercedes gestured as she unclasped her hands. Byleth only silently nodded in agreement.

"But then I realize that not only are you very composed and mature, you lead our class with such an encouraging willpower and have gone to great lengths to ensure that we are all cared for. Even putting others before yourself." The healer paused as she recalled how Byleth commanded her to tend to Ashe even as she suffered through her wounds. Had Byleth allowed Mercedes to heal her first...would she have been able to prevent the nerve damage? The healer's voice softened slightly as she continued. "But... I worry that you are too hard on yourself. So, will you promise me that you will make an effort to take a break every now and again to rest, maybe even just to relax?"

Byleth blinked blankly back at Mercedes, and the healer was momentarily worried that she may have said too much. Until the young woman swept into a low bow to her student. "Mercedes, I have caused you mental anguish, and for that I am sorry.

"Oh please Professor, you are now just humoring me," Mercedes remarked feeling quite embarrassed at Byleth's grand gesture.

"No, I am earnest Mercedes," Byleth remarked before she lifted her head and straightened her posture. "As you learn from me, know that I am learning from you as well; from each of my students."

"Professor," Mercedes whispered as she was caught within the gaze of earnest steel blue eyes. The healer could see that now and was more resolved than ever that they had been blessed with Byleth from the goddess herself. Mercedes cleared her throat, "Yes, then please don't wear yourself out. You know what they say a worn out mind is a mind primed for mistakes. Though, in my case I still seem to make mistakes even when I'm wide awake."

"Mistakes?" Byleth questioned. She hadn't noticed any mistakes made by the healer. So far she had been very diligent in her training and proved to be quite competent on the battlefield.

"Oh, you know, small things like mixing up the dates for activities or misplacing things. Actually, earlier today when I received the notice from Ingrid that we were heading out to fight the bandits, I forgot to put on my new outfit and I nearly rushed out of my dorm wearing only my…" Mercedes paused as her eyes widened in surprise at what she had let slip.

"I see, is that why you were running late to our meeting at the gate?" Byleth questioned.

"Yes," Mercedes confessed as she blushed with embarrassment. She had not meant to share that flub to anyone, especially the professor._ 'Oh what must she think of me now!'_ The healer worried as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"That is understandable," Byleth stated making Mercedes snapback her gaze at the young woman. "Try making a systematic mental checklist, that was you begin to consistently check before heading out for the door." The professor instructed. "I include things like ensuring my sword is sharpened, trustworthy, and tucked into its sheath at my side. That way I don't run into battle with a faulty weapon, or no weapon at that."

Mercedes nodded dutifully as she took in the professor's words.

"Then it's a deal," Byleth added.

"What?"

"I will practice not overdoing myself and you will practice the mental checklist trick." Byleth clarified. She had observed her father make similar agreements with his mercenaries and it seemed to greatly improve each individuals' dilemma. Now Byleth tested out Jeralt's tactic as she extended her hand to the healer.

"Oh, yes, we will help each other out!" Mercedes cheered as she gave Byleth a warm yet firm handshake that sealed her promise.

From the shadows, masked eyes had watched the entire interaction play out until the two young woman strode away in high spirits. Jeritza placed a hand over his heart. While emotions he had once been able to feel greatly, had all been beaten out of him, there was a small fleeting feeling of comfort that his big sister was in good hands.

Meanwhile in the second story above them all, Dimitri was meeting with Archbishop Rhea and Seteth.

"Ah, Prince Dimitri," Rhea gentle greeted the bowing student. "I have heard that the Blue Lions worked exceptionally well together to safely dispose of those bandits. I pray that their souls find salvation." Rhea clasped her hand together in prayer.

"Indeed Lady Rhea," Dimitri nodded solemnly. "However, I do have another thing to report. During our descent into the Red Canyon, a boulder came crashing down on us. I have a suspicion that the boulder did not naturally fall, but was pushed in an attempt to harm us."

"And what evidence do you have to support your impression of attempted murder?" Seteth asked with grave concern.

Dimitri nodded in understanding for the advisor's desire for supportive evidence to the prince's claim. "I had conducted a head count of the knights who accompanied us to the Zanado. Later I recounted and realized we were one knight short."

Rhea and Seteth exchanged a meaningful glance before the Archbishop returned her serene gaze upon the young man. "Prince Dimitri, you have my gratitude for alerting us to this matter. We will act accordingly." Her voice then became a little sterner as she added, "Please do not divulge this information to anyone."

"Ofcourse," Dimitri replied and with another solemn bow, he excused himself and made his way out of the audience chamber. The prince was not going to go around and spread this fact, however he would go tell the professor. There was something within the glances shared between Lady Rhea and Seteth that hinted that his observation was more significant than they let on.

Once Dimitri had left, Rhea quickly turned to Seteth. "Bring me the names of the knights who partook in the battle and have the Alois conduct a quiet head count. I want the name of the missing knight." As Seteth left her side, Rhea turned to gaze up at the light filtering in through the colorful stained glass window. There was a fiery glint in her eyes as she realized it was time for another extermination, as the rats have returned to the monastery.

Unbeknownst to the Archbishop...the rats had been infesting Garreg Mach for some time now.

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_Alright! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel that the next chapter will focus on exploration, activities, lessons, and of course more support conversations! Thank you for your continued support dear readers!_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Nintendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	17. The Kitten Rescue Brigade

**Chapter 17: The Kitten Rescue Brigade **

_**Author's notes:**_ _Thank you everyone for continuing to support this story while I was on hiatus! My certification exam has been rescheduled due to the coronavirus, so during my study breaks I wrote this up. Please enjoy this little chapter of cute kitty fluff as an appetizer while I get back into the fandom and on track with the main story!_

* * *

Accompanied by Mercedes, Byleth returned to the infirmary to pick up her dinged up armor. She was about to leave, when her feet paused at the doorway. Turning back around, the young woman went to pluck the large crimson rose from the vase.

"You're taking the rose?" The young healer questioned with a slight tilt of her cream-haired head.

"It was a gift from Edelgard," Byleth remarked, her voice softened by the memory as she twirled the stem between her fingers, taking care to evade the thorns.

"Oh," Mercedes remarked in surprise. "From Edelgard?" The healer repeated. She shouldn't be surprised that her professor was popular with even students of the other houses. But the very idea that the princess had displayed even an interest in Byleth was a revelation as they continued down the hallway.

Upon seeing the professor's questioning gaze, Mercedes quickly clarified. "Well, I just would not have expected such a kind and thoughtful expression from the Black Eagles leader, especially towards someone of another house. Princess Edelgard barely acknowledges other students outside of her own class. I guess you must mean something special to her."

"Hmmm," Byleth murmured as the pair walked out into the courtyard. The night sky now covered the monastery with a curtain of shimmering stars.

"Rest well, Professor," Mercedes gently bade Byleth farewell, before continuing on to her own dorm.

While the young woman's shoulder was healing very well, a growing heaviness of fatigue was starting to creep over her. Once inside her modest room, the professor shed her torn top. She murmured appreciatively while applying the salve, noting its soothing prickling coolness.

"Well," Sothis sighed deeply into the young woman's tired mind. _"This has been quite the day."_

Byleth nodded in agreement, though she remained silent as she slipped into her sleepwear. Something nagged in the back of her mind, and it wasn't Sothis this time. It warned the young woman that the red canyons had been but a taste of what was to come.

However Byleth's foreboding thoughts were interrupted as Sothis added, in a more subdued voice, _"I...I should have done a better job looking out for you."_

Byleth blinked, there had been a note of regret in Sothis's voice. "Then...we are both learning," Byleth gently remarked into the silence.

There was a pause, and the young woman could feel Sothis churning the remark over. _"Hmmm, yes...we are...together,"_ Sothis replied back in a warmer tone.

The corners of Byleth's mouth curled just a little more this time.

Warmth of the sunlight filtering into the prince's room was not what woke Dimitri up. Instead, it was the sharp cacophony of loud meowing that had the young man scrambling out of his bed in a slight stupor.

At first Dimitri thought it was coming from somewhere in his bedroom, but nothing turned up as he peered under the bed, behind the desk, and into the stuffed armoire. The prince found nothing outside his door, nor up and down the vast hallway. Upon closing his door, Dimitri's bright blue eyes were drawn to the large window.

There, outside and perched upon a gnarled oak tree branch was a small black kitten with bright orange eyes. It appeared stuck up the tree as it hesistentalty surveyed the steep fall below.

Dimitri instantly felt for the poor creature as it let loose any loud trill of urgent meows. Heart panging for the little kitten, the prince rushed to get dressed, nearly stumbling over the pant legs of his uniform in his haste. Then he ran from dorm room to dorm room, thumping loudly on each of his classmate's doors.

"Blue Lions assemble!" Dimitri summoned and soon the entire class filed into his room, curious as to what was the emergency. Dimitri stepped aside from his window, guiding their attention to the little kitten meowing loudly upon the high branch.

"Hey, just leave the cat alone. Remember what happened last time?" Felix scowled.

"Yeah, we all got stuck up that tree and it took forever to find a ladder in this huge monastery. I mean, how does this place not have a dozen ladders at the ready!" Sylvain stated, still traumatized from that escapade.

The kitten began its tirade of meowing and it now reached shrieking crescendos. Surely the window would crack in no time.

"I can't just leave it, he sounds like he's suffering and he's making those around him suffer," Dimitri pleaded his case to the rest of the Blue Lions.

"We just need to figure out how to get the poor little thing down," Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"And at least we know what not to do," Ashe added to Sylvain's grimace.

Dimitri unlatched and swung open the window. Peering about, he began to lean forward in deep concentration. "Maybe if I just reach out…" But then his body tipped over causing a collectively gasp behind him.

"Highness!" Dedue exclaimed as he lunged for Dimitri's legs, stopping the prince from falling right out of the window.

"Maybe we should come up with a better, less suicidal plan?" Felix huffed as Dimitri was pulled back into his room.

A few minutes later…

"This was…" Felix groaned between heavily drawn out breaths, "not...what I had...in mind!" His arms were starting to tremble from the strain as he was one of the base supports for the human pyramid, along with Dedue and Dimitri.

"Oh, quite complaining Felix," sung Sylvain's melodious voice. "We need to do our best to support the ladies on top," he slyly grinned, though his muscles too were starting to burn. His grin then faltered as he noticed Ingrid, who was next to him, glared silently back at him.

"Um, I'm on top too…" Ashe added quietly. His cheeks were already blushing from having to perch upon Ingrid's back. He had not realized how strong she was! Though shouldn't it be the other way around? Ashe gulped, internally hoping that this rescue would quickly end.

Mercedes, who was besides Ashe, gave the young man a sweet apologetic smile.

Annette, the tip of the human pyramid tried to block the bouts of complaints below as she beckoned towards the kitten. But as Annette drew closer, the osedian kitten narrowed its large orange eyes and climbed further up the tree.

Meanwhile, carrying a thick pile of graded papers, Byleth rounded the corner, only to pause at the scene before. There in the courtyard were her students piled precariously on top of another, with Annette waving her arms up at a kitten, who showed absolutely no interest in getting down from the tree. Byleth wasn't sure Manuela had enough medical beds for all of them.

"Professor please come quick!" Dimitri gasped from his aching chest.

"We tried everything, but nothing will tempt the kitty," Ingrid added, her serpentine eyes imploring Byleth.

The kitten began to mewl louder than ever. In fact it was shrieking now as the kitten was frightened by the odd formation of humans wavering below it.

Byleth silently assessed the situation...and walked away without a single word.

"Did she just…" Annette began.

"...leave us?" Ashe finished with equal surprise.

"She's going to disown us, isn't she?" Sylvain grumbled under his breath.

Ingrid held back the urge to smack the back of Sylvain's head, she couldn't risk destabilizing their pyramid.

"Guys, I don't know how long I can continue…" Dimitri quickly gasped as a stitch grew on either side of his diaphragm, painfully stabbing him..

"Highness...your complexion is paling," Dedue noted calmly as he observed the prince. He himself had not even broken a sweat.

"Hey, don't faint on us down there!" Sylvain quipped.

"Oh goddess, we're going to…" But Mercedes's warning was cut short as their pyramid collapsed, dissolving into flapping arms, legs, and cries as they all crashed onto the grassy ground.

Their groans, wheezes, and moans continued as they disentangled themselves, only to find that their professor had returned, with something wriggling in her hands.

Byleth silently approached her students, as she carried a large freshly caught fish. The young woman threw the wriggling fish down at the base of the tree. Causing Annette and Ashes to schooch quickly away as it flopped about.

"But, we already offered fish." Mercedes commented as she brushed of grass from her uniform.

"Has to be alive," Byleth simply answered as her eyes looked up to appraise the now interested kitten.

It watched the tantalizing prey flip and flop about, ensnaring its innate predatory instincts.

There was a collective gasp as the black shadow effortlessly and gracefully jumped from one branch to another with delicately placed paws until it glided down to the ground, pausing just before the gaping fish. Quickly it dug tiny pearly fangs into its meal, letting loose appreciative and ravenous mewls in between.

"Awwww," Annette and Mercedes cooed.

"What should we call him?" Sylvain asked as he rose to his feet, brushing off the dirt that clung to his pant legs.

"How do you know it's him?" Ingrid asked with an arched brow.

Dimitri approached the animal carefully, "Hello there little kitty," he greeted with an extended hand.

The black ball of fur hissed at the prince, causing Dimitri to quickly retract his hand.

"Oh...that's sooo Felix!" Sylvain gasped as he pointed down at the kitten.

"You can't give the cat my name!" Felix rebuked as he rolled his strained shoulders.

"Felix Jr?" Ingrid added with a smile.

"No!" Felix snapped angrily at his childhood friend.

"Sir Felix?" Dimitri tried helpfully.

"How does this cat suddenly outrank me?" Felix disputed as he frowned in utter indignation.

The kitten paused, squeezed his bright orange eyes and purred loudly in content. The anger that had built up in the young swordsman practically melted away at the kitten's relaxing purrs.

The young man shook his head and returned to frowning at the kitten. "Listen cat, there is only one Felix and I am me - Felix Hugo Fraldarius. There is no one else," he added as he pointed down his finger at the ball of fluff.

"How about, _Loog_," Byleth remarked and the rest of the students exchanged approving smiles and knowing glances, especially between Ashe and Ingrid. It was a unanimous agreement.

Byleth recaptured her students' attention with a loud clap of her hands. "Activity time," Byleth prompted her students. Pleased with themselves at the successful cat rescue, the students encircled their professor, eager to hear what today's activities would be. "Today you will have a different partner and will be tasked with helping with upkeep duties."

The professor began to list off the respective pairs: Sylvain and Ashe, you are in charge of the stables. Annette and Felix, both of you will tend to the greenhouse. Dedue and Dimitri, please take care of weeding at the northern courtyard. And finally, Ingrid and Mercedes, you'll be on pegasus patrol."

The Blue Lions paired off and wandered away, leaving Byleth alone with the purring kitten. Loog, now well satiated, was washing up, when a soft melodious voice called out.

"Ah, Professor," Dorothea remarked, looking a little shy as she rubbed her hangs together. "I would like to speak with you about a request."

Byleth turned around to give her full attention to the Black Eagles student. With a gentle and acknowledging nod, she prompted the young woman to continue

Dorothea cleared her throat and fixed the professor with vibrant green eyes as she summoned her courage to state, "I wish to transfer to your class."

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_A special thank you to NyanCat, KittyKat-Belle, Rahzel, and Ryu for the cat rescue prompt, in addition to tumblr artist Endspire for inspiration of 'Felix the cat' from her comic._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's nice to be back! I've had questions sent to me while I was gone so I touch up on them here too: (1) No, I haven't played the Ashen Wolves DLC yet, but I plan to shortly! *please no spoiler yet in the comments* (2) Yes! I plan to include the Ashen Wolves if I can pull it off! (3) Updates will still be sporadic as I've still got the huge exam to contend with next month._

_Stay healthy, wash your hands, limit exposures, and enjoy Fire Emblem!_

_(DISCLAIMER) I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Ninetendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	18. The Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 18: The Calm before the Storm**

_**Author's notes: Hi all! Thank you for continuing to stay tuned to this story! I've just moved halfway across the USA, so hopefully once I settle in I can write more. Again I'm taking liberties here and there to change things up especially with the support discussions. Just in case you were wondering I've switched Ingrid and Mercedes from cooking to Pegasus flying. **_

_**Guest review replies:**_

Jessie: Thank you for your review! :D I hope you will continue to enjoy the story!

Rahzel and Ryu: I've been good, I hope you guys are doing well! Oh, I agree that Mercedes may be finding more about Edelgard, as well as her brother. I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the cat rescue!

NyanCat: I'm sure there are more kitties and doggies to come in future chapters. Indeed Dorothea will have the unique position of being the bridge between the Blue Lions and Black Eagles, though we will see how her transfer will affect Edelgard.

Krystal501: I'm glad you like the idea of Dorothea joining the Blue Lions. I needed a little change up in the usual line up to spice things up.

Rean-Belle: Lols, I figured this wouldn't have been the first kitty rescue attempt! And thank you for the review, it's lovely to hear back from you again :3

Osheana259: Thank you! It's lovely to be back and to hear from you too! :D I've definitely got some schemes for Claude as more people realize they are falling for the Professor. Poor Papa Jeralt!

CielCial: Thank you for the welcome back! :3 I'll definitely be working on more cat scenes, maybe some dog scenes too. Should I make Jeritza a secret Disney princess? XD

* * *

"I wish to transfer to your class," Dorothea had stated confidently, but now the young songstress began to baulk at Byleth's unyielding stare.

"Come," the Professor indicated calmly with a nod. "Walk with me," the young woman added as she led the songstress out of the courtyard and along the silent cobblestone pathway. "Tell me about yourself," Byleth softly prompted after a couple minutes of silence.

"Well," Dorothea began in her melodious voice, "As you know I am not of noble or royal birth, nor do I even have a crest." The songstress noticed how Byleth gave her a side glance as she tilted her head, cueing her to continue.

"My mother was a lady-in-waiting to an Imperial noble in the Adrestian Empire, she was quite enamored by him and I thought he...cared for us," Dorothea's musical voice lilted. "When it became apparent that I didn't bear a Crest, my mother and I were promptly kicked to the curbside."

Dorothea's jaw clenched and she cleared her throat in order to continue. "Mother took care of me as best she could, but I think...I think she was heartbroken," the songstress's voice grew somber, before it gained a sharp steeled edge as she spat out the rest, "over that rotten lout."

Dorothea shook her head as she sighed deeply, "Then my mother died, and I continued to survive on the street…" Suddenly there was warmth upon her shoulder which shook the songstress out of her troubled past as she looked to see Byleth's warm hand resting there. The Professor shot her a silent glance, and her dark blue eyes had softened with understanding.

"Um, thanks Professor," the songstress smiled with a small nod to which Byleth reciprocated before taking back her hand. Again Dorothea cleared her throat, she didn't understand why she was being this truthful to the Professor.

"But, I didn't mean to sullen this conversation with such sadness!" Dorothea peeped up, her voice growing stronger with every word. "As you surely know, I became the head songstress of the Mittelfrank Opera Company in Enbarr, and as time went on, I became known as the Mystical Songstress."

There was sudden neighing of horses as they drew closer to the stables and the pair halted in their steps to watch as two ivory winged pegasi took to the bright blue sky. The riders were Ingrid and Mercedes. Ingrid looked like a natural, who held herself straight with a confident poise, Mercedes on the other hand...was less so.

"Actually I know Ingrid very well," Dorothea added as the riders took off around the monastery. "She speaks highly of you, Professor."

"Hmmmm," Byleth murmured before she peered into the stable yard.

As the two young women took off into the sky, Ashe returned his attention to the stable work. But his momentary distracted gaze did not go unnoticed by his partner.

Sylvain had been watching the young man keenly as they silently shoveled hay into the various empty troughs. The red-head didn't know much about Ashe other than he was a Blue Lions classmate and a commoner by birth though he was taken in by Lonato Gildas Gaspard. From what Sylvain noticed, Ashe was quiet, shy, and generally kept to himself.

In fact they had barely spoken to one another since starting their assigned activity. Sylvain snuck a glance at his partner, who seemed singularly focused on the task. '_Well, nothing like the present to get to know the guy, and figure out what his intentions are.'_

"So, Ashe…" Sylvain began as they moved onto the next stable. "You want to be a knight?" The red-head kept his voice light and friendly as he leaned against the half filled trough.

Ashe paused in his shoveling and gave his classmate a surprised looked. Sylvain barely spoke to him and if he did never was it for a casual conversation. So the fact that his red-headed classmate opened up a conversation was unanticipated.

"Oh, sorry," Ashe quickly murmured upon realizing that he had been gawking at his classmate; as if Sylvain's hair had suddenly changed color all on its own. "Yes, that is my plan. I want to be a great knight; gallant and virtuous," Ashe's lime green eyes nearly sparkled with determination.

"You can't be serious?" Sylvain scoffed as he ran his hand through his carefully crafted yet seemingly nonchalantly disheveled hair. "That sounds like it's right out of those fairy tale kid books. You know it won't be like that in the real world, all knights get their hands dirty...one way or another."

The red-head watched his classmate's expression keenly, expecting the young man to back down, maybe even cower. So it was with great surprise when the complete opposite happened.

"That's not going to be me," Ashe remarked, voice hardened and the task at hand forgotten as he frowned towards his flippant classmate. "I'm going to be a proud knight. A knight my brother and sister can look up to; that the common folk can trust and believe in."

For once Sylvain had no comeback or cheeky remark. Instead he was taken aback by burning conviction in Ashe's eyes; a quality Sylvian had not expected in such a shy soft spoken guy.

Suddenly a hoot and the flapping of feathered wings caused the two students to break their stare as an owl swopped into the horse stall, dropping a letter upon Ashe. Quickly the student grabbed at the delicate letter before it fell onto the ground. Ashe's lime green eyes widened in recognition of the handwriting and he gave Sylvain a questioning gaze.

"Hey, no worries, I can finish off the rest," Sylvain indicated with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders as he picked up his rake.

"Thank you," Ashe replied with relief, then gave his classmate a soft smile.

"Yeah yeah," Sylvain shooed his classmate away as if it was no big deal. He silently watched the ashen-haired young man retreat to the courtyard so that he could read his letter in private.

'_Gallant and virtuous, huh?' _Sylvain mulled over in his mind as he snuck a peek up to the sky above as two pegasi zoomed overhead.

Meanwhile, Dorothea continued to walk alongside the Professor, again in silence until Byleth's calm voice asked, "Have you spoken to Edelgard about this?" Her sideways glance appraised the sudden blush creeping upon the songstress's cheeks at the question.

"Oh, no...but Edie wont mind. She wants what is best for me," Dorothea replied simply as she adjusted her hat, giving herself a moment to think before she added, "Edie wont feel like you were stealing me away."

But under Byleth's continued stare, Dorothea finally relented, "I'll be sure to talk to her about this."

The professor finally broke her gaze as she nodded in response. The pair silently continued their walk before they paused again, this time near the greenhouse. Inside Annette and Felix were appraising the garden situation as neither spent much time here, nor had a green thumb.

"Ugh," Felix groaned as his keen eyes took in the diverse stock of plants from common rugged vegetables to exotic colorful blooms. "I'll just go fill these up from the pond," The swordsman announced as he gathered up a couple of watering cans and trudged out, leaving Annette alone in the warm greenhouse.

"Hmmm," the young mage pondered as she tried to identify the various plants. Did they all need the same amount of watering? What about fertilizer? "This would be easier if I had Fodlan's Botanical Encyclopedia," Annette mused aloud as she recalled exactly where that heavy book was located in the library.

"Ohhhh, books and plants, one gets moldy, the other covered in ants!" Annette sang as she skipped around merrily from plant to plant. "I've got to admit, I have quite the knack, and in the end you will all end up as my snack!"

He should have announced his return rather than let Annette prance about the greenhouse thinking she was still all alone. But, Felix was rooted to the greenhouse's entrance as he watched the petite mage continue her little song about books and plants. It was quite...cute.

"Felix!" Annette squeaked as she came to a sudden halt, nearly causing her to stumble into a patch of sprouting onions. "You...you've just been standing there staring!?" The mage asked, quite appalled as the color drained from her already fair face.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were going to eat the plants, and the books," Felix sniggered. He watched as the petite young woman's expression morphed from shock to fury.

"Ohhhhh!" Annette fumed as her small hands curled into tight fists. "You...your evil Felix!" Annette stammered before she dashed past the swordsman, nearly causing him to drop the heavy watering cans.

Stunned into silence, Felix watched Annette stomp off to goddess knows where. Now he was all alone and left with the task of tending to the greenhouse. The swordsman sighed deeply as the weight of the watering cans pulled down his arms. "Girls," Felix huffed as he turned back and strode further into the greenhouse.

"Meow," came a voice in agreement and Felix looked down to see that the obsidian feline from early must have followed him into the greenhouse.

"Too bad you can't help me water…Loog," The swordsman said aloud. It felt awkward, but then the kitten squeezed its vibrant orange eyes, as if pleased to be addressed by his new name.

"Hmmmm…" Felix murmured as he placed the watering cans down. "You can stay here for now. Just don't get in my way," the swordsman remarked. Excellent, Felix was now reduced to talking to a cat after Annette stormed out.

Outside, a little distance away, Dorothea was gawking in surprise for she didn't know that Blue Lion's mage had such a cheerful melodious voice. In fact, with a bit of tutelage, Annette's voice could enrapt an entire crowd. Though it appeared the feisty mage already had a fan. The songstress smirked, before she realized that Byleth had continued down the cobblestone pathway. "Oh! Professor!" Dorothea pleaded as she hastily caught up as they made their way to the northern courtyard.

Crouched in the grass of the courtyard were Dimitri and Dedue, both carefully tugging out weeds. Dimitri's bright blue eyes appraised the variety of green herbs as he paused for a moment. "Say Dedue," the prince began as he rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"My Prince?" Dedue asked evenly, though his attention did not stray from the task at hand as he carefully plucked dandelions and clovers.

"You are quite knowledgeable in Fodlan botany," Dimitri remarked as he continued to look thoughtful.

"Yes," the Dascarian replied, feeling inwardly proud at Dimitri's words. It wasn't often that Dedue was recognized for a skill set that wasn't associated with battle. Though Dedue did not mind that the only person to ever praise him was his Highness.

"I just realized, there must be a variety of weeds here that are actually edible," Dimitri remarked in sudden realization.

Now Dedue paused in his work to look flatley at his lord. The mere image of Dimitri seating out here in the courtyard munching on handfuls of weeds made the retainer cringe inwardly. Yet, with calm and enviable poise Dedue simply replied, "Highness, please do not eat the weeds."

Nearby and out of sight stood Byleth and Dorothea. "You made Prince Blaiddyd pick weeds?" The songstress whispered, feeling quite shocked to see royalty doing chores like a commoner. Dorothea surreptitiously snuck a peek at the silent Professor, noting that she had been checking up on each student from a distance.

Byleth shifted her gaze away from the northern courtyard. Now having finished checking upon her class, the young woman turned her dreamy eyes upon the songstress.

Suddenly something clicked inside Dorothea's mind as she realized that during this whole time Byleth had been interviewing her, determining if she would be a good fit for the Blue Lions. The brunette's heartbeat quickened as she hastily added, "Professor, you've seen my abilities during the Mock battle, you must be aware of my capabilities. I will become a powerful officer in my own right."

But Byleth staved the songstress off with her hand held up, indicating for Dorothea to pause. "It's not a question of prowess, what you truly seek...is a place to belong." Byleth wasn't keen on archery, but in this case her arrow struck true as the songstress's verdant green eyes widened in surprise.

"I do not train lightly," Byleth stated, her eyes unwavering.

"Understood," Dorothea replied strongly.

"I will push you past your limits," The young woman added evenly.

"I didn't expect anything less Professor," Dorothea remarked, her eyes sparkling like emeralds as this must mean she was practically accepted into the Blue Lions.

"Good," Byleth replied with a nod. "Come," she indicated as the young woman lead the songstress back into the main building. And Dorothea soon found herself in front of Seteth's desk.

The dark green haired advisor was preoccupied with furiously scribbling away at a large leather book, his long feathered quill whipped about as he made no indication of acknowledging the two young woman. Though Byleth noted his nose flare ever so, as if he smelled them.

"Seteth," Byleth spoke gently into the quiet office. "Dorothea has a request."

Seteth's feathered quill pen came to a sudden halt as he looked up from a large accountant ledger to survey the Blue Lions Professor and her impassive expression. Then his verdant keen eyes slowly shifted towards the Black Eagles student, who smiled brightly in return. With a nod, he prompted Dorothea to speak.

"I would like to transfer to the Blue Lions," Dorothea stated aloud with all the confidence she could muster as she gave the advisor here winning smile.

Seteth's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed into a slight frown as they settled back upon Byleth; as if the advisor was trying to figure out what rouse the young woman had utilized to entice a student to transfer so early in the school year.

No one was privy to another pair of ears that had been listening in the hallway, until Rhea gently stepped into the office. "Are you not happy in the Black Eagles house?" The archbishop asked in a warm, but concerned tone.

"I just...don't fit," Dorothea remarked once she spun around and gazed over at the serene Archbishop. "But, I believe...I know I will in Professor Byleth's class."

Rhea's calm seafoam green eyes appraised the student thoughtfully before she remarked, "Well, you are in good standing."

"Archbishop, please, Professor Byleth is far too new in her employment to be entrusted with more students. Surely this transfer can wait for another two months at least."

Dorothea felt her mouth go dry at the advisor's words. '_Another two months?'_

But before Seteth could voice more objections, he was halted by Rhea's gracefully held up hand. "What does Professor Byleth think about all this?" Rhea inquired with genuine curiosity.

Suddenly all eyes were upon the young woman, who blinked as if she was just shaken out of a lovely daydream. Could Byleth handle another student? Seteth wasn't wrong for his point was valid. Byleth was still settling into the role as Professor. Gaining another student would upset the even numbered class size, not to mention add more paperwork to grade and a new skill set to mold.

_But, what about the Dorothea's well being? _Byleth felt something stir softly in her chest. Again she had an opportunity to help someone, and it wasn't through blood and violence.

The young woman took in a deep breath and held a steady gaze as she began strongly, "I noted Dorothea's exceptional potential during the Mock Battle, she would do well in any class." Byleth paused before her voice softened. "However, it should be a class that she feels comfortable with in order to fully grow. Thus, I accept her into the Blue Lions."

Rhea smiled warmly at her granddaughter's words; while Seteth frowned. Then the advisor sighed, he recognized defeat and waved his quill about, "Very well, very well," Seteth remarked.

Dorothea beamed brightly as she followed Byleth out of the office.

Seteth waited for the pair to make their way further down the hall before he turned his attention to the Archbishop. "Really Rhea, you think this is wise?" The advisor was now realizing how often he was beginning to use that statement this year.

"Just as the students are learning their potential, so must Byleth," Rhea answered mysteriously before she bade herself out of Seteth's office.

The advisor watched as Rhea glided soundlessly from his office, knowing full well that he was being kept in the dark...again. "When did we become so distant, sister?" Seteth whispered into the silence of her wake.

Nearing the end of Byleth's meeting, Dimitri rose to his feet and streatched out his back. The prince felt very satisfied with their weeding, but slightly worn out as a dull ache radiated from his low back. Dedue had left his side a few moments ago to retrieve water, leaving the young man alone with his thoughts. Dimitri felt a twinge of guilt that he had enjoyed the momentary freedom from his retainer.

But his guilt was short lived when a strong and very familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey kid!" Captain Jeralt barked. "What did you see?!" He demanded as he stomped quickly across the courtyard, making his way right at the prince.

Oh goddess, did Manuela tell Captain Jeralt that he had nearly, and completely accidentally, seen Byleth bare her..."I didn't see anything!" Dimitri yelped, his feet rooted into the grass.

"Wha?" Jeralt questioned with a perplexed expression. "What are you talking about, Seteth said you saw everything?"

Seteth even knew about it?! Dimitri felt faint. He was going to die young wasn't he? "It...it was an accident, I didn't mean to continue looking!" The Prince stammered, feeling slightly woozy. Hopefully it was just dehydration.

"But I thought you were the one who said it was on purpose? The boulder that came crashing down on you guys in the canyon and that one knight was missing from the group. Didn't you report that to Advisor Seteth and Archbishop Rhea?" Jeralt explained as he crossed his muscular arms across his chest.

"Oh," Dimitri's overworking brain suddenly came to a screeching halt. "That, yes, yes I did report my suspicions on what had happened." The prince felt awash with relief.

"Wait, then what did you think I was talking about?" Jeralt asked as his warm honey eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Yep, Dimitri was going to get skewered. "Oh...nothing...nothing at all." The prince tried to look innocent, though instead he looked as if he was about to syncopize.

Silence hung thickly between them as Jeralt's gaze pierced through the Prince, before the Captain sighed wearily. "Look kid," Jeralt began. "Byleth…" the Captain added as his voice softened at his daughter's name. "I've tried my best to be a good father, but with how we lived and all, I ended up sheltering her a bit much," Jeralt honestly confessed to the wide eyed prince. "She has a good heart, even if it doesn't show."

The older man didn't quite know why he was confided this to the noble brat. Maybe because there was something trustworthy in the lad, or at least his gut told him so, and Jeralt's gut had been pretty spot on for more than a century.

"But sir, it does show," Dimitri remarked fevently before catching himself.

Jeralt frowned at the young man, noting that his fair cheeks were now blushing. But the Prince seemed to gain more courage as he continued in a stronger tone. "She's brave, compassionate, and patient."

"Hmmmm," Jeralt murmured, recognizing the note of respect, and the other obvious emotion the father was just not ready to accept as he rubbed his worn bearded face.

"I...I mean that in the upmost respect to my Professor, ofcourse!" Dimitri quickly reverted back to stammering underneath the weight of the Captain's gaze.

"Of course you do kid," Jeralt sighed as his eyes narrowed...yep he just wasn't ready for this. Byleth was his precious baby girl and he still had the urge to shiv anyone with impure thoughts about her, even if they were of royalty. But the Captain needed someone on the inside to be another pair of eyes for him, and Prince Dimitri was the perfect candidate, especially based on his report. Jeralt didn't trust Rhea and his wariness extended to Seteth. It wasn't that he believed Rhea would harm her granddaughter, but that she lacked the ability to effectively protect her. The Captain was sure dark agents were within the walls.

"Look, it's good you respect my daughter, but I've come to you on a different matter," Jeralt paused, reassured by the prince's attentive nod. "I believe your report kid...I think we've got some double agents on the inside, and I need extra look out eyes. Can I trust you on that?"

At first Dimitri was shocked into silence. Here was Jeralt, the famed Blade Breaker and Captain of Seiros's Army, stating that he not only believes Dimitri, but wants his help in keeping an eye out for the people of interest. The prince gulped, and summoned his courage, "You can count on me sir."

"Good," Jeralt replied with a firm nod, before he added in a lower more meaningful tone, "Also, know that should anything '_unsavory'_ fall upon my Byleth, I have diplomatic immunity across all of Fodlan, as well as Brigid, Almyra, and even Sreng. Don't be shy in spreading that tidbit around." And with that Jeralt patted the prince, a tad bit heavily on the shoulder, before he walked off in search of his daughter.

Dimitri swayed slightly on the spot. It was clear that it would be an early grave for the prince...might as well go pick out a nice tombstone...

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author:**_

_Working on Ashe's and Sylvain's slowly developing friendship. Sylvain's going to be quite surprised once he discovers Ashe's thiving past…_

_Also, I am not 100% sure how Seteth and Rhea (Seiros) are related, so for purposes of this story they are siblings, making Flayn Rhea's niece._

Oh yes, I had to tease Dimitri! But I do hope you like the idea of Jeralt and Dimitri working together.

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Ninetendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	19. Mutiny in the Mist

**Chapter 19 Mutiny in the Mist **

_**Author's notes: **I've finally taken my board examination (that has been delayed at least twice due to COVID-19) and as I anxiously await the test result, I quickly wrote up this chapter! I apologize to my reviewers I have not responded to, I will be catching up on many things now. In addition, I will finally have time to play the Ashen Wolves DLC as I am done with my studies! :3_

* * *

Byleth silently watched as Dorothea merrily retreated down the hallway. The Black Eagles...well, the former Black Eagles student, was delighted that the transfer had been approved. The songstress then enthusiastically assured the professor that she would go break the news gently to her Black Eagles class.

Byleth turned upon her heels and walked off in the opposite direction, where most of her students were. As the professor made her way through the hallway, she spotted one of her pupils tucked away in an alcove. Ashe...he appeared paler than usually as his lime green eyes stared down at a letter clutched in his hands.

At the sounds of Byleth's approaching footsteps the young man quickly looked up. "Oh, hello Professor. I apologize for straying from my activity. I meant to return right away but..." Ashe remarked dazedly. On closer inspection the young woman could see that her student looked bewildered at whatever news the parchment beheld.

Byleth tilted her head and asked gently, "Are you alright?" She wouldn't press Ashe if he didn't want to divulge what was troubling him.

Ashe nodded, then after considering Byleth's question, looked up at her and shook his head in dismay. "It's a letter from Lord Lonato," Ashe clarified as his glassy lime eyes fell back down to the parchment. "I just don't know what to make of it. He wrote _'I'm sorry, but there is something I must do. Your brother and sister are safe at the northern cottage under the care of Nanny Magnolia. By the time you receive this message, it will have happened'_…" Ashe closed his mouth, then opened to speak, but upon finding himself at a loss for any words the young man just closed his mouth and softly shook his head.

Byleth recalled that Lord Lonato had adopted Ashe and his siblings after their parents passed away from the plague. It was obvious Ashe had grown to love Lord Lonato as a second father. The young woman imagined if Jeralt had written her such an enigmatic letter...she didn't like it, Byleth didn't like that at all.

Gently, the professor placed a warm hand on Ashe's shoulder, but before she could open her mouth to say something, a hooting owl glided swiftly through the hallway, releasing a letter above Byleth's head. The professor's quick reflex caught the falling rolled up parchment with her other hand.

Releasing Ashe's shoulder, Byleth unfurled the parchment to reveal the now well recognized handwriting of Seteth. _'You are urgently summoned to a council, please arrive post haste at the Audience Chamber.'_

This did not bode well, but Byleth's smooth serene face did not betray her inner apprehension. "I must go, but…" The professor's dark blue eyes locked on with earnest lime ones. "We will get to the bottom of this," she promised.

"Thank you, Professor," Ashe remarked with relief. He felt a little better that someone would help him look into this matter. Maybe, it was just all in his head...this gnawing worry that something terrible was about to happen.

Briskly Byleth made her way to the Audience Chamber to find Seteth, alone and awaiting her. Once she came to a halt before him the Advisor clasped his hands behind his back and stated, "You will be assisting the Knights of Seiros with a suppression of Lord Lonato's rebellion."

Byleth barely batted a lash at this ghastly news.

"You don't seem surprised by this," Seteth noted perceptively with a slight raise of his dark green brow.

"One of my students, Ashe, received news from Lord Lonato," Byleth stated evenly, though her words caused Seteth's other dark green brow to race up his forehead. "The Lord expressed sorrow for his upcoming actions, though he did not detail what his plan was." Byleth paused as she fully realized the situation. "It felt like a final farewell…"

"Hmmmm," Seteth only murmured, though his critical expression softened at the Professor's words.

Byleth was about to ask if her father will be joining them, but Seteth beat her to the question. "Captain Eisner will be leading the main forces to Castle Gaspard, you and the Blue Lions will accompany Catherine's troop at Magdred to stave off any rogues trying to slip past Captain Eisner's soldiers.

"Catherine?" Byleth repeated the unfamiliar name.

"Oh! That's my cue huh!" Remarked a strong feminine voice.

Byleth turned around to watch the approaching young woman who grinned widely back with bright turquoise eyes. Layers of fluffy cream hued bangs framed her olive skinned face. Catherine wore the silver armor of the Knights of Seiros, yet it was crafted in a unique style the professor had never seen before with its one shouldered cape and matching half opened skirt. It was cut in such a fashion that would allow unhindered pivot movements and thrusts...perfect for a swordswoman.

The professor's eyes continued to appraise this new individual as the young woman strode purposeful towards them. There was something else about Catherine; a charged air about her, faint, but almost electrifying.

'_She bears a Crest,' _suddenly chimed Sothis's voice across Byleth's mind.

'_Huh?' _The professor thought.

'_I can sense it...Charon…' _Sothis almost hissed in her whisper.

"Uh, hello?" Catherine repeated as she waved her leather gloved hand in front of Byleth's face with slight concern. "Um, Seteth, does she do that often?" Catherine whispered, not realizing that the professor had finally returned to the present.

"Zone out periodically? I'm afraid so," Seteth sighed with slight exasperation.

"Is this a good idea?" Catherine whispered with quizzically lifted brows.

"Nothing you can't handle I'm sure," Seteth replied dismissively. "Now, unless you have any further questions on the upcoming battle, I must take my leave and return to Archbishop Rhea," The advisor remarked as he inclined his head and strode towards Rhea's office.

"Still has a stick up his arse I see," Catherine muttered under her breath before she recalled that Byleth was standing there, her head tilted slightly at the swordswoman's words.

"Uh, I mean that in the most respectable way, ah ha…" Catherine added, cringing inwardly, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "So, how are your pups shaping up?" The swordswoman asked as she crossed her arms over her armored chest.

"Pups?" Byleth repeated as she tilted her head to the other side.

"Your Blue Lions...er...I should call 'em cubs then huh?" Catherine grinned amiably.

"They are ready to see more battle," Byleth firmly stated. Though a part of her thoughts wondered about Ashe...and how he would take this news.

Catherine paused as she appraised the new professor up and down with a more serious expression. "Heh, I like your moxie," the young woman remarked as her sober demeanor melted into a grin again. "I've heard alot about you, being the daughter of the great Blade Breaker and all. Gather up your cubs and meet me at the entrance gates. We'll ride out once assembled." And with that, the swordswoman gave the professor a nod.

Byleth returned the gesture with a solemn nod of her own as she watched the swordswoman stride confidently out of the Audience Hall to prepare her own troop.

The professor would have quickly followed, had she not heard Rhea's soft voice wander out from the ajar door of the Archbishop's office. Quietly, Byleth took a few cautious steps towards the room and listened in on the conversation.

"I have informed Professor Byleth of her newest mission. She is in conversation with Catherine as we speak," came Seteth's well modulated voice.

"Good, Lord Lonato has been showing hostility towards the church for long enough," replied Rhea's gentle voice. Though there was a coolness to it that Byleth had not heard before.

"Well, he does have his reasons does he not, Rhea?" Seteth countered lightly.

There was a pregnant pause before the Archbishop finally remarked, "Not if a blade is lifted against the church." And her voice had the edge of steel itself.

There was the sound of Seteth just humming noncommittally at her words.

Finally Rhea's voice picked up again as she remarked, "Lord Lonato's army is nothing compared to the Knights. I do not doubt that Captain Eisner will have the rebellion suppressed by the time they arrive."

"Then, Rhea, why do you bother with sending the Blue Lions into the fray?" Seteth asked and he seemed truly curious.

Rhea seemed to mull of her answer before she replied coolly, "I feel that the mission should prove useful in demonstrating to the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades on the church."

A heavy silence filled the office and Byleth strode quietly away, mulling over Rhea's words and the biting edge of her voice...

* * *

_**More rambling notes from the Author: **_

A short chapter to get me back into the groove. I hope you enjoyed the interactions and character building, especially Catherine as I really like her. Also I feel that Ashe should have had more to do during this time in the game!

Also figuring out ways for Sothis to be more of a player. Thought Crest sensing would be an interesting twist...especially on other characters...hee hee...

Again pardons my lateness on replying to reviews! I'll be catching up asap! Your reviews have been awesome to receive and read!

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Fire Emblem Franchise, Intelligent Systems Co., and Ninetendo's exceptional work. It is from the team's own brilliance…my additions are from my own madness._


	20. The Magdred Ambush

**Chapter Twenty: The Magdred Ambush**

**(A/N)**_ I've slightly altered what happens here versus in the game, I hope you will enjoy it!_

* * *

Byleth quickly did some last minute shopping at the bustling marketplace before gathering up her class. Though the owls she sent ahead of time should have ensured that her pupils were fully clothed in their upgraded outfits. Having passed their first tier of certifications, the Blue Lions were able to wear the new gear befitting their intermediate class.

Dimitri had donned his fresh cavalier armor, a class he now shared with Sylvain, Ashe, and Ingrid. He considered themselves quite lucky, as it was the most comfortable set to wear during a long horse ride to Magdred.

Meanwhile, Felix had upgraded his myrmidon equipment for a solid mercenary outfit. He wouldn't dare utter this to a soul, but he quite liked the idea that his outfit now matched the Professor's. It was all for the sake of unity, _ obviously… _

Mercedes had grown fond of her monk regalia, but was pleasantly surprised by her new priestess outfit. She twirled about, showing off her robes to Annette, who had exchanged her monk outfit for a mage ensemble.

Now as an armored knight, Dedue was adorned with seemingly more metal plating than his classmates combined. The young Duscar's chosen path was to become a Great Knight and continue to protect the crown.

As Dorothea had yet to take her intermediate certification examination, she was still wearing her dark monk garb. The songstress asked Ingrid for her opinion on what classes she should look into next. "You should ask the Professor," Ingrid replied with a smile. "She is great at giving advice, and is very open to your opinion. I don't think she dissuaded any one of us from pursuing the class we wanted." Dorothea smiled brightly at hearing this.

At first there was excitement to participate in another battle, especially with Catherine and her Thunderbrand. However once news spread at whom the Blue Lions were to fight, a more solemn note hung in the air.

Byleth was in search of a certain student, while the rest of her pupils began to mount their respective steeds. "Ashe," the professor beckoned once she found the young man. "I understand if you do not want to..."

"No!" Ashe blurted out as he interrupted the professor. For once Ashe's gentle eyes were filled with a fiery fierceness Byleth had not seen the young man display before.

"I mean...apologies Professor, but I must go," Ashe quickly confessed with worry. "I need answers, I need to talk to Lord Lonato, please," the young man added as he looked imploringly up at Byleth.

Dark steel blue eyes gazed into forlorn lime ones. Ashe wanted to speak to Lonato...The young woman broke their gaze to eye Catherine's back and ensure that she was out of hearing distance. Then the professor gave the young man a small nod. "You will be up front with me in the formation," Byleth decided. "Stay close to me," she whispered, for the professor would ensure that Ashe had his moment.

* * *

The mood hung above them like a dark rainy cloud. Dimitri decided to take it upon himself to some lightening things up.

"I must say," The prince began as his horse trailed behind Catherine and Byleth, and kept pace alongside Ashe. "It's a real honor to accompany such a brave and distinguished knight. None other than Catherine, wielder of Thunderbrand!"

"Thunderbrand?" Byleth repeated aloud as she peered at the knight besides her.

"Ya' don't know?" Catherine arched a brow at the professor. "My weapon," The knight began as she gave the sheathed sword a pat. "It's one of the Heroes' Relics. Legend says that the Goddess bestowed divine weapons upon 10 heroes, which were passed down to their descendants."

Byleth appraised the sword, noting the symmetric hook like projections along the blade. It was indeed a unique sword that would need one highly skilled to really wield it well.

"But, if all goes according to plan, I won't need to wield it on our mission," Catherine remarked before another thought occurred to her. "Actually, Ashe is it?" Catherine turned slightly in her saddle to peer back at the young man. "Any idea as to why Lord Lonato would instigate a rebellion now?"

"No, I have no idea," Ashe replied stiffly. "Lonato never mentioned anything of the like to me."

"Hmm, well I hope we don't run into him because I'll be forced to strike him down," Catherine stated as she righted her position back into the saddle.

"What about a fair trial?" Byleth asked.

"Have you been living under a rock?" Catherine asked with a frown, before she added, "You probably have been huh. Well, there won't be a trial. Lady Rhea's word is law. And as a Knight of Seiros, I'm going to make sure the deed is done."

"Sounds more like a task for an executioner, rather than a knight," Byleth remarked without emotion.

Catherine's brow arched in response. "I'm loyal to Lady Rhea through and through," she stated gruffly as her posture straightened proudly upon the saddle.

Ashe shifted uncomfortably in his saddle as he remained quiet. His lime green eyes snuck a glance towards Dimitri, who seemed to be sharing his thoughts; an odd power shift was at play here.

"A blind man who questions the use of his sword is less dangerous than a man who uses his sword blindly," Byleth quipped as she kept her gaze straight ahead.

Catherine huffed in response. "And which high and mighty person uttered that?"

"My father," Byleth simply remarked.

"Well, we have our mission...be sure to stick to it Professor. I don't want any insubordination. Got it," Catherine stated, her bright sapphire eyes now narrowed upon the young woman riding next to her.

Finally, Byleth tore her gaze away from the road to look directly at Catherine. Face as still as a mask, she merely gave the swordswoman a solemn nod.

_ 'Damn, I can't get a read on her,' _ Catherine thought with gritted teeth. "Good," she remarked out loud. Though knight had an inkling she would have to keep a wary eye on the professor.

* * *

Once the troops marched into the valley, they found themselves encompassed with a fog that became thicker with each step.

"Damn this fog is becoming thicker than pea soup," Catherine growled with irritation. "This is getting too dangerous, we could be wandering directly into the enemy and be none the wiser." Catherine then looked curiously over at Byleth as the young woman had begun to rummage in her sack.

The professor withdrew a dozen small torches and turning in her saddle to face the trail of Blue Lions behind her, Byleth calmly announced, "Class, form your pairs accordingly: Sylvain and Dorothea, Annette and Felix, Dedue and Dimitri, Ingrid and Mercedes. Ashe, you're with me. Magic users please set aflame to your and your classmates torches. One handed users will bear the torch. Stick together."

Byleth began handing out torches, unaware that Catherine was watching her with interest before her eyes widened in surprise. "Here's yours, and a few more for your troops," Byleth remarked as she handed the knight a handfull of torches.

"Always prepared huh, thanks," Catherine remarked with appreciation as she took the torches and handed them to her troops.

Byleth held her torch aloft, yet her other hand was loose upon the reigns, primed to reach for her sheathed silver sword at any second.

_ There! _ She knew it in her gut that the shadow she spotted off the path was human, maybe even humans.

"Ashe," Byleth whispered as she pretended not to have noticed the shadows. "Light an arrow and send it into the forest on your right when I give the signal." As the professor explained, she slowly lowered her torch so that it was in reach of Ashe's readied arrows.

Surreptitiously, Ashe followed the young woman's directions.

"Now," Byleth breathed.

Like a reflex, Ashe stretched his bow taut and let the flaming arrow fly into the foggy woods. The forest burned and the firelight revealed a group of five soldiers scurrying away.

"Prepare yourselves!" Catherine shouted.

* * *

There was no sign of Jeralt as Byleth and her cubs fought through opponents. She had forced the rogue band of soldiers to reveal themselves with torchlights, but there were more than expected. In agreement, Catherine and her troops split in the forest on the left side, while Byleth and the Blue Lions took the right.

But there was a sense of urgency, Byleth had to find Lord Lonato...before Catherine did.

Magic crackled, sizzled, and hissed as Dorothea, Annette, and Mercedes unleashed their long range prowess, allowing their partners to close in with their weapons.

"Professor," Ashe remarked as he looked about the fog with concern. One could only hear shouts and clanging of metal, while colorful pulses of magic lit up the gloom.

"I know Ashe," Byleth murmured as her eyes darted through the forest.

_ 'Charon's power is in effect Byleth!' _ Sothis warned...and the professor knew that it meant one thing, Catherine had found Lord Lonato.

"Dimitri, I leave the Blue Lions in you care. Defeat the remaining soldiers and follow me northwest!" The young woman commanded once she found the prince.

"Understood Professor!" Dimitri acknowledged just as he and Dedue tackled a large raging brawler

"Ashe, follow, quickly!" Byleth commanded as she picked her horse to gallop towards the charging electricity. Ashe's horse rushed after her.

The fog thinned as the paired drew near, revealing that night had already settled upon them. Finally, the two reached a large clearing and an unraveling scene met their eyes.

Lonato was on his knees, pressing his gloved hand against the bleeding wound upon his abdomen. The Lord's armored horse was some distance away, laying still upon the crimson stained grass. Catherine was standing before Lonato, the Thunderbrand held aloft in her hand, crackling with glowing red energy.

"Thunderstrike Cassandra," Lord Lonato seethed with his teeth bared underneath a snow-white moustache. "It was your wretched zealotry that killed my son!" He shouted with rage, causing the wound to seep more blood between his gloved fingers.

"It's Catherine, Lord Lonato," the knight snarled back. "Prepare to have the final taste of the blade from the one who will always serve Lady Rhea." And she raised the pulsing red sword high above her head.

Byleth leapt off her horse and was about to call out to Catherine...when a blur of movement rushed past her.

_ Ashe! _Byleth had miscalculated the speed at which Ashe could move!

_ She had underestimated the power of the heart... _

"Lonato! Noooo!" Ashe bellowed...as he placed himself in between the Lord and Catherine's Thunderbrand.

_ 'Sothis!' _Byleth screamed in her mind...the bloody image of Ashe being cleaved through by the knight's glowing barbed sword burned into her retinas.

'_Hold on!' _Sothis quickly replied before Byleth felt a surge of power electrify her body, right down to her delicate nerves. Dark steel blue eyes glowed with iridescent serpentine green as Byleth felt the solid ground beneath her feet give way as she fell back through time.

The young woman gasped before she realized that she once more landing onto her feet after dismounting from the horse. This time the professor did not wait, Byleth moved quickly to prevent the horror she witnessed mere moments ago. And before Ashe's body could be sliced through by Thunderbrand, the Heroes' Relics swing was halted by shining silver.

"What the…!" Catherine blurted in utter surprise. Not only was her sword stayed, a rare feat in itself, but Catherine could have sworn that the professor's eyes glowed eerily green and an odd sensation tingled through the knight's body. Serpentine flames of such fierceness that whispered of an ancient powerful Crest.

_ The professor was a Crest bearer?! _

But as Catherine blinked, Byleth's eyes were once again a dark steel blue. Was this true?! The swordswoman's unique talent for identifying Crests had never failed her before. Yet, she had to remind herself of the duty to Lady Rhea.

"What're you doing Professor," Catherine growled warningly as she tested the professor's sword steadiness against hers.

"Ashe has questions," Byleth simply answered as she remained unmoveable with her silver sword. "And he deserves answers."

"I don't have much time anyway," Lonato stated with a wet cough and Ashe dropped to his knees before the Lord.

Catherine looked through Byleth, eyeing the Lord warily, but she knew his words were true. The wound she had dealt was fatal and he was not long for this world. Would it be so bad to give the young man last few moments of the Lord's time?

"He's as good as dead," Catherine growled as she now eyed Byleth. "I've done my job." With those words, the swordswoman relaxed her blade, feeling the professor mirror her movements.

"I'll go regroup with your cubs," The knight simply remarked before she turned away and disappeared into the foggy forest.

"Ashe, my boy," Lonato remarked with another wet cough as he clutched at his side.

"Why, Lonato...why," Ashe's voice cracked as he spoke. He had looked away from the seeping crimson that now formed a puddle upon the clovers that blanketed the ground.

Sighing heavily, Lonato closed his weary eyes as he recounted that fateful day, "Christophe was charged with conspiring to assassinate King Lambert with a group of Duscar. But he was innocent. Instead of a fair trial and investigation, Cassandra took Christophe bound and gagged to be executed at Garreg Mach Monastery." Lonato's face contorted into a pained expression before he opened his emerald eyes to gaze at Ashe. "Please, clear Christophe's name."

Ashe frowned at this, but nodded solemnly, "You have my word."

Lonato's bright green eyes then looked up to watch Byleth's approach. "You must be that Professor Ashe speaks highly of," He remarked, his breathing becoming more labored with every sentence. "Rhea is an infidel," The Lord stated gravely. "She has deceived the people and desecrated the Goddess. You will one day know I speak the truth. Until then...please look after Ashe," he added weakly.

Lonato began to sway with lightheadedness, and Ashe helped the Lord lay down upon the grassy ground. Lonato reached out his other unstained glove to weakly cup Ashe's cheek. With a small moustached smile, he remarked, "Your heart was always the strongest, my boy.

"Never...forget that..." Lonato sighed as his hand slipped off Ashe's cheek, falling limply onto the grassy ground.

Quietly, Ashe closed the Lord's lifeless emerald eyes.

"I watched my parents die…" Ashe murmured. "And now, I've watched my adoptive parent die…One day I'm going to run out of tears, Professor," the young man added with a soft shudder.

Silently, Byleth knelt next to him and placed a hand upon Ashe's shoulder. She didn't know what to say. _ She never had tears to run out of… _

It was at these moments Byleth wished so dearly that she could express the pain welled up within her. That she could show Ashe with tears of her own, how sorry she felt. But her eyes were dry, face as smooth as a mask, and heart ever unmoving within her chest.

But Byleth recalled how her father would comfort her at times of unease. Byleth carefully withdrew her hand and wrapped it around Ashe's side, letting him to lean his head upon her shoulder...and allow the tears filling his eyes to finally trail down his cheeks.

Byleth turned her gaze away from Lord Lonato's body and instead looked down upon silky gray hair. She watched Ashe die today..._one day she may not be able to stop it... _

An odd weight in her chest gave a dull ache, the likes of which Byleth had never felt before.

* * *

**(A/N)** _I hope I did this part of the story justice ~ Poor Ashe, just can't catch a break! I subjected him to alot down in the Red Canyons and now in this section of the story too ^^; Welp, I hope it shows how much he is developing as a character!_

_Also, I had nearly forgotten that Catherine has the unique trait of identifying people with Crests. Though I think that it's limited to just knowing the person bears a Crest, and not what kind of Crest it is. My understanding is she knew what Lysithea's Crest was because it was of Charon. I hope my understanding in this is correct but please let me know if it's not!_

_In addition, ultimate classes are subject to change as I heard new classes were introduced with Cindered Shadows DLC._


	21. My Lion Cubs

**Chapter Twenty-One: My Lion Cubs**

**(A/N)** _Sorry it's been a good while since my last chapter guys. I've been busy job hunting and I'm happy to report I finally snagged one! Also, I really hit a creative roadblock on how to continue forward and had to take a break from the story to figure it out. Then an idea struck me and, while it's a shorter chapter, hopefully it is still enjoyable! _

* * *

Ashe and Byleth silently regrouped with the Blue Lions and the rest of Catherine's units. The Professor's dark blue steel eyes quickly roved about the makeshift camping site within the forest clearing. Quietly she checked that all her lion cubs were present and, with deep relief, relatively unscathed.

A few cuts, bruises, singed hair and minor burns. No doubt it had been a chaotic battle within the fog ladened forest, but for her class to suffer only minor wounds was a blessing. Of course they had been alongside Catherine's experienced soldiers, but Byleth still felt a small warm flame of pride for her students. They were able to hold their own in battle.

'_Indeed you should be proud of them,' _Piped up Sothis's confident voice inside Byleth's mind. _'Another mission completed, proving the Blue Lions are capable.'_

'_We were successful, right?' _Byleth asked.

'_Well, yes, but…'_ Sothis replied softly, but her voice faltered to the point of not being able to finish the sentence. And Byleth knew why; she could feel it in the thick air surrounding the campsite.

...No one felt victorious in the quelling of Lonato's rebellion. Even Catherine sat quietly amongst her troops. Her usually bright sapphire eyes were glossed over with a far away look as she stared into the crackling campfire.

The sudden sound of snapping twigs and leaves rustling under heavy boots seized Byleth's attention as she whipped around. The young woman's hand instinctively reached for her trusty silver sword, before falling limp to her side once she saw who the newcomers to the campsite were.

"Hey kid," breathed Jeralt with a tired, yet relieved breath. His armor had collected a few more dents and there was a fresh cut upon his left check that was already starting to heal. The soldiers of Seiros who followed Captain Jeralt walked onwards into the camp, each looking a little more banged up than their leader.

Finally Byleth was alone with her father, who was examining her critically with his warm honey brown gaze. "I can tell it wasn't easy...it never will be. But, you did well kid," he reassured Byleth, not realizing just how much his daughter needed to hear those words.

She looked up at him with an expression that was smooth and serene as always, though her eyes bore into him. Orbs of a bottomless dark blue sea, reminding Jeralt of that night in the forest when Byleth was so young, too young.

"Your heart may be still, but it is full of life and love," Jeralt reminded his daughter, watching as the orbs of dark blue glimmered like the shimmering stars above them at his words. Jeralt opened his arms wide, letting his little one rest against the orange hued tabard.

"Your heartbeat is comforting father," Byleth's muffled voice whispered softly against her father's armor. The pair were unaware of another nearby...

Dimitri had been meaning to talk to the Professor when he realized the moment wasn't right. The prince didn't want to intrude on the moment between Byleth and her father, and he turned around when Jeralt's words made him pause.

'_Your heart may be still, but it is full of life and love.'_

_Your heart may be still? _Something nagged in the deep recesses of the Prince's mind as he frowned, fishing through his brain for the source. Then Dimitri recalled the night they first met, as Byleth stood before him, bathed in the moonlight and blood...The Ashen Demon, the deadly mercenary rumored to have a heart so cold that it didn't even beat.

Suddenly, at the center of the campsite, Dorothea rose to her feet. She clasped her hands together, bringing them up as if in prayer. And then, under the luminous moonlight and shimmering stars, the songstress began to serenade the camp with her melodious voice.

"_When I was young, wild, and carefree..._

_I watched my father take up the sword and shield as he looked out to sea..._

_Youthful and naïve, I did not know, I could not see…_

_Oh father of mine, you were going to leave…_

_Just outside the door, he turned and said to me..._

_Little one, be strong, be brave, and free..._

_And always know that I love thee…_

_Oh little one, always know that I love thee…_

_Days became weeks, and soon the moon changed from Garland to Blue Sea..._

_And I still remember what you said to me…_

_Little one, be fair, be kind, and as sweet as can be..._

_And always know that I love thee…_

_Oh little one, always know that I love thee…_

_The year has gone by, and the moon has changed from Lone to Great Tree..._

_And still, oh father of mine, is out at sea…_

_But I still remember what you said to me…_

_Little one, I may not come back, and for a time you may grieve for me..._

_But know that I will always love thee…_

_Oh little one, always know that I love thee…_

_The years have gone on and all say you've been claimed by the sea..._

_But, oh father of mine, I know you are right here with me…_

_For I still remember what you said to me…_

_Little one, in your heart I will ever be…_

_And always know that I love thee…_

_Oh little one, always know that I love thee…"_

Mercedes and Ingrid sat on either side of Ashe, all three entranced by Dorothea, just as the rest of the camp was. The air around them was filled with the soothing melody of the songstress's voice.

Jeralt looked down at his daughter, noting how she watched her student sing with a mesmerized shimmer in her dark blue eyes. Byleth was still having difficulty expressing herself, but he could have sworn her face had grown softer when she looked upon her lion cubs...

* * *

**(A/N) **_So the breakthrough idea was Dorothea's song. I really hope you like it as the lyrics were fun and honestly a bit cathartic to write. Now to get back into the swing of things! Stay safe and take care dear readers!_


	22. The Abyss

**Chapter Twenty Two ~ The Abyss**

**(A/N)** So I have finally sat down to play The Ashen Wolves DLC and I am loving it so much that I quickly churned out this chapter to get things going! As you'll see I've changed it up quite a bit so you aren't reading a straight up regurgitation of the story :3

Jessie: Thank your kind words Jessie! ٩(⁎❛ᴗ❛⁎)۶ I may have gotten teary eyed as well as I thought of my own father writing it. And thank you for the congrats, I'm so happy to have a job again :D

* * *

They slept well, or as well as they could after an intense emotional battle. If anything, they were completely worn out that sleep exhaustion overtook them all.

Yet, they had to walk up bright and early for the ride home. As everyone busied themselves with packing, Ashe found Dorothea adjusting her satchel.

"Uh, Dorothea!" Ashe called out as he approached the brunette. "Good morning," he greeted warmly.

She turned around, a slight early morning grumpiness lingering upon her face. But, Dorothea's expression softened once she realized who was speaking to her. "Good morning Ashe," She greeted musically.

"I just...well," Ashe paused, finding himself a bit tongue tied in the songtress's presence. "I wanted to say that you have a beautiful singing voice and that song you sang yesterday was...it was very touching."

Dorothea's vibrant green eyes were now fixed upon the young man. She was so used to compliments on her voice and raves about her talent that it had begun to bore her a bit. However, hearing it from Ashe, especially after knowing what he had just gone through made her feel humble.

"I know yesterday was...difficult for you Ashe," Dorothea remarked gently. "That verse was from an opera I sang back in Enbarr, it was about a daughter and her father who was a knight. I thought the song would be soothing, as it was about loss, yet the remembrance of love." The sonstress's voice faded as she became thoughtful of her own strained relationship with her father. Quickly, Dorothea blinked away those distasteful thoughts and returned her gaze to Ashe, taking in his earnest face and innocent lime green eyes. Her heart felt for him, and the grief that must be shimmering just below the surface.

"Ashe," The songstress carefully spoke his name as she reached out to take his hands into her and give them a gentle squeeze. "The version of Lonato you cherish lives on in your heart, does he not?"

"Yes," Ashe breathed, realizing just how thick his breath had become at the mention of his adopted father's name.

"Then keep that flame of memory burning bright and untarnished," Dorothea honestly advised.

Ashe nodded thoughtfully, though there was still something he had to do, clear Christophe's name…The young man returned a gentle squeeze of his own before releasing Dorothea's hands. "Thank you, I...I really needed to hear that," he remarked with a soft smile.

The pureness of his emotions and earnest look upon his face robbed Dorothea of speech as he strode away to tend to his horse.

"Hmmm," Dorothea hummed thoughtfully, a small smile gracing her lips before it fell as another's voice rang out to her.

"Oooohhhh Dorotheaaaa," Sang Sylvain in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sylvain, I swear to the Goddess I will light your hair on fire if you take another step towards me," Dorothea hissed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Sylvain, who wasn't a complete fool, paused in his approach. "Dorothea, please! That time in the fog amidst battle was an accident! I saw that soldier sneak up on you in the fog, but was too far to use my weapon. That spell shot out of my fingertips before I even realized what I was doing!" He implored, hands clasped in front of him in beseechment.

But Dorothea merely grimaced as her verdant eyes flashed with anger. "Then maybe you should master your flame spells first before testing them in the thick of battle!" The songstress tossed her hair over her shoulder, revealing a portion of singed tips, before she sashayed over to Ingrid. Dorothea then whispered something into the blonde's ear that was incriminating enough to warrant Ingrid to cast a withering look back at Sylvain.

Oh, he was going to get an ear full later…

The ride back to Garreg Mach was uneventful, which suited Byleth perfectly after their far too eventful mission. The Professor was peacefully riding alongside her father's steed as a wave of nostalgia swept over her. The years of living on the road seeking mercenary work from one town to the next. Never staying still long enough to form bonds with the townsfolk. Now Byleth could only wonder what became of the people they helped. Have the towns flourished since then? Were the townsfolk better? Such thoughts had never occurred to her before now…

Unfortunately Byleth's musings were interrupted as a young woman's voice called to her as they entered through the gates of Garreg Mach monastery.

"Professor Eisner! Hey! Professor Eisner!" Called out a dark magenta ponytailed head that was bobbing along the crowded sea of people. Anna, the odd shopkeeper, Byleth recalled as the young woman rushed towards her. Anna's dark magenta eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Found ya! Am I glad you're still in one piece!" The shopkeeper grinned widely, before casting a side glance towards Jeralt. "Ummm, there's something I need to speak to you about...in private," Anna added as she cupped her hand around her mouth to hide it from the Captain's view, though her loud whisper made Jeralt arch his brow at the enigmatic shopkeeper.

Slightly rolling his warm honey brown eyes, Jeralt spoke up, "Here I'll take your horse back to the stall. Catherine and I need to report to Rhea, and you deserve to rest with your students." He patted Byleth's shoulder as he added, "You've earned it."

The professor just blankly nodded before sliding off her steed and handing the reins over to her father.

"We'll catch up soon alright," Jeralt said with a nod before he continued on with the rest of the troops.

Once gone, along with most of the troops, Anna turned back towards Byleth. The shopkeeper was nearly trembling with excitement. "I've got something to show you, follow me!" And without question, Byleth followed the mysterious shopkeeper into a side alcove away from prying eyes.

Once hidden, Anna rummaged through her rucksack and withdrew a heavy tome with ivory leather bindings slightly yellowed from age. The inscriptions and swirling details seemed to be of opalescent ink.

"So, I was going through my loot...er...I mean recent supply of antiquities and came across this book!" Anna stated. "This book...it's one of the missing tomes that was thought to have been lost in the 'mysterious fire' 21 years ago. Now, I know Archbishop Rhea would be keen on having this rare book back and would pay a hefty sum. But then I got to reading it myself and by gosh it's a page turner!"

Anna continued to gush as she waved the apparently historical book about. "It states that Saint Serios devised the Rite of Rising, that was to be held during the ceremony with the intent of bringing about the goddess's rebirth. But, the kicker is, there were the Four Apostles who assisted Saint Seiros with the ritual. Yeah, you heard me right...the four Apostles...not the four Saints." Anna wiggled her magenta eyebrows conspiratorially. "And, wait for this, as I was reading there was this other character...and she reminded me of you...alot like you actually."

While Byleth was not greatly interested in the history of Saint Savior and the Rite of...whatever…

'It's Saint _Serios_ and R_ite of Rising,' _chided Sothis's voice within her mind.

'_Yes, that,' _Byleth thought, before continuing on that the notion that there was a character like her in an old historical text was...intriguing...unfortunately Byleth then realized that she had been staring far too long at Anna, while possibly not blinking the entire time.

"Now don't give me that look!" Anna huffed as she pouted at Byleth. Mistaking her daydreamy expression for one of slight scolding. "My gut told me two things, one was...well...that Archbishop Rhea would be mighty suspicious of me if I strutted into the audience chamber with this book and no...great explanation as to how I got it. And second, that I should give it to you."

Byleth blinked at this and a question rolled off her tongue. "Where did you get this book?"

Anne pouted again, then sighed in acquiescence. "I may or may not have a business arrangement with a certain person who is connected with the Abyss."

"Abyss?" Byleth repeated with unfamiliarity.

"The Abyss," Anna repeated as her voice dropped back to a whisper as she looked about the now empty courtyard. "It's the ancient sprawling remains hidden deep within Garreg Mach. I heard off folks live down there so those with common sense avoid it. However, I am an enterprising merchant, and my gut told me there was treasure to be found down there. So I did some snooping...er...I mean, investigating and found this entrance!"

Magenta eyes flicked over Byleth's shoulder. Slowly following the shopkeeper's gaze, Byleth could make out a sizable hole in the monastery's cobblestone wall hidden so well behind growing veins it was easily missed. Her father would have a fit if he knew such a security lapse was going on in Garreg Mach.

"When I went exploring I...well...got into a bit of trouble with the citizens down there. Luckily I made a business deal with one of them. From time to time they would bring me some valuable antiques they found in exchange for...well mundane stuff really like supplies of food, clothes, things to really just get by living. Alot of wax candles...like ALOT."

"Alright well, do what you want with this information and book, I'm wiping my hands clean of the lot of it!" Anna stated, rubbing her hands together as is to rid imaginary dust for emphasis.

"Oh, but…" Anna held out an outstretched palm and she smiled sweetly at the Professor.

Byleth merely stared blankly at the beckoning palm, then gazed up at the smiling shopkeeper.

"Ya' know for departing with such a treasured antique and giving you first dibs, I should be paid handsomely don't you think?" Anna added playfully.

It made sense. Though, Byleth didn't ask for the tome, nor Abyss rumors. Still, having a skillful merchant come to her with future valuables was an asset worth investing in. Byleth opened her money pouched a dumped a handful of coins into Anna's palm without much thought.

"Oh by golly!" The magenta haired shopkeeper cheered. "I'm gonna empty that sweet shop with this! Thanks a bunch Professor," Anna blessed her with a bright smile and a wink, before scurrying off in the direction of the bustling market.

Quietly, Byleth turned back around. Dark steel blue eyes appraising the tome, then hidden passageway. Her mind musing at what to do with the information.

'_Check it out, of course!'_ Sothis's pert voice piped up with eagerness. However, Byleth wasn't so sure about it.

Unlike some of the students, Byleth was a novice in the knowledge of the Goddess, the Saints, and Seiros. To be honest she could care less of them. But, Anna's remark of an individual resembling Byleth did pique the professor's interest. She had no other living relatives apart from her father. And even he rarely spoke of any other family members, apart from her mother, and that was on very rare occasions.

Byleth peered at the hidden passageway again when a voice called out to her.

"Professor! There you are!" Sighed Dimitri in relief. "Everyone was wondering where you had gone to after we all returned," he added with a warm smile as he stopped at her side. The Prince's eager smile falter once he appraised the silent Professor. "What's the matter?" He asked gently, his brow slightly furrowed as he gazed down at the young woman.

Though how Dimitri could tell that she perplexed...just perplexed Byleth further. But the young woman decided to divulge the recent events to the Prince, of how she came about the historical tome and that mere feet away from them was a mysterious hole in the cobblestone wall that could led to the Abyss.

"Hmmm," Dimitri hummed as he seriously ruminated on the information. "I've heard tales of countless passages snaking beneath Garreg Mach. This...this might actually be one of them."

"Professor! Dimitri!" More shouts came as the rest of the Blue Lions rushed forward.

"What's going on?" Annette asked with a curious gaze.

"Why didn't you show up for lunch?" Mercedas added with concern.

"Is it because it's Dimitri's turn to cook?" Slyvain joked as he grinned at the Prince.

"Now, I wasn't trying to get out of kitchen duty," Dimitri announced, slightly miffed at the very idea that he would have tried to dodge out of his duties. "The Professor and I may have found one of the passageways to the Abyss."

A sudden hush fell over the Blue Lions, before they returned back to chirping questions and wondering if the countless rumors were all true.

"I thought that was all a myth, a silly explanation for why things go missing," Mercedes commented.

"Then maybe I'll finally find my favorite slippers!" Annette exclaimed happily.

"It's obvious that passageway is going to lead to a dead end, we're losing valuable training time if you ask me," Felix huffed from the back of the group.

"But, no one asked you Felix," Sylvain snickered, earning a daggered glare from the swordsman.

"We could use a little distraction, an adventure," Ingrid added with a smile.

"So, what do you think Professor?" Ashe asked.

"Onwards," Byleth stated with a nod towards the hidden hole.

"Oh good, onwards to our doom," Felix sighed as one by one, the Blue Lions slipped with the dark passageway.

Meanwhile, in the heart of the dark torchlight Abyss. Two individuals milled about in the dreary silence, until one finally spoke up.

"Ugh...Yuri," a tall burly young brunette man groaned in the torchlight. "This is brutal," the lad sighed heavily as he leaned against the cold stone wall. "Tell me again why you're subjecting me to this devastating boredom?"

The other young man with softly short light purple hair, leaned against the wall with a languished sigh. "Enough with the yawning Balthus," Yuri sniffed as he adjusted the silver cap over his left shoulder. "If you are really that bored…" The young man hummed thoughtfully before a grin worthy of the cheshire cat widened upon his lips. "We could always make a friendly wager…"

Balthus's heavy jaw scowled at his friend. Wagers with a trickster never ended well. "Yeah, thanks but no thanks, pal. I'm low on funds and I don't need another dept I can't pay," He pointed his large thumb at his bare chest and the loop of heavy metal chains.

"Right, B," sighed a prim female's voice. Into the torchlight strode a blonde haired young woman with fluffy bangs that were framed with twirling hair kept place with a purple headband. "As if you could say no to that. Please continue bickering for nothing amuses me so," She snickered haughtily. "I would have been otherwise overwhelmed with boredom without it."

A darked skinned lass with vibrant shoulder length crimson hair, shook her head disapprovingly as she followed the blonde. "Constance, you can count me out," she replied smoothly. "I'll leave the talking to you and Yuri-bird."

"But Hapi, do you really want to miss out on the fun?" Yuri batted his eyes playfully before he caught a shadow moving towards them.

A lean, hooded figure approached the four. He stepped into the firelight, revealing himself to be a rogue. "Hey boss," the man addressed Yuri.

"Yes?" Yuri asked, blinking back bored induced sleepiness by blinking his purple shadowed eyes. "Oh Varith, back so soon?"

"Yes, I've received word that there is movement in one of our central passages. Watchers state that it appears to quite a large group too."

"Visitors, hmmm? Well, we should roll out the welcome mat and greet them," Yuri acknowledged with a wicked smile dancing upon his lips.

"Aw yeah, finally a little action!" Balthus cheers as he flexed his muscles, causing the chains wrapped around his chest to clink with each movement.

On the other hand Constance grimaced as she whipped her hand fan open with a flick of her wrist and began fanning herself. "Tis ignorance itself to rush headfirst into trou...Balthus come back here!" Constance demanded with a stomp of her violet heeled shoe.

Hapi smiled serenely. "But are you not excited Coco? You've been waiting for a chance to try out your shiny new magic."

Constance gave a noncommittal sniff as she continued to fan herself.

"She definitely is," Yuri replied in Constance's stead. "The surface laws don't apply down here. That gives us the freedom to have some fun with them. Especially if they work for the church."

Both Hapi and Yuri strode onwards, causing Constance to falter in fanning herself. "You better not leave me behind!" She fumed before rushing after the retreating pair.

Nearby, the Blue Lions had exited the passageway in an expansive torchlight chamber no one would have guessed was below their feet.

"Have there been people actually living below us this whole time?" Ashe remarked with amazement. His tone was a mix of awe and concern for the well being of those who would call this home.

Dimitri, "From what I've heard, the underbelly of Garreg Mach is inhabited by, well, people of questionable character. And anyone who would dare trespass into the darkness would be quickly swallowed up by the…"

"...Abyss," finished a deep booming male voice causing all the heads of the Blue Lions to look about for its source. There ahead of them were four individuals still hidden by the shadows.

Like clockwork, the Blue Lions regrouped, eyeing the strangers warily.

"Identify yourself," Dimitri called out to the newcomers.

The tallest and bulkiest of the figures strode out first. "Well, welcome," Cheered a large burly man with a genial smile, though his dark eyes glinted in the firelight.

The Blue Lions however just gawked at him.

"You...your uniform," Dimitri noted with confusion. Something tugged at the back of his brain as the Prince noted the color scheme of silver, grey, and purple with black chains. Then he shook his head like a wet dog. "We merely wish to learn more about the Abyss."

"Such indulgence simply cannot be permitted," A female's voice stated primly as a young woman strode out from the shadows. "I shall divine what your true intentions are." The Blue Lions watched as the blonde unfurled her hand fan and wafted the air about her as she continued to proclaim, "You are here by order of the church, which cruelly plots to eliminate the inhabitants of the Abyss!"

Dimitri opened his mouth to object to such a crude and wild accusation, but Byleth had stepped forward.

"We are not here to harm you, or anyone of the Abyss," Byleth announced evenly as she gazed at the pair. Silently her experienced eyes appraised their characters, weighing possible proficiencies at various weapons as well as powers.

"There has been quite the history of outsiders entering the Abyss to exterminate us as if we were pests," Constance stated as she scrunched her nose at the very idea.

"Look," the giant of a man stated as he stretched his neck and rolled his shoulders. "I don't care what the reason is that y'all are here. Brawling is on the menu, and I'm ready to feast," he grinned like a hungry wolf as he cracked his gloved knuckles in a row.

Byleth blinked, "Unwise. You're experienced, but vastly outnumbered." She stated. Her monotone voice almost sounding bored at the very idea, and that made Balthus's thick eyebrow arch at her.

"Then how about we level the playing field?" Stated silky male voice. A lithe young man with soft purple hair strode out from the shadows. "Let us add two more shall we?" He announced for he was followed by a dark skinned young woman who smiled day dreamily at them.

"We are quite famished for amusement," the purple haired young man lamented, before he set his keen eyes upon the Professor. "What do you say to a good fight?"

"Still unwise, hopefully the Abyss has a capable healer," Byleth replied, drawing gasps from her students, and a woop from Sylvain.

"You are in for quite the surprise," the apparent leader of the group remarked, his keen purple eyes narrowing dangerously upon the Professor.

"Doubt it," Byleth replied emotionlessly before strongly commanding, "Blue Lions partner up!"

"Uh…" Balthus cleared his throat. "Yuri did that woman just say Blue Lions?"

"She did…" Yuri replied tersely.

"So that would mean she's the Professor?" Balthus added with a brow raised.

"Most likely…" Yuri answered, brushing off a non-existent speck of dust from his shoulder.

"So we challenged the entire Blue Lions class and the Ashen Demon?" Balthus formulated.

"Appears that way…" Yuri quipped as he smiled wickedly.

"Excellent," Balthus breathed, a gleam in his eyes, as he cracked his neck. "Game on Lions."

Yuri, while just as excited for a battle, was also intrigued. He had heard rumors that Captain Jeralt had returned, bringing with him the Ashen Demon to be the new Blue Lion's Professor. Everyone joked down here in the Abyss that it was just a rumor the surface dwellers were spreading in order to keep the Abyss citizens scared and remain in line. _Yeah, we better behave or else the Ashen Demon will get us all,_ they joked.

Well...the Ashen Demon appeared to be quite real. Yuri was looking forward to testing her abilities and seeing if she lived up to the boogeyman-like title.

* * *

**(A/N)** So I really just started the Ashen Wolves DLC so please no spoilers just yet :3 I hope you are liking my take on it so far! :D


	23. The Ashen Wolves

**Chapter Twenty Three ~ The Ashen Wolves**

**(A/N)** Thank you all who keep tuning in to this story! Reading your reviews has been heartwarming and inspiring. Much love to you readers. I hope each one of you has been keeping safe in the crazy world! (Edit - Had to refresh this chapter something was off with the draft version - Sorry guys!)

**Rahzel and Ryu** \- I definitely won't be abandoning this story, I can assure you that. Just may be slow again with my new job going forward. I haven't gotten into student's dialogue with the Ashen Wolves just yet so I can't say for sure if I'll follow specific dialogues :3 -p.s. You're going to have to remind me about the bet with Catherine and Shamir. I'm sure I wrote it down somewhere but my notes are a bit in disarray at the moment.

**NyanCat** \- I'm not giving Sylvain any breaks as you'll come to find out in this chapter! xD I won't be including the other classes in the Ashen Wolves DLC just to change things up. But to make up for that we will have papa bear Jeralt make an appearance!

**Osheana259** \- For paralogues, I am planning to do them! And I'm happy you enjoyed the lyrics I was just inspired by Jeralt and Byleth's father-child relationship :3 I'm also glad you like Anna making more of an appearance as I plan for her to show up more as the story progresses overall. As for the DLC, as some readers haven't played it I'm going to stick with just the Blue Lions (keeps things different enough and leaves out interesting dialog for readers to still discover once they get to play it!)

** Jessie** \- I'm happy you enjoyed the previous chapter. I definitely want the students to bond more. I'm enjoying the Ashen Wolves so far and have to concur that besides Dimitri, Yuri is coming in as a close second!

* * *

Heavy chains clinked as Balthus rolled his broad sturdy shoulders. The Abyssian strode forward, setting himself in front of his companions, who in turn stepped back into the shadowed depths of the enormous chamber.

The Abyssian rogues under Balthus's command filed into the torchlit chambers from different dark passageways. The burly young man noted that the Professor didn't seem the least bit surprised at the sudden appearance of additional cloaked rogues. Then again, Balthus should have expected an experienced mercenary to be wary of such. Good, it meant this fight would be a refreshing challenge. And Balthus was indeed eager to test his might against the infamous Ashen Demon.

As if sensing its master's vigor for battle, the Vajra-Mushti gauntlets flared a bright fiery hue. Balthus let out a low vibrating growl as he felt the power emanate.

Byleth's dark steel blue eyes roamed over the burly man's gauntlets, taking in the glowing clawed weapons adorning his fists. Relics? And they were activated so that meant he...

'_Sothis? Can you feel out that man's Crest?' _Byleth inquired the slumbering spirit in her mind.

'_Hold on…' _Sothis replied with growing concentration. Byleth could feel tendrils of invisible magic reach out towards the Abyssian._ 'Ah, yes…the Crest of Chevalier...and the dragon of snow…'_

Crest of Chevalier? Byleth was unfamiliar with that Crest. But she could feel the power emanating from the young man...waves of a cool crispness, like snow…

Byleth noted that the rugged Abyssian was now smiling smugly as he rolled his gauntlet ladened wrist.

Remembering that she had her cubs to direct, Byleth quickly shifted her focus away from the grinning young man and onto her awaiting students. "Dimitri and Ingrid, you and your partners will take the left. Felix and Sylvain, you'll take the right. You are all to employ non-lethal force," Byleth finished. While she had no idea to what extent the Abyssian's and Rhea's arrangements were, the young woman would take a page from her father's playbook and not incite further animosity towards the Blue Lions.

"Ashe," Byleth indicated to the grey-haired archer who had automatically situated himself at the Professor's side. "This time I want you to work with Mercedes to provide more cover for Ingrid."

Ashe's lime eyes widened at her instruction and his mouth automatically opened to protest at leaving her un-supported. But, the young archer's mouth snapped shut as he gave Byleth a nod. Ashe was to leave the Berserker for the Professor alone to tackle...

Byleth would not have her students by guinea pigs to those Abyssian's Crest imbued gauntlets. However, how would a silver sword stand up to a relic? The young woman didn't want to have to buy another blade so soon, so she would have to be more tactful about this…

"Non-lethal force eh? Quite the confidence," Balthis called to the young woman as he shifted his weight onto his left leg. "But you're not going to let me test out your students? Shame, some of them look like they could use a little roughhousing," Balthis added with a hungry wolfish smile.

"Your first lesson," Byleth stated calmly as she unsheathed her gleaming silver sword. "Don't prey upon a Professor's pupils." While she proclaimed this, her face was as still as a chiseled mask, yet the Ashen Demon's eyes glowed in the firelight; a fiery spark of warning. And without a word, Byleth shot forward with extreme speed.

But, much like her father, the young man was solid, sturdy, and batted away her sword's needling with his massive gauntlets as if she were a mere pesky mosquito! The chamber filled with the echoes of clashing metal as the shadows of the Blue Lions danced with cloaked rogues. Meanwhile, Byleth continued to find an opening, but two orange glowing claws swiped at her, making it nearly impossible.

It was like dueling a great big bear, who had upgraded its claws. The weight of the gauntlets, nor his stamina, were not a problem. Wearing out her opponent would not be an option here. And each contact with the reinforced gauntlets left a small chip in Byleth's silver sword.

Quick spins to get out of reach offered her a moment to reassess the burly Abyssian. And as he flexed his shoulders with an eager smile, the chains upon his chest glinted in the torchlit, catching the Professor's interest.

An idea struck her, and Byleth charged against, though this time she feigned an upward slash with her sword, causing the young man to open his guard as he lowered his arms to block her Byleth. It's just a bit...yet still enough for Byleth to grab onto those forsaken clinking chains!

"What the?!" Balthus yelped in surprised as his own heavy metal adornment was yanked off his right shoulder trapping his right arm tightly against his side. Sudden shift in weight caused him to titter slightly off balance. And it was just enough for a swift kick to the back of his legs, to cause Balthus to fall forward onto his knees. The sudden contact of his kneecaps onto the cold stone floors caused Balthus to wince in pain.

"Well, I'll be damned," Galthus barked a laugh at the situation he found himself in. Never had he thought his own chain would be used against him as he was left kneeling on the hard ground. Instinctively, the young man made to push back up the chain to release his right arm. Though another surprise awaited him in the form of the sharp point of the silver blade pressed warningly against his throat, just below his Adam's apple.

"Alright, alright, I yield," Balthus remarked carefully against the prickled nip of the blade. As a show of good faith on his word, the burly young man lowered his left clawed gauntlet to the ground.

Byleth silently appraised him, her eyes searching for any hint of a lie, but the young man seemed honest and genuinely good natured. Slowly, the Professor lowered her sword and quickly peered back to asses the situation with her students.

A couple rogues had their weapons knocked away and had yielded, though Felix's and Sylvain's group were still in the midst of battle. Byleth noticed more arguing between the students than uniformed fighting. The Professor made a mental note to deal with this later.

"Call them off," Byleth stated with a jerk of her head back towards the battle behind her.

"Men!" The burly young man's voice echoed deeply against the stone walls calling to everyone's attention as they realized he had yielded to the Professor. "Stand down. Return to your lookout posts." The metallic clang and buzzing of magic instantly ceased as the rogues nodded in compliance and retreated back into the shadows.

"You know," the man continued, calling back Byleth's attention onto him. "No one's ever tried chaining me up before. I have to admit, I kinda like it."

The Professor didn't blush, she really didn't even bat an eyelash. _'Tough cookie, that usually works on all the dames…' _Balthus thought as his grin faltered under the young woman's stoic gaze.

"What is your name?" The Professor asked with a slight inquisitive tilt of her head.

"Balthus," he simply remarked, even though Byleth gave him ample time to reveal his full name. Apparently that was not to be yielded, at least not right now. Though under Byleth's intense unwavering gaze, Balthus did add, "I'm part of the Ashen Wolves."

"Ashen Wolves," the young woman repeated as she watched Balthus readjust his chain, freeing his trapped right arm.

"Yep, we are the secret fourth house," He remarked as he gingerly rose to his feet. Balthus's dark eyes gaze nonplussed to see the surprised looks upon the students as they stopped to stand around their professor.

'_The fourth house…' _Dimitri mulled this over in his mind. He now recalled hearing about this. The Ashen Wolves, the fourth house who wore proudly the colors of silver, grey, and purple. Yet were bound by black chains, a lingering reminder of their unsavory history. "But why a secret?" The Prince asked, feeling very curious and still trying to recall where and from whom he had heard about the Ashen Wolves from.

Balthus just shrugged his massive shoulders. "That's something the others will fill you in on. Better hurry off now, they are waiting for you, and Hapi gets bored really fast," Balthus chuckled.

A few of the students exchanged glances between themselves, all wondering the same things, were the Ashen Wolves alright in the head or has the lack of sunlight affected them?

Quietly, the Blue Lions checked themselves over, handing vials of concoction and vulnerary to those running low on healing potions in their own satchels.

Mercedes was carefully tending to what looked to be a burn wound on Dorothea's left forearm. The sight of the angry blistering skin caught Byleth's attention as they had been fighting non-magic users. So, why had Dorothea been hurt? The Professor's answer was sulking a respectful distance away from the pair; a look of guilt plaguing his usual carefree face.

"Sylvain?" Byleth spoke, nearly making the young man jump right out his armor in surprise. He had been so focused on watching Mercedes heal Dorothea, that he had not noticed the Professor walk towards him.

"Uh, hi Professor, good fight huh?" Sylvain tried to make a cavalier show of jaunty self as he ran his armored gloved fingers through his tousled red hair. But, his chocolate brown eyes were wrought with guilt. His gaze shifted back to the songstress.

"What happened to Dorothea?" Byleth asked gently without any accusation in her voice.

Sylvain's pauldron protected shoulders drooped as he sighed heavily. "I… I accidentally sent a fireball too close to Dorothea. It all started in that foggy forest back in Magdred. I was turning around to see a soldier pounce out of the fog onto Dorothea and I waved my hand to warn her but...fucking hell...fire shot out of my hand! I thought it was just a one time fluke, but it happened again during this fight. Professor, I never used magic before and...I don't even know how to control it...it just, happens…" Sylvain shrugged as he kicked a little pebble. "I now I've gone and hurt Dorothea," he added in barely a whisper as he kept his gaze downcast.

His whole visage screamed of dejection and worry. As if he were waiting for admonishment for not being perfect. It was an entirely different side of Sylvain's usual self.

'_He has a lot of potential, but lacks discipline!' _Sothis stated sagely in Byleth's thinking mind. The young woman concurred with Sothis. So now what could she do? Once back up to the surface, Byleth would make sure Sylvain received Reason magic tutelage straight away, but in the meantime...

"Uh...Professor?" Sylvain questioned for Byleth looked to have entered a dream...or was she coming up with some sort of punishment for harming another student? Sylvain knew he deserve it...

As if the redhead had burst her daydream, Byleth blinked and came to a resolution. "You will be fighting by my side here on out."

Meanwhile aboveground, the sun casted warm rays of light upon Garreg Mach Monastery. Inside the audience chamber were Captain Jeralt, Knight Catherine, and Archbishop Rhea. After their lengthy report about Lonato, Jeralt felt his soldiers ease from their tense posture. The Captain was about to entertain the pleasant thought that on the whole mission went without a hitch, but then heavy footsteps urgently made their way towards the chamber. How Jeralt could recognize the man's heavy footsteps was beyond him. Nonetheless, the Captain braced himself for what Alois was so frazzled about.

"Ah! Please forgive the disruption, Lade Rhea, Captain Eisner, Knight Catherine," Alois began as he burst into the audience chamber. Sweat had beaded upon his brow, his teal eyes were overbright, and his brown hair was more tousled than usual. "I have an urgent report!" Alois exclaimed as he slid to a stop in front of the trio, slightly out of breath.

"Please report, Knight Rangeld," prompted Rhea, without dropping her serene gaze even at Alois's urgent appearance.

"The underground...there has been another indecent...quite a large one really," Alois informed the group as he caught his breath.

"The underground?" Jeralt echoed questioningly.

This time Rhea's expression did falter as she pressed her lip together into a fine pencil thin line. "There is...an area beneath Garreg Mach," Rhea began...very carefully.

"That sounds like a possible danger towards security of the monastery and warrants I check it out," The Captain frowned at this news. Of course the monastery would have an underground area. Why had it escaped his notice in the past?

"I have things under control, Jeralt," Rhea remarked, letting slip a little hint of sharpness in her tone.

The use of Jeralt's first name did not go unnoticed as Catherine's brows knitted together. Her sapphire eyes bounced between the Archbishop to the Captain. Rhea rarely used first names with such familiarity unless the individual was very close to her. Suddenly Catherine became very suspicious as to how close Jeralt was to Rhea...

"Well, it doesn't sound like whoever is in control is doing a good job. I can extend my help and expertise," Jeralt pushed back as he folded his strong arms across his chest. If there were incidences occurring under Garreg Mach then Jeralt would put it an end to it. He wasn't going to turn a blind eye to such a safety concern, especially with Byleth staying here.

Silence filled the audience chamber as Rhea mulled over her decision. On one hand, had she the free choice Jeralt would have easily brought peace to the Abyss. He was as skilled a diplomat as he was with the sword. However, could Rhea risk Jeralt discovering what laid in the depths of the Abyss?


End file.
